Ra s Al-Ghûl
by tigretontonton
Summary: Fic yaoi dedicado a Algol (Argol) de Perseo y Asterion de Perros de Caza, serie Saint Seiya. "La orden de plata se integra al santuario, son ellos los destinados a realizar misiones diversas alrededor del mundo. Algol no ha regresado de su misión en Arabia Saudita, el patriarca manda a su mejor rastreador a buscarle."
1. Chapter 1

apitulo II: ~StemmeR~*

Óyeme con los ojos,

Ya que están tan distantes los oídos,

Y de ausentes enojos

En ecos de mi pluma mis gemidos;

Y ya que a ti no llega mi voz ruda,

Óyeme sordo, pues me quejo mudo.

\- Sentimientos de ausente , Sor Juana Ines de la Cruz.

Al principio pensé que estaba completamente loco. Al principio tenía miedo. Al principio quise cerrar mis oídos para siempre. Por siempre. La voces no cesaban nunca, aumentaba de noche. Soñaba, pero no eran mis sueños. Mis pensamientos realmente no me pertenecían. Eso era peor . No solo voces. Pensamientos ajenos ami. Eran sentimientos que me confundían. ¿Estoy loco? ¿Algún tipo de esquizofrenia?. ¿estoy maldito?¿por qué?¿por qué yo?

¿¡Por que!? ¿Estoy loco?

NO.

No.

Supe. No es que me inventara las voces, ni los pensamientos, ni los sueños. Yo, oía los pensamientos de los demas. Yo proyectaba sus pensamientos en mi mente. Yo, sentía lo que ellos.

Cuando lo comprendí, supe que no estaba loco.

Al principio tuve miedo. Al principio quise cerrar mis oídos y/o mente para siempre. Al principió consideré esto como una maldición.

Al principio.

Luego ya no. Luego me esforcé en ejercitar mi mente ¿no decían que era un musculo también?. Yo mejoré. Yo aprendí a controlarlo, a filtrar las voces. No es que se callaran, la gente nunca dejaba de pensar, muy al contrario, la gente, la gente apenas decía lo que pensaba. Las personas no siempre hacían lo que pensaban, nunca hacían lo que pensaban. La gente miente y se engaña y engaña a los demás. Nunca supe por qué.

Aprendí a "apagar" una parte de mi cerebro cuando no era necesario saber. Así había sobrevivido, Así, - deduje - había llegado con este grupo de niños.

Imaginaba que eran niños especiales como yo. Niños con un don. Niños que pudieran comprenderme.

Que equivocado estaba!. Alrededor mio, el caos mental me había provocado nauseas. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprenderles pues cada uno de ellos eran de diferentes países. Eran completa y aburridamente ordinarios. Con aquellas vocesitas llorosas confusas que terminaron por irritarme.

Estaba decepcionado.

No era ajeno a la desesperación. Tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, ni tampoco podría negar el miedo que sentía. Era una sensación de incertidumbre embargadora.

*Quiero irme a mi casa, pero no puedo*

*Mis pies no dejan de moverse*

*quiero ir al baño...no puedo parar*

Son las voces que escuchó atentamente, las pocas que puedo entender.

Nadie nos guiaba, O quizá sí, pero no nos percatamos, tantos niños y ninguno parecía cambiar de dirección, nadie nos vigilaba, nadie nos obligaba.

Cuando llegamos a unas ruinas de algún templo griego fue cuando pude descansar, cuando mis pies se detuvieron. Tambaleante y cansado por aquella eterna caminata no me fijé y choqué contra un adolescente.

"Que demonios! Fíjate"

\- Si, perdón, me fijaré.

El volteó a verme, no es que fuera un adolescente, a pesar que me doblaba el tamaño, su rostro seguía siendo el de un niño, este abrió la boca y empezó a decir: - Oye fija... - pero al final levantó solo una ceja, muy sorprendido.

Pero yo aún más.

Yo, pude entenderle.

\- Oye..! - insistió el niño.

\- Shhh . - alzó mi dedo indice sobre mis labios evitando así que empezara a insultarme - Silencio, creo que ...

Ambas cejas de aquel formaron un arco perfecto. "Pensaba que hablaba otro idioma", pensó. y yo entendí su pensamiento.

Y era eso, eso era lo extraño. Al llegar a aquel lugar, las voces que antes no comprendía, empezaron a formar palabras que comprendí. - Todos nos entendemos.,,,, - musité y aquel niño junto a mí, volvió a afilar su mirada hacía ami, para luego prestar atención alrededor, comprobando lo que dije. ¿Alguna clase de hechizo?

¿Donde demonios estamos?¿que está pasando?

Minutos más, minutos menos llega una sombra. Un hombre enmascarado se presentó ante nosotros, y silencioso nos fue guiando a todos a un gran coliseo en ruinas en medio de la nada. Trato de hurgar en su mente, pero por más esfuerzos que hice lo único que obtuve fue un sónido de estática y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

\- Aúchs - el dolor, casi me deja ciego.

Entonces habló. Su voz clara apesar de que su boca y todo su rostro era cubierto por una siniestra mascara oscura. Tenía los ojos rojos como rubies. Era aterrador y todos alrededor mio compartieron mis pensamientos. Contuvimos al mismo tiempo la respiración para escucharlo.

"Caballeros de Plata". Guerreros élite. Athenea. Salvar la Tierra. ¿Era una clase de broma?

Todas las mentes se planteaban esas dudas. Excepto una sola voz.

Una voz sobresalía entre las demás. Tenía un acento muy marcado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que toda su atención, todos sus pensamientos, se dirigían a mi. Me veía a mí entre toda la multitud alrededor. Yo podía ver en su mente como si fuera un espejo. Verme en los ojos del otro me dejaba una extraña sensación. No sabía que sentir ni que pensar.

Busqué al dueño de aquella voz, volteando con temor entre la multitud. No sé que esperaba al verlo...pero sin duda no fue eso que vi.

Era un joven común y corriente como los demás. Con el cabello ligeramente largo y vestía una túnica blanca, como si viniera de un país desértico, el tono de su piel acanelado resaltaba en comparación a sus ojos. Eran fríos y duros. Que curioso, pensé. El niño no tenía miedo. Aquel, en su lugar, parecía furioso por algo. Fuera de ello, no era nadie especial.

Repetí mi gesto habitual con el y su reacción fue la misma de siempre. Llevé mi dedo indice a mis labios y pedí silencio con una sonrisa, provocando - como siempre - que aquel frunciera el ceño y desviara la vista.

Reí un poco, incomodar a los demás era divertido.

Moría de curiosidad saber que pensaba aquel niño, pero no hubo nada ahí. Solo silencio. Voltee a verlo de nuevo, y ahora era el quien sonreía. Una alargada mueca de mofa.

Silencio.

Entrecerró los ojos y con un gesto de total apatía a mí, ladea su rostro y camina entre la multitud de niños, perdiendose entre ellos. Yo lo busco desesperadamente, con la vista y con la mente. Pero las voces de cientos de niños alrededor de mí vuelve a aturdirme.

Una mano se coloca en mi hombro.

\- Ey...¿estas bien?

Era aquel no-adolescente quien me miraba con cierta consternación. Sacudí la cabeza, retrocedí un paso y me adelanté a la pregunta de ¿quien eres?

\- Soy Asterion.

\- Oye como te lla...eh? AH...Yo soy...

\- Si, Moses. Ya sé.

Para mi sorpresa, aquel muchachón, de rostro tosco - de los típicos niños grandes que peleaban con todos y contra todo solo por que eran grandes - se rió con alegría. Le había caído bien. Y cuando llegó a mi ese pensamiento, giré a verle con los ojos como platos. Era genuino.

Rascó mi mejilla derecha con mi dedo, y tímido devuelvo la risa. - Perdona, es una mala constumbre mía.

\- Cada quien tiene sus manías... - aseguró, ofreciéndome su enorme mano que cubría la mia, tan delgada, cosa que pensó al estrecharmela. - Soy más fuerte de lo que se piensa - murmuro con gracia, haciendo que este sonriera de vuelta.

No lo esperaba. No tenía forma de saberlo, lo mucho que ese día todo cambiaría. Aquel niño que después se convirtiría en un enorme adulto, quien en un futuro perdería un ojo en su prueba por su armadura . Ese chico de risa fácil y de temperamento explosivo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Y aquel niño de ojos frios, sonrisa torcida, fue algo más.

Nadie podría adivinar que pasaría después, incluso yo con la capacidad de leer la mente. Con mi capacidad de preveer movimientos. No tuve manera de saberlo. Pasaron unos días en que nos juntaron en grupos de 10-20. Hacíamos ejercicios fisicos juntos, del alba al anochecer, sin falta ni descanso.

Moses y yo siempre estabamos juntos. La voces nunca dejaron de sonar. Podía saber que pensaba cada uno de nosotros. Excepto el. Aquel extraño niño que aveces se paraba más temprano que todos, se arrodillaba en el suelo, y rezaba en un lenguaje extraño.

\- Rezar en un lugar como este. Como si su dios pudiera salvarlo...y más sabiendo que se esta en territorio de dioses más antiguos. - se burló Moses llegando a mi lado viendolo junto ami. - es raro...no sobrevivirá...

Yo rió, divertido - Moses, aqui todos somos raros - me cruzo de brazos recargandome en el muro - Tu eres raro, ese que parece niña y no deja de acicalarse es raro, aquel que solo cuida polluelos es raro, quizá esa rareza es lo que nos permita sobrevivir.

Moses solo expresa un JA! escupiendo al piso. - Ahora resulta que sabes el futuro ¿no?

Su mirada vuelve a aquel quien reza y por un momento su cuerpo se tensa por los nervios. No tengo que girar el rostro para saber que aquel chico había finalizado sus rezos y ahora nos miraba con aquellos ojos frios, terriblemente duros.

\- Dejalo...- suspiré.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Oye tu! tengo algo en la cara o que! Que tanto nos miras!=? te gusto? quieres un beso? eh! - bocafloja como siempre mi amigo, pero aquello quizá pudiera servir para saber que pensaba aquel chico, nadie puede bloquear su mente mientras se le insulta...¿verdad?

Abro los ojos y girando el rostro lo veo directamente para ver su gesto.

Sonríe con ese misma mueca retorcida. Y en su mente no hay nada. Frente a mi solo estan esos ojos oscuros, color verdes...¿o eran grises?. No podía determinarlo.

Ahi estas! jA, Aladino, siempre te nos escapas! eh!

Llegan corriendo dos chicos más. Los reconozco, siempre están juntos, compitiendo, peleando,alardeando. Según recuerdo sus nombres eran Dante y Capella. Uno tenía el cabello pelirrojo y el otro era de la misma robusta complexión de Moses. Llaman a gritos a aquel quien mantenia su mirada y su sonrisa.

\- Algol, hoy nos dicen donde nos mandaran a cada uno, ven! no pierdas el tiempo

¿Algol? Así que se llama, Algol. Me grabó el nombre. Dedicó una mirada a Moses y asiento con la cabeza. Había llegado el día en que nos dirían donde serían nuestros lugares de entrenamiento.

Nos dirían por cual armadura lucharíamos. Era el momento de saber si, efectivamente nuestras rarezas nos ayudarían a sobrevivir.

Notitas:

El titulo significa: Voces en Danés, pues segun la ficha de Kurumada, Asterion es de Dinamarca y como el capitulo es bajo su perspectiva, pos por eso XD


	2. Chapter 2

~ El Sabueso ~

Él nunca había fallado un tiro. Sus flechas, las reales y las ficticias daban siempre al blanco a cualquier distancia. Y se clavaban lento, hacían sufrir... quemaban. Él, no tiraba para matar, sino para hacer sufrir, porque le gustaba jugar.

Eso le había dado su armadura. Y justo ahora, todo eso se le iba en su contra. Su flecha se clavaba sin compasión en su cuerpo y el gemía por el dulce dolor que le provocaba su lenta y ardiente muerte.

\- ¡Eres un exagerado, Tremy!

Como respuesta, Sagita volvió a gemir por el firme embiste de Asterión. Por su puesto que era dramático y exagerado. Su pensamiento hizo que su amante sobre él, rodara los ojos y sonriera, ajustándose en una nueva posición placentera. Le daba risa que Tremy se refiriera a su pene como si fuera una flecha, aunque no lo decía, lo pensaba, lo imaginaba y creía sentirlo de esa manera.

Sus largas piernas al aire se enredaron en la cintura del danés, empujando su cadera hacía él, gozándolo. Realmente sintiéndose morir ante los ya, erráticos y cada vez más furiosas estocadas en su interior. Asterión siempre parecía saber qué es lo que él iba a pedir, adelantándose, complaciendo y sobre todo sorprendiendo. ¡Misty tenía razón sobre el!. Era un extraordinario amante.

También parecía saber qué era lo que él quería cuando fue a buscarle ese día. Como si lo esperara o estuviera demasiado acostumbrado a ello. Al principio, nunca supo cómo alguien tan "rupestre" como Asterión había conquistado por completo a Misty, "el inalcanzable".

Lacerta, quien no permitía que ningún sucio hombre se le acercara,para quien ningún vulgar humano parecía estar en lo alto de sus expectativas, nadie podía superar el amor que sentía por sí mismo.

Excepto aquel hombre, mucho más delgado que cualquiera de ellos. Con aquellos ojos de zorro astuto autosuficiente. El caballero de los Perros de Caza no era un hombre atractivo, era común y corriente. Rupestre lo había llamado. Era intratable en alguna ocasiones.

Y sin embargo ahora lo tenía entre sus piernas. Sin embargo ahora le taladraba el culo, haciéndole gemir como la más depravada de las putas. Lo hacía gritar su nombre y pedir más de él.

Por su parte. El chico entró en la mente de Sagita momentos antes de que llegara al orgasmo. Amaba eso, quizá más que el placer genital de tenerle sometido. Sí, a Asterion le gustaba entrar en su mente al momento clímax, ese mágico instante, en que una descarga eléctrica fulminaba la mente, apagando el cerebro. Un segundo. Amaba el silencio que compartía con ellos, sus amantes.

"La petite morte" le llamaban. Al orgasmo. Morir, así era, uno moría. El corazón se detenía, el cerebro se apagaba. Él moría con ellos placenteramente.

\- Entonces, no olvides que...  
\- No faltaría por nada del mundo mi audiencia, Tremy ¿Esa era la razón por la que me visitaste verdad?.

Por supuesto que no. Pero Tremy, aquel mocoso, nunca aceptaría que había sido de "los otros" quienes había caído en la "trampa" del "perro". Así que solo sonríe nerviosamente mientras lucha por colocarse su ropa antes de que alguien lo descubra. Tan obvio el pequeño Sagita.  
-Si, así es, a eso vine, solo a eso, lo demás se dio casualmente.  
\- Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Casualmente mis bolas, pensó el mayor con una risa burlona.

En el fondo, todo eran seres predecibles. Todos eran bastantes obvios y buscaban lo mismo. No necesitaba leer sus mentes para saberlo y tenerlo claro. Después de todo eran guerreros, todos ellos lo eran. ¿Qué buscaban?, ¿qué buscaba él?. Ese precioso instante.

Porque podría ser el último.

Amaba a sus hermanos de plata. Después de 5 años de duro entrenamiento en diferentes partes del mundo, los sobrevivientes regresaron al santuario a recibir órdenes del gran patriarca.

Asterión llevaba tres meses en el santuario, y aún no recibía órdenes ni misiones. No como Albiore, o como Cristal, a quienes los designaron como tutores de otros caballeros. Mosca estaba con Argetti en una misión en América. Mientras, él y otros caballeros esperaban el llamado del patriarca para las asignaciones.

Por eso mismo, su emoción fue mayúscula al saberse llamado. No solo por el hecho de que haría más que acostarse con sus compañeros de plata, sino que le emocionaba estar frente al sumo pontífice. La emoción de no saber qué pensaba ese hombre, de no saber qué le esperaba le hacía sentir...normal. Le hacía temer y, era el temor, la incertidumbre, lo que le hacía sentir vivo.

Asterión rogaba que no le asignaran alumnos. No tenía paciencia para ellos, ni para nadie. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír. La armadura respondió a su llamado después de asearse. "Primero me quejo de la falta de misiones... pero de inmediato pongo objeciones… mi maestro ha de estar decepcionado".

No dudar ante las órdenes, menos del mayor de los ochenta y ocho caballeros. Esa era la lección que aún le costaba trabajo. Mientras pensaba en ello, fue encaminándose rumbo a su audiencia, cada vez más nervioso, pero claro, con su sonrisa ocultando todo rastro de nervios.

***

Tras colocarse tras aquella enorme puerta, Asterión esperó y tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para contemplar a detalle cada uno de los pasajes históricos que fueron labrados en aquella puerta. La batalla de la diosa contra los Olímpicos; el símbolo solar con las constelaciones de los caballeros, símbolos griegos con relación a su diosa patrona Pallas Athenea. Asterión esperaba sin desesperarse, sin dejar que los nervios consumieran sus energías.

Entonces pasó. Un chirrido y, como si de cámara lenta se tratase, la pesada puerta empezó a abrirse frente a él como si hubiese sido jalada desde adentro.

Más no había nadie. ¡Cuánta teatralidad! pensó. Para una persona normal, la pesada puerta no se movería ni aún estando sin seguro, ni un milímetro. Nada. Estaba seguro que ni aún con la fuerza de varios aprendices a caballero podrían abrir aquella monstruosa puerta de acero y madera. De mármol… y muchos materiales que no fue capaz de identificar.

Mientras él accedía al recinto papal, se preguntó distraídamente si aquella puerta había sido mandada hacer por Arles en su excentricidad o en realidad era una puerta antigua. No podría saberlo… quizá Sirius. Sirius siempre sabía esa cosas inútiles sobre arte y el no-arte.

Un largo pasillo alfombrado le seguía en dirección al trono del patriarca y al final estaba aquel hombre, imponente. Quien con la espalda recta sentado en su trono, con aquel yelmo y máscara lo recibía fríamente.

Asterión, al llegar se hincó solemnemente.

\- Asterión, Canis Venatici. ¿Sabes por qué has sido convocado ante mí? - su voz le hizo temblar, profunda y metálica detrás de esa máscara. Y Asterión por pura costumbre estuvo apunto de cometer la peor imprudencia de su vida.

Pero se contuvo. Con toda la fuerza de su voluntad no accedió a la mente del hombre frente a él. Sabía que si lo intentaba no hallaría más que un terrible dolor de cabeza. También se contuvo porque tuvo miedo. Un terror cerval de encontrarse con lo que no debía en la mente de aquel hombre inmenso. Eso era el patriarca, un ser gigantesco cuyo cosmos, por lo que percibía, cubría todo el mundo entero.

\- Su servidor lo ignora, su santidad - cuando finalmente habló fue lo que dijo, tratando de no subir mucho el tono de voz y no mostrarse en exceso arrogante.

\- Te he mandado llamar para encomendarte una misión que solo tú, estoy seguro, llevarás a cabo satisfactoriamente - al caballero de plata bajó aún más la cabeza, humildemente en agradecimiento por la confianza dada por aquel hombre - Quiero que investigues la desaparición de un caballero. Quiero que encuentres a Perseo y lo traigas al santuario.

Silencio.

\- Señor...?

\- A Perseo le fue encomendada una misión secreta en Arabia Saudita, él fue uno de los primeros en volver de su lugar de entrenamiento con la armadura, y sin embargo, hemos perdido comunicación con él. No toleramos la deserción en el Santuario. Tu misión será traerlo para rendir cuentas y si se niega, tienes permiso para ejecutarlo. ¿Esta clara tu misión, Asterión?

En respuesta, el joven sonrió y asintió firme.

\- ¿Cual es el nombre de Perseo, mi señor? Sea como sea, puede confiar en mi.

\- Su nombre es Algol… Y te advierto, Canis, Perseo no es un caballero de plata corriente. Es astuto y sobre todo, no es fácil leerle la mente. No falles, Asterión. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Pero Asterión quedó prendado del nombre : Algol. Y con el nombre, vino a él el rostro de aquel niño de mirada dura. Aquel niño que rezaba 5 veces al día, dejando todo lo que hacía para ello. Se burlaban de él a escondidas, pero nunca nadie lo atacó frontalmente. El chico simplemente se plantaba frente a uno con su dura y fría mirada.

Al retirarse, sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y como corría la adrenalina por sus venas. Así que iría tras Perseo. El hombre que representaba a aquel heroe mitologico era en realidad aquel niño… Aquel niño quien volvía a su mente de vez en cuando, cuando dormía.

\- Voy por ti… los perros de caza, irán por ti...


	3. Chapter 3

~ Santuario~ 4 meses antes de la misión de Asterion.

Sería una mentira decir que su presencia ahí no le había sorprendido. No era para menos, un golpe más fuerte y la puerta se hubiera hecho añicos. Además la abrupta interrupción había provocado que el aire - por demás caliente- dispersara los papeles que hasta ahora había estado leyendo con toda tranquilidad. Por el otro lado, el recién llegado tenía los ojos abiertos con asombro a lo que siguió una pequeñísima sonrisa apenada.

Sirius…

\- Hola Algol, que sorpresa.

El aludido claudicó en lo que debía de hacer: Irse lo más digno posible o fingir que nada pasaba con el. Al final, optó por ayudar en recoger todo el desastre que había ocasionado y que Sirius ya con calma había empezado a acomodar sobre la dura cama en donde había estado sentado antes de la interrupción. No parecía molesto, más bien parecía un tanto somnoliento. - Pensaba que esta cabaña estaba vacía. .

El santo de plata de Can Major sonrió apenas - Yo también.

Era de esperarse que ambos se sorprendieron de la presencia del otro. Era una cabaña que, en teoría, estaba en desuso hasta el retorno de sus camaradas de plata. Sirius había sido el primer caballero de plata en obtener su armadura, aunque no era muy mayor de edad; su rostro alargado, barbilla plana, así como las muy marcadas ojeras y nariz alargada le daba un aspecto de alguien de mucho más edad. A Algol le agradaba: era serio, disciplinado y de una fuerte presencia. Sin embargo, observó en cada papel que recogía, lo había sorprendido leyendo diversos periódicos distribuidos alrededor de él.

Estos estaban prohibidos en el Santuario. Sin embargo Sirius no parecía preocupado al ser descubierto por esa pequeña falta, aún sabiendo de que Perseo era un maniático por las normas. De hecho, con respecto a eso y a muchas cosas, el joven saudí era una persona cerrada, por no decir completamente inflexible. Pero, estaba seguro que en esa ocasión lo pasaría por alto, sobre todo cuando lo escuchó gruñir y luego suspirar cansinamente.

Claro que tenían permitido bajar al pueblo a leer las noticias, incluso si ya habían obtenido armaduras, podía hasta ver t.v. y la radio. Ellos más que nadie tenían la obligación de conocer el mundo que protegerian de ahora en adelante, sin embargo estaba completamente prohibido llevar todo eso al refugio sagrado.

Me gusta leer en silencio - se adelantó al notar aquella mirada inquisitiva que le caracterizaba a Perseo. - ¿Y qué me dices tu…? me parece que este no ha sido uno de tus mejores días...

Tras un suspiro especialmente largo, el joven de cabello color arena se levantó y se acercó al fondo de la vivienda. - Me preparo... - esa fue su seca respuesta y Sirius notó que se había parado frente al lavamanos y una cubeta llena de agua. - ...tengo una audiencia con el Patriarca.

Eso no era de extrañarse. Pensó el Can Major. Cada uno había pasado alguna vez al salón del patriarca para ser reconocido por él; para el otorgamiento de tareas,de misiones o encomiendas. Aún así, eso no explicaba la presencia de Algol ahí.

Y… - comenzó, acomodando todo los periódicos a su alrededor, - …¿acaso tu no tienes una cabaña que compartes con Centaurus …?

El gesto de Algol se ensombreció, la tensión de su cuello marcaban las venitas de este. En ese instante había tenido el brazo extendido en camino a la llave de agua pero se había detenido por la mención de Babel, el centauro.. Su silencio no hizo más que acrecentar la curiosidad del mayor.

Con suerte no volveré a dormir en la misma cabaña - gruñó abriendo el grifo del lavamanos y dar inicio el wudu* ritual, cosa que solía hacerlo sin que lo vieran. En teoria debía estar en un estado sereno. Ahora no lo estaba, en absoluto - ...no después de que él y Dante...estuvieran...

"Babel y Dante estuvieran…" repitió Sirius en su mente, observando casi en trance a Perseo asearse con calma, primero las manos, tres veces, como si fuera un cirujano prepararse antes de una operación a corazón abierto. Ahora entendía cuando se burlaban de Perseo cuando se tardaba en el baño.

"Babel y Dante…"

Lo comprendió.

No dejaron, acaso, la marca?

Algol se detuvo un instante de sus abluciones, giró la cabeza empapada hacía su compañero mirándole con el ceño fruncido - ¿ Marca? ¿Qué marca?

"No, no la vió, pensó Sirius " muy probable no sabe nada sobre el avanzado sistema de encuentros clandestinos que se daban en el santuario". Prudentemente, Sirius no se rió, aunque tuvo que morderse un momento los labios para controlarse.

Ya sabes, para indicar que estaban ocupados. El zapato en la entrada? ¿el peto de entrenamiento? ¿no? ¿nada? - Algol lo veía como si le explicaran alguna teoría de física cuántica muy complicada que diera origen al origen del cosmos. El alemán, cerró los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.- Por qué siempre me toca ser él quien le dice a los niños como nacen los bebes?

La mirada furibunda de Algol desprendió un brillo como los ojos medusa antes de convertir a la gente en piedra. Claro que sabía cómo nacen los bebes. Tampoco le era desconocida la practica sodomita, tan prohibida y castigada en su país de orígen**. Ser homosexual en su país significaba morir. Una trágica y lenta muerte por hacer lo que felizmente hacían, esos dos mastodontes, en su cama.

!Su cama!

Contenido como siempre, Algol prosiguió entre murmullos que no eran más que, comprendió Sirius, rezos en árabe.

Eres muy religioso verdad? Por un momento se me olvidó que eres el chico que reza. - comentó Sirius, encontrando eso muy divertido e incomprensible. Que en el Santuario aún hubiese personas así.

Rezo para no tener pesadillas después...

Tardó en comprender que había dicho una broma. La larga sonrisa de Algol empapada aún lo confirmaron, aunque más que sonrisa era una mueca. Sirius arqueó la cejas y luego río un poco, solo un poco - Dímelo ami, comparto cabaña con Dante. Su trasero peludo no es la mejor visión al despertar ni antes de dormir...ni nunca..

Pudo haber reído también, pero las imágenes de aquellos dos musculosos hombres enredados con piernas y brazos, devorándose a besos mientras se movían fieramente como si se quisieran destruirse entre sí, gruñendo como bestias en celo, bañados en sudor que se evaporaba por el calor que Babel desprendía de su cuerpo. Todo eso volvió a el ante la mención del "peludo trasero de Dante"

Quizá hubieran pensando que él y Babel serían buenos compañeros al ser ambos originarios de países musulmanes. Países que se encontraban en guerra constante. Quizá pensaban que si los juntaban darían un mensaje que claramente enfatizaba que en el Santuario no importaba tu origen, al momento de portar sus armaduras todos eran hermanos.

Pero ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí. No es que se llevaran mal, pero desde que Babel le había propuesto "darle calor", Algol prefería mantenerse alejado del iraquí. Aún recordaba su sonrisa divertida ante su gesto de asco.

Lo enfurecía. Le avergonzaba. Esas eran cosas que no soportaba y perceptivo Sirius lo notó, así que solo rodó los ojos y suspiró. Algol de nuevo se movía dentro de la cabaña, viendo con atención un vacio muro de madera, mientras controlaba su respiración que empezaba a agitarse por el enojo.

Qué haces?. - preguntó Sirius sin contener su curiosidad.

Ya te dije, vine a prepararme.

Iba a preguntar a qué se refería hasta que lo vió hincarse frente al muro. Pero no era frente a este, recordó. Rezaba al oeste, en dirección a la kAABa***.

Se me olvidaba, eres el hombre que reza. - murmuró extendiendo su periódico y leyendo en silencio. No sin antes intercambiar miradas entre el papel y el buen formado culo de perseo que se marcaba cada vez que se inclinaba.

Lastima que fuera un hombre tan cerrado.

~Salón del Trono~

Desde su trono, el Patriarca Arles escuchaba los informes enunciados por un pequeño hombrecillo tuerto llamado Gigas. ¿Quién podría imaginar que aquel era el jefe del estado mayor del Santuario?. Sin carisma, sin poder, pero, eso sí, bastante eficaz en la aburrida burocracia y manejo de la tecnología como ningún otro. No se negaba que el Santuario era un sitio conservador en la mayor parte de su conformación y estructura, más no eran ajenos al mundo. Ni de sus guerras, ni de sus problemas actuales. Ni mucho menos a sus avances tecnológicos. Arles estaba satisfecho de que su paciencia por fin brindará frutos.

Pronto, muy pronto, todo el mundo sería suyo. En sus manos, bajo su mandato, los hombres estarían a salvo y libres de "Los Olímpicos". De aquellos caprichosos dioses que gustaban jugar con ellos; con los humanos y sus destinos. Matándolos solo por malsana diversión, como lo haría un niño a una fila de hormigas. Con el, cada sacrificio tendría un por qué. Con él, serían libres.

Ahora todo iba según el plan. Los candidatos a Santos de Oro ya había obtenido sus armaduras y justo ahora, empezaban a llegar los jóvenes portadores de las armaduras de plata.

Hemos empezado a conseguir a los candidatos por las armaduras de bronce mi Santidad, chicos provenientes de varias orfanatos en el mundo… África, Medio Oriente, India, América, Europa… - la gangosa y chillona voz del anciano tuerto le irritaba de sobremanera, en parte sabía que esto se debía al miedo que reflejaba. Gigas por su parte tragó saliva con dificultad antes de continuar - La fundación Galard de los Kido es la única que nos ha impedido abarcar por completo Oriente, pero es cuestión de tiempo, mi señor. Tendremos caballeros de todas partes del mundo, se lo aseguro.

Temerosamente, se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Silencio. De esos en que te hacen envejecer a traición. ¿Estaba molesto con él?. Los ojos rubíes de su máscara que brillaban por el reflejo del fuego de las antorchas del lugar, no le indicaba nada.

Galard. Graude. Ese fue el primer momento en que Arles oía sobre esa fundación oriental. No lo olvidaría, pero tampoco le prestó real importancia a ese hecho. Los japoneses era una raza inferior, el tener caballeros de esa pequeña isla o no, no causaría una verdadera diferencia. Sin embargo, no le gustaban los cabos sueltos, no podía permitirlo.

La próxima vez que hablemos... - su voz ronca resonó por los muros de mármol del salón del trono, provocando que el anciano se tensara y temblara - espero que ese problema haya sido resuelto.

S-sí, señor…- tartamudeó, el patriarca movió los dedos, tamborillando estos mientras esperaba impaciente el siguiente tema a tratar - Santidad… otra cosa más, el santo de Perseus espera por su audiencia, tal como usted lo ha ordenado.

"Perseo".

Arles-Saga asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Aquel había sido uno de los primeros caballeros de plata en llegar al Santuario. El primero en obtener tan importante título había sido Sirius, el Can Mayor. . Lo habían seguido , Albiore, Cristal, Cerberus y Centaurus. Perseus, Perseus, se repetía, una constelación importante, un personaje en las leyendas de extraordinario valor y fortaleza. Bendecido por Athena y Hermes y, sobre todo, poseedor del Gorgorion sagrado en su escudo. Tenía que tener cuidado con él. Su poder lo tenía sin cuidado, pero bastaba con ver documentos antiguos para darse cuenta que Perseo gustaba de chicos de fuertes convicciones idealistas y con un claro sentido de justifica. Arles no quería justicieros ni héroes en sus tropas. Quería soldados que le obedecieran ciegamente. Por eso era importante e indispensable conocer a cada uno de ellos.

Bien, hazlo pasar…¿Cómo se llama Perseo?

Argol, mi señor. Argol de Perseo- había pronunciado mal su nombre, en otra ocasión Arles le hubiera provocado un dolor inimaginable por esa falla tan grave. Argol era una gran y abismal diferencia a Algol. Sin embargo, aquello también captó su atención.

"Vaya, vaya"...

Según los reportes, el candidato más fuerte para la armadura de Perseo era un joven llamado Mirfak. Valiente, honorable, pero quizá un tanto impulsivo. Y sin embargo quien había obtenido la armadura había sido Algol. Gigas le había facilitado su archivo, y con solo verle un instante empezó a recordarle. Tenía claro qué clase de misión le correspondía. Algol, el demonio.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de los pasos metálicos acercándose , lentamente, con calma. Eran pasos fuertes, seguros de sí mismo. Aquello le ayudó a darse cuenta de qué clase de hombre era.

Adelante Perseus. Acércate.

No importaba el temple que uno poseyera: estar frente al Gran Patriarca del Santuario, el líder de los 88 caballeros y portavoz de Athena, siempre era algo intimidante. Mas él no demostró su total asombro, sus nervios y los múltiples estremecimientos que amenazaban con hacerle caer. Antes de llegar a la escalinata, Algol se hincó ante el mayor sumisamente.

Algol de Perseo, a sus ordenes, su santidad.

Nadie podría imaginarse que aquel hombre alto y fornido fuese árabe. Poseía ojos opacos grises como la piedra y cabello castaño cenizo, su piel si bien no era pálida, no poseía el color tostado de los oriundos de la península arábiga, ni sus rasgos caracteristicos. Sin embargo el acento marcado y algunos gestos lo delataba como un hijo del desierto. ¿Cuántos huérfanos había dado medio oriente al santuario tras las guerras?. Eran ellos quienes habían demostrado ser los soldados más fieles. Conocen el sufrimiento, conocen la maldad del hombre y sobre todo: están determinados a sacrificarse. Arles comprobó por sí mismo que aquel caballero poseía un cosmo diferente a otros caballeros de plata, pero ¿en qué radica dicha diferencia?. No era una cuestión cósmica, era algo más extraño.

Perseus. Athena ha dispuesto para ti una misión de suma importancia que solo tú, estoy seguro, podrás llevar a cabo - notó entonces como, muy levemente, Algol fruncía el ceño, su cuerpo se había puesto tenso cuando alzó la mirada. Arles internamente sonrió. "ERA ese tipo de hombre" - Tengo entendido que tu eres saudí, ¿me equivoco?.

El Arabe bajó la cabeza, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Si, es cierto, su santidad. Nací en el desierto de Rub´al Khali**** en las caravanas de los beduinos**** - contestó el chico con firmeza marcial, como si estuviera acostumbrado a rendir cuentas concisas y claras. El patriarca, movió sus dedos, tamborillando el dedo índice sobre el la cabeza labrada de un demonio en el descansabrazos de su trono. Por minutos con sabor a horas solo ese sonido los acompañó, lo cual inquietó a Algol.

"Debí limitarme a decir solo Si o ser más específico?" se preguntaba ansiosamente.

Tu eres el chico de las oraciones ¿verdad?. - extrañado por ello, Perseo volvió a alzar la vista y luego volvió a asentir nervioso, ¿para que negarlo?. Pero, ¿eso que tenía de importancia? - Todas las mañanas, a la misma hora, corres 67 km alrededor del santuario y al llegar en lo alto del peñasco, rezas por casi 23 min. Vuelves a repetirlo 4 veces más durante todo el día. - hizo una pausa para verle. Perseo permanecía inmóvil y aparentemente inalterable, pero se había puesto más tenso - Pallas Athenea. Cuando la he mencionado, tu cuerpo se tensó. ¿Estas conciente que portas la armadura por designio divino de ella? ¿Estas conciente que al portar a Perseus estas entregando tu vida a la diosa virgen? SI yo te pidiera entregar tu vida por ella, no es por tu dios a quien has de dedicar tus pensamientos, sino a ella. ¿eres consciente de ello, Perseus?

Era eso. Por eso aquel hombre era el patriarca, pensó el chico y comprendiendo su preocupación. ¿y como no?

Algol era un musulmán devoto a primera vista, y en el Islam prohibía tajantemente adorar a otro dios que no fuera su dios Alláh, era la base en la que se sustentaba su religión. Sometimiento a Dios y a su designios. Ser caballero elegido por una diosa femenina, atentaría contra todo lo que el chico creía.

Mirfak***, no había mostrado rastro de sus antiguas creencias. Sin embargo Algol seguía con sus prácticas, cosa que los demás no veía bien. Cosa que causaba, con toda razón, desconfianza sobre a quien depositaba su fidelidad.

Le aseguro - habló, rompiendo el silencio - Mi fidelidad está con Athena, con el Patriarca y el Santuario. Mis prácticas religiosas poco tiene que ver con mi deber, mi señor.

De nueva cuenta, Arles tamborilló sus dedos sobre el descansabrazos y luego se levantó de su trono. Con la larga túnica blanca al ras del piso, caminó lentamente hacía Algol. Parecía que flotaba, sus pasos eran apenas perceptibles. Era como un fantasma, llegó a pensar Algol, manteniendo la mirada baja, sin atreverse a alzar el rostro ahora que el sumo sacerdote estaba a su lado, cubriéndolo con su sombra.

Creeré en tu palabra. Algol. - el chico no estaba seguro si esa afirmación debería hacerlo sentir mejor o no - Dime, Perseus, ¿estás al corriente de la situación en Arabia Saudita?

En el suelo, la sombra que proyectaba el sumo sacerdote era larga y terminaba en las diabólicas alas de su yelmo. No sabía si su mente le estaba haciendo una mala broma al percibir que no era una sola sombra en el piso, eran dos. Perseo, asintió a su pregunta desviando su atención a otro punto.

Es una monarquía Absoluta con la ley Sharia* . También se estableció el wanabismo como religión de gobierno. Actualmente tiene relaciones conflictivas con Irak

Arles, Saga pareció gruñir, aunque la verdad es que estaba riendo. Siguió caminando, primero a un costado del caballero luego al llegar a su espalda se regresó para retornar al trono.

Medusa mantenía los ojos cerrados en la espalda de Algol.

¿Qué sabes de los Ifrit? .

Medusa pareció sisear. Y Algol palideció, tembló ante aquella mención, tuvo que alzar la mirada hacia Arles que volvía a sentarse silencioso en el trono. Esperaba una respuesta, así que volvió a controlarse a sí mismo para responder sin que el temblor de su voz lo evidenciara. El los conocía.

Son una clase de yinn, mi señor patriarca, popularmente conocidos como Genios. Seres de gran poder. Pero para los árabes son llamados Ifrit. Según la tradición, fue la primera raza creada por Dios, directamente de su vaho. No les agradamos, más cuando el hombre aprendió a dominarlos. …- explicó el chico . - Se dice que el rey Salomon, encerró a los Ifrit que se oponían a la ley divina, junto a varios demonios. Los demás, viven entre los hombres, invisibles.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Y así fue. O peor aún.

Los hombres del rey, han encontrado a Iblis, el Ifrit más poderoso y malévolo. - explicó Arles, notando como Algol aun con la mirada baja, abría los ojos con temor - Tu misión, Algol, es evitar a toda costa que despierten a Iblis. Tienes que reforzar el sello que lo mantiene dormido o todo estará perdido. Demuestra tu fidelidad y lealtad a Athena. Sella a Iblis y traelo al Santuario, ¿entendido? .

Frente a Algol apareció un papel con letras griegas que decía Athena. El patriarca le explicaba que aquel sello tenía el poder divino de la diosa, lo cual ayudaría en su encomienda. Perseo aceptó sin titubear, partiendo de inmediato a la misión. Arles sonrió detrás de su máscara.

"Has mandado a Perseo a una misión suicida"

Ra´s Al Ghul. - murmuró, hablando consigo mismo - La cabeza del demonio. Medusa. Estábamos tan seguros que Mirfak sería perseo...en realidad si estaba destinado a serlo. Pero esta vez, Medusa ganó. Esta misión no es para alguien como perseo….para enfrentar a un demonio, necesitamos a otro.

Saga dentro de el, en su mente. Suspiró. Comprendía a qué se refería. Mirfak era el nombre de la estrella ALpha de la constelación de Perseo, representa su codo. Y Algol era la estrella beta. La estrella del demonio. Representaba a Medusa.

Probablemente después de la misión, el chico nunca más vuelva a orar.

"Es lo más probable" dijo con tristeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los hijos del fuego**

 _¿ Dónde demonios estás, Perseo?_

Cuando dos arabes delante de él voltearon a verle fue cuando se dió cuenta que lo había hecho de nuevo. Había hablado en voz alta, y había dicho "demonios". No lo podía evitar. Estaba frustrado. Llevaba dos jodidas semanas en aquel infierno y había perdido el rastro de Algol de Perseo.

Asterion les regaló una sonrisa agradable a los dos hombres y murmuró con un pésimo árabe: _"A- salami Alikum*_ ", que significaba algo como "Dios te dé protección y seguridad". Pero probablemente los dos hombres habrían entendido algo cómo "Dios les de espárragos", cosa que no les molestó, muy al contrario: había causado simpatía y agrado al que veían como un jovencito turista totalmente desorientado que intentaba hablar su idioma sin lograrlo. Por supuesto que esa había sido la intención del chico danés. El no estaba perdido: el resto de las cosas sí.

Tras un amable ofrecimiento de parte de los dos hombres, Asterion agradeció la ayuda y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible. No deseaba otro encuentro desafortunado con la policía religiosa . O como ellos lo conocían: ´" _Policía para el cuidado de la virtud y el castigo al vicio"_. Si, al inicio de su misión había llegado al país disfrazado de estudiante, pero al no tener pistas que le ayudaran pensó que sería una extraordinaria idea vestirse como Saudí y poder acceder a esos lugares donde los extranjeros tenían prohibido el paso.

"Extraordinaria idea. Idiota".

Ahí empeoro todo. La idea había sido una soberana idiotez, sobre todo cuando no tienes idea de nada de la religión musulmana y en general de la forma de pensar de los árabes saudis. Extra si no hablas absolutamente nada del idioma. Así que, obviamente, el chico se vió en problemas por no acatar las normas religiosas, por cometer errores que para ellos era un asunto grave (por decir poco). El resultado de su "extraordinaria idea" era que estos guardias del orden - muy diferentes a los policías del gobierno - lo tenían marcado y sentenciado a ser lapidado en la plaza pública. Pero bueno, gracias a su ingenio pudo escapar.

"En mi defensa, es mi primera misión…." pensó el chico, tratando de autojustificar sus errores. Nadie tiene porque saberlo. Jamás. Ya podía imaginarse a Móses jodiendole por toda la eternidad si se le ocurría contárselo.

Ahora por ello, estaba en esa situación. El caballero plateado de Los perros de Caza perdió el rastro. Pero volvería a rastrearlo, tardo o temprano lo encontraría y patearía su trasero, !nada le gustaría más que ello¡. Con eso en mente el sabueso se dispuso a aclarar su mente. Se sentó en un café de esos que abundan en la ciudad de Rihad ; conservando su actuación de atolondrado turista perdido, se dedicó a acomodar toda la información con la que contaba.

Había seguido la pista a Algol hasta ese punto, hasta esa ciudad. Los primeros meses, el caballero de Perseo había dado informes constantes sobre su misión encomendada. Con letra clara, elegante , de trazo seguro y sin redundar, seguía las pistas sobre algo llamado IFRIT. El danés leyó una y otra vez las notas de Algol para encontrar las pistas necesarias para encontrarlo….pues si hallaba a lo que él llamaba Ifrit, seguramente lo encontraría a él ¿verdad?..

Según sus investigaciones, Ifrit era un ser de gran poder muy codiciado. Según su entendimiento era como el genio de Aladino?. Al parecer el Rey de Arabia Saudita quería tenerlo ¿o ya lo tenía?. Según informes de Algol, los hombres del rey aún no habían hallado al demonio, sin embargo habían encontrado algo que les ayudaría. La clave para llegar al poderoso Ifrit.

¿Cual era la clave? Al parecer Algol se había infiltrado en la guardia real con el fin de investigarlo. Hasta ahí había llegado su último reporte. Asterion notó un cambio notable: Su letra. Era angulosa, inacabada, apresurada. A partir de ese momento, Algol había desaparecido. No podía sentir ninguna vibración de su cosmoenergía. No estaba en ningún registro. Nada.

La forma en que todos estos informes habían llegado al santuario había sido gracias a la ayuda de Jamian y "sus hijos". Esto era debido al total control que tenía el gobierno con las comunicaciones, teléfono o correo. Los cuervos amaestrados del caballero Cuervo era la forma más segura de presentar reportes entre ellos**. Pero sucedió un día en que ninguno de los cuervos mandados llegó . Jamian hizo un gran drama por ello y por supuesto, se perdió comunicación con Perseo. ¿Algol había sido descubierto?¿Asesinado?.

Asterion pensó que sería muy sencillo colarse al palacio para investigar cuál había sido la "pista clave" que había ido a buscar Algol . Pero no, no había hallado nada de lo que buscaba. Incluso metiéndose en la mente de todos los hombres que custodiaban el palacio. Nada. Lo que sí, y dejó un amargo sabor en la boca, fue el enterarse de cosas, de secretos que tenía la familia del Sultán tras los muros. Se había enterado de secretos del gobierno tan aterradores que empezó a pensar que quizá Algol había desertado por ello.

Muchas cosas, pero ninguna pista sobre Perseo. Y para su mala suerte, había activado la alarma de seguridad en un mal paso que había dado. Eso no lo sabía. Sabía leer la mente humana, pero no sucedía lo mismo con las máquinas. Aquello le pesaría al momento de sentarse en aquella cafetería, de esas que abundan en la gran capital de Arabia Saudita.

El sonido emitido por unas enormes bocinas lo distrajo de su lectura. Asterion confirmó la hora en su reloj. Aquello era el aviso del _**'asr**_ , del cuarto rezo del día del Salat . Sabía que a partir de ese momento toda actividad se suspendería en la ciudad. Los negocios cerrarían y todos - pues en ese lugar no había libertad de culto - estaban obligados en aquel momento a rezar. El observaba desde su asiento sin interrumpir, pensando que Algol en aquel momento estaría haciendo lo mismo, sea donde fuera que estuviera.

"Algol. El que reza"

Pensar en el chico lo hizo sonreír estúpidamente. Cosa que lo hizo pestañear confundido, fruncir el ceño y sacudir su cabeza. Que tonteria. Admitía que hubo un tiempo en que se había obsesionado por no poder leer en la mente del árabe….¿pero que de interesante podría tener?. Quizá su mente estaba llena de Suras*** como la mayoría que estaba frente a él. Lo sobreestimó. Algol no era más que un hombre común y corriente, quizá el más aburrido de todos. Pero…¿porque asociaba todo lo que veía con el chico?. Cuando tomaba café en aquel lugar se preguntaba si Algol le gustaba así o si lo endulzaba su bebida. Cuando comía, ¿rezaba antes y comía con la mano derecha tal como lo hacían estos hombres? ¿Se masturbaría?. Asterion frunció el ceño de nuevo, preguntandose de que color eran los ojos de perseo. ¿Azules?. ¿grises? ¿verdes? Era curioso, porque era lo que más llamaba la atención, sus ojos, o quizá más que sus ojos su dura, rapaz, fija e incómoda mirada. Luego estaba esa sonrisa torcida o lo ancho de su espalda o su manera de moverse...estúpido Algol de mierda!. Asterion se dió de golpes con la palma de su mano apartando de su mente aquel rubio tal como se hace a una cubertería de plata que no quería que perdiera brillo y lo guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de su memoria. Claro, hasta que volvía a sacarlo, más brillante y afilado que antes, justo como para apuñalarlo.

"Achs, matenme"

Suspiró mientras daba un trago a su café, disfrutando su fuerte sabor amargo. Fue al momento de depositarlo sobre la mesa que el sabueso se estremeció. Un mal presentimiento. No. Había escuchado algo. Murmullos con un tinte peligroso. No era necesario saber el idioma para alertarlo. Buscó con su cosmos el origen y se vió asi mismo de espaldas en la mente de alguien oculto en un edificio cercano. Se vio de lado. Y de frente. Varias mentes a la vez vigilando sus movimientos. Más que ello, estaban listos para apresarlo. Carecía de importancia preguntarse ¿por que?, tenía que moverse. El caballero de plata amplió el rango de su mente hacía los soldados imperiales….eso eran.

Aun fingiendo ser un atolondrado turista, pidió la cuenta, buscó en sus bolsillos y fingió que el dinero se caía al piso. Una docena de miradas se preparaban para al momento de que el chico se levantara y saliera de la plaza para atraparlo.

Cosa que no sucedió.

Si se les preguntaras ningún oficial tuvo una explicación convincente de cómo un chico tan visible (vestía una llamativa playera color amarillo-me-veo-a-km) pudo haber escapado. No era más que un mocoso!. Algunos afirman que lo vieron caminando hacia las calles paralelas, otros al mismo lo vislumbraron corriendo hacía la calle oriente, y otro par aseguraban que había huído entre la gente del mercado. Si alguien les hubiera querido explicar que Asterion Canes Venatici no solo leía la mente de los demás, sino que también la engañaba, estos se hubieran reído por tal explicación tan absurda. Lo cierto es que Asterion era capaz de crear "fantasmas" de sí mismo y colocarlos en distintos puntos con el fin de desorientar a sus contrincantes, y al mismo tiempo buscar sus debilidades con su habilidad de leer la mente. Si se le hubiera dado la misión de derrotar a aquel ejército, el joven danés hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo sin problema. Pero esa no era su misión.

Alejado ya de la plaza y vestido a la usanza saudí, es decir con la vestidura de algodon blanco que cubria todo su cuerpo hasta los tobillos y el pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza, . El Thawb y el guthra respectivamente. Asterion se preguntaba qué hacer, mirando constantemente atrás como si estuvieran siguiéndolo aún. Tenía que encontrar la manera de alejarse aún más de aquel lugar. Tenía que…

¿Taxi?

Bueno, a eso si que le llamaba buena suerte. Subió al carro sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando este empezó a moverse el chico se permitió relajarse un instante, recargó su cabeza en el asiento del taxi, cerró los ojos y soltó aire pesadamente mientras se quitaba el guthra de la cabeza con frustración . "La he cagado...no sé cómo, pero lo hice, de nuevo…."

Ah, extranjero!?

El moreno danes de ojos oscuros alzo la vista donde el taxista lo veía desde el retrovisor con una gran sonrisa. Era delgado y tapaba sus ojos con unas grandes gafas de sol. Asterion le obsequió la primera sonrisa genuina del día, pues siempre era agradable oír tu idioma y no estar peleando en descubrir que le decían estas personas. - Si, estoy de vacaciones. Quisiera conocer las afueras de la ciudad por favor.

El taxista solo movió la cabeza asintiendo, lo cual aprovechó el sabueso para despedirse de la gran ciudad de Rihad, moderna pero a la vez conservadora. Apesar de los inconvenientes, el lugar le parecía grato y su gente era generosa y atenta. Extrañaría el café de ese lugar..

" _Así que él es un caballero de Athena…."_

"..."

Tensión.

El reflejo de Asterion abrió los ojos descomunalmente y las manos se cerraron en puños. Ese hombre. Sus pensamientos llegaron a el como una bofetada. Girando la cabeza como en cámara lenta lo analizó notando cosas que había pasado por alto al inicio: sus manos estaban quemadas. No tenía uñas, era como si se las hubiera arrancado. Además, muy oculto por su ropa poseía heridas en su cuello y marcas de moretones en su mejilla. El caballero de plata expandió su mente, tratando de acceder en la suya.

Eso no ha sido muy cortés… - se quejó el taxista, delgado y moreno - Es tal como me lo contó Alghûl. Te encanta curiosear.

…. - afiló la vista a la mención de ese nombre - ¿quien eres tu?.

El taxista con calma, detuvo su carro en una calle para ceder el paso a una ancianita en andadera quien iba acompañada de sus nietos.

Yo?, solo uno de los muchos taxistas en la ciudad. Me llamo Wadd AlQmar. - otra sonrisa, con lo que se dió cuenta que le faltaba un par de dientes a pesar de que no pasaba de los 30 años. - Me dice Waddu de cariño.

Cómo es que conoces a Algol. ?

Es mi amigo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Tampoco lo creía. - Entonces sabes que lo estoy buscando desesperadamente.¿que ha pasado con el? ¿Sabe dónde está?

" _Por favor, señor taxista, si es tan amable puede decirme donde esta mi amigo perdido?"_

Lo dijo en su mente, lo cual lo hizo pestañear confundido pues hace un momento no había podido "leerlo". Bufó. - ….por favor. - concedió el caballero de mala gana.

Una vez que la ancianita cruzara la calle, el hombre volvió a arrancar el carro, retomando la marcha de este. - Fue a enfrentarse a Iblis y a su ejército de Ifrits.

Asterion se quedó en silencio analizando esa nueva información. ¿Iblis?¿ejército de Ifrits? Pero no le habían encomendado buscar a EL IFRIT?.

Waddu rió roncamente, como si tosiera - Tu piensas que Ifrit era un SOLO ser!?. AH chico. Te equivocas. Ifrit no es una criatura, es una raza de criaturas mágicas. Los ifrit, son seres malignos y el más poderoso de ellos, es Iblis. ¿entiendes? .

Asterion lo miró al rostro por el retrovisor - ¿Quién eres tú ….? - volvió a preguntar, notando algo detrás de aquellas gafas de sol. No sé cubría para ocultar sus golpes sino...

El árabe sólo habló cuando la luz roja del semáforo detuvo el carro. - Alghûl se infiltró en el ejército personal del rey, y entró al palacio para encontrar la clave para encontrar la ubicación de Iblis.

El menor alzó una ceja. Eso ya lo sabía. El taxista continuó - ¿Quién soy yo?. Yo era esa clave. Estuve preso por los hombres del rey dentro del palacio. Me torturaron por meses y meses….los hombres, son seres crueles. … - otra sonrisa desdentada y Asterion comprendió que todas las heridas, eran marcas de torturas - ¿quien soy yo?. Soy un un hijo del fuego. Soy un yinn.

Fue cuando el que había pensado era un hombre común y corriente se quitó las gafas de sol y mostró sus ojos. Pero no había ojos ahí, era fuego, dos flamas que chispoteaban e iluminaban todo. El sabueso supo por que no podía acceder a su mente, porque no era humano…se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir o pensar. Lo cual provocó otra risa a Waddu.

Los yiin, somos la tercera raza creada por Allah, fuimos creados apartir del fuego sin humo, a diferencia del hombre que fue creado del barro. No vivimos en el mismo plano dimensional que los humanos, pero bueno, yo tuve la mala suerte de ser sellado en el cuerpo de un mortal. Por eso puedes verme y puedes hablar conmigo. Puedo morir, incluso puedo formar una familia.

Como es que conoces a Algol?...- interrumpió impaciente el chico.

El yinn, volvió a colocarse las gafas y sonrió. - Lo conozco desde que era un niño. Cuando fui sellado en el cuerpo de un débil humano me desmayé en el gran desierto, donde los pastores del desierto me encontraron y cuidaron. Era solo un niño, pero Algol, sabía que yo no era un humano. Aún así, se hizo mi amigo. ¿Sabes por qué Algol llegó al santuario?. Por mi. Los hombres han buscado al Iblis por milenios y solo puede ser encontrado por otro Yinn. No tardaron en encontrar el campamento beduino, y destruirlo con el fin de encontrarme o eso pensaba yo, pues al que buscaban era a Algûl.

El danés entendía ahora menos. Pero fue atando cabos pocoa poco, más cuando el yinn se quitó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y mostraba por completo su rostro. Su rostro. ¡Su rostro! Aquel rostro le provocó un estremecimiento completo en todo su cuerpo.

La primera y única vez que Asterion había leído los pensamientos de Algol fue cuando llegaron al santuario. Algol lo veía con insistencia, pensando que le recordaba a alguien, lo veía sintiendo paz y seguridad.

Y al ver al yinn lo comprendió. Fácilmente ellos dos pudieran ser gemelos de no ser por las lenguas de fuego que salían de sus ojos. Por eso Algol siempre lo observaba como si esperara algo de él.

Alghûl me rescato y me pidió que si acaso un caballero me encontrara y preguntara por él, lo detuviera.

Fue el deseo que él pidió.? - preguntó sin pensarlo, lo cual provocó una furiosa carcajada del taxista.

Los yinn no cumplimos deseos, perrito. - contesto con aquella sonrisa desdentada -. Igual que el hombre, se nos dió libre albedrío. Igual que el hombre, hay yinn buenos y malos, o una mezcla de los dos. Igual que el hombre, algunos yinn tiene "cosmo" o no. Yo solo soy Wadd, el yinn sin poder. El yinn sellado. El taxista. Pero este taxista sabe donde está Iblis y te voy a decir donde.

Finalmente, habían salido de Rihad donde las autopistas inmensas y largas recorrían el desierto del norte. Ahora comprendía que los Ifrit, era yinn con poderes, poderes malignos. Había otra raza de yinn, los Ghull, quienes habían hecho trato con los demonios y seres infernales.

¿Por que me ayudas? - pregunto Asterion bajandose finalmente del taxi, viendo el infinito desierto de arabia saudita frente a el. - no deberías ayudar a los yinn como tu?.

No lo hago por ti, sino por Alghûl.

¿Por que, si sabías el peligro que corría, lo guiaste hacía donde esta Iblis?

Waddu bajó la mirada, apenado. - Por que solo un Ghul puede derrotar a un Ifrit - Asterion volvió a fruncir el ceño sin decir nada - Te lo dije, los hombres del rey no me buscaban a mi esa ocasión.

Quieres decir que ALgol es...

El arabe, bajo del carro tambien, mirando hacía el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. Luego negó con la cabeza.

No y si. Algol por si mismo no podría derrotarlo. Pero si ella.

Ella?

Medusa. Medusa es el Ghull. Asterion. Algol no estaba destinado para ser perseo...pero si para portar a medusa. Asterion, Alghul, nunca ha rezado en su vida. Toodo el tiempo, el habla con ella.

No supo que decir. Era demasiado. Waddu suspiró y señaló al oriente.

Ra´s AlGhul . La estrella demoniaca representa la cabeza de medusa en la constelación de perseo. Se le ha llamado así por que aveces desaparece y aveces brilla con intensidad, parpadeando. Ve en dirección de Medusa y encontraras Alghul...y quizá no sea muy tarde.

Pero no has dicho que solo Medusa puede derrotar a Iblis. En ese caso, lo más seguro es que ALgol haya tenido éxito.

Waddu, sonrió tristemente - El que pueda derrotarlo, no significa que QUIERA hacerlo.

Un nuevo suspiro, con lo cual el taxista se volvió a subirse al carro mirando a Asterion desde su lugar.

Le gusta endulzarlo.

mmm?

El café, a el le gusta dulce - confesó el yinn humano, con una sonrisa melancolico - Salvalo...aunque no lo creas, el me ha hablado de ti, sabueso. El curioso.

Dicho eso, encendió el carro y con un momento de mano, se despidió del caballero de plata. Y mientras se daba vuelta y lo veía por el retrovisor de su taxi se dió cuenta que el chico ya se había ido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 6:

La dulce nostalgia

 _Estás nostálgico, Dulce Perseo_

Con los ojos cerrados, Algol sonríe por la declaración de su dama. Es apenas un gesto suave que se disuelve cuando da un sorbo al café humeante que le han preparado. Solo él la escucha: una melodiosa voz siseante y sensual. Solo él sonríe de esa forma para ella.

Su dulce Perseo.

Una, dos, tres cucharaditas de azúcar morena acompañan el café especiado, que es la forma en que ellos suelen prepararlo. Con cardamomo, con clavo, ceremoniosamente en un silencio agradable, casi musical. Un café siempre ardiente y amargo; tal como el desierto mismo.

Pero a él le gusta endulzarlo. Desde que tiene memoria ha sido así. Ella se burla de él por ello. "Dulce Perseo" le llama venenosamente. Por que odia a Perseo y porque sabe que él no tiene nada de dulce más que aquel hábito.

Algol abre sus ojos con lentitud, casi con pereza y observa detenidamente el desierto frente a él y piensa en su inmensidad, en su belleza. Piensa que su hogar es un lugar lleno de ausencias terribles. Y después desvía la vista hacía el anciano con quien ha compartido todo este viaje. El shaikh* de aquella caravana beduina quien lo acogió y curó sus heridas.

Si, era un nostálgico de mierda. Añoraba como la tela negra de las tiendas de los beduinos se plantaban en la piel quebradiza del desierto. Los famosos nómadas del Hiyaz –los balawi, los harb, los yuhaina. - poco a poco se han asentado en ciudades, en barrios residenciales, en oficinas, en barracones militares. Ya quedan tan pocos.

Algol disfruta de la bebida en honor a su despedida. Cree que uno debe atesorar sus adioses.

 _Pues no siempre se puede uno despedir, ¿verdad, mi dulce niño?_

"Y no siempre se puede beber éste café". El rubio sonríe de nuevo: solo a ella, con cariño filial.

El anciano piensa que ese chico debe estar enamorado pues siempre tiene la mente en las nubes. Pero no dice nada. Respeta sus silencios largos y contemplativos.

La paz sea con usted, que Allah ilumine su camino. Le dicen en balawi momentos después y él está a punto de reírse. Más responde lo adecuado tras un abrazo que repitió a cada miembro de la tribu.

Algol los ve partir hasta que la caravana desaparece de su vista como un espejismo creado por el insufrible calor, y pasados unos minutos siente precisamente eso, que eso fueron: un espejismo de un oasis de lo que en ese momento necesitaba : amabilidad.

Luego, como en cámara lenta, gira su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto.

-Hemos llegado…

Al-Antar.

Lugar donde antes había grandes pozos de agua que ahora se han secado y que ha caído en la obsolescencia total. Ya nadie llegaba allí, nadie recuerda que ahí fue donde bebieron eruditos de Timbuctú, o los mercaderes andalusíes en busca de incienso, o los exploradores europeos del siglo XIX que se movían por el Hiyaz disfrazados de peregrinos.

Algol observa unas marcas talladas en las rocas. Eran suyas. Trazos infantiles que antes no tenían tanto sentido como ahora. Silencioso, perseo se hinca para tocar los bajorelieves que advierten, que amenazan. Dibuja de nuevo la silueta de tres figuras femeninas.

Nadie recuerda ese lugar.

Solo el. Quizá Waddu, hace muchos años atrás.

 _Estás nostálgico, dulce Perseo…_

Estando ahí, de rodillas , Algol sonríe.

 _~~ Flashback ~~_

"...y entonces, dijo el hombre sabio con una sonrisa, si las cosas que vienes a contarme no son verdad, ni bueno, ni necesario, sepultémoslo en el olvido..."*

Su voz era agradable al oído, poseía esa clase de entonación y ritmo que era difícil no dejarse atrapar por sus narraciones. En unas ocasiones era dulcemente embriagador como los dátiles con miel, otras veces era sombrío y terrorífico como las grandes grutas de Omán, y otras cuantas melancólico y deprimente. Escucharle con atención era perderse y soñar. Era sentir, amar, odiar, reflexionar o simplemente olvidarse que estaban ahí.

Por si fuera poco los movimientos de manos creaba sombras teatrales que acompañaban sus relatos; sus cuentos, sus poemas. Frente a la gran fogata, la gente del desierto contemplaba en silencio al hombre ciego, tardaron unos segundos en recordar como respirar. A decir verdad muchos de los relatos eran conocidos y populares, pero en voz de él era como si los escucharan por primera vez, era como si todo tuviera sentido. Como si encontraran la clave sobre algo. Era esa la particularidad que lo había hecho muy popular dentro de su comunidad. Un instante después el lugar se llenó de murmullos, único sonido en Al-Antar, donde la caravana beduina se había detenido a establecer su campamento.

Eventualmente hombres, mujeres y niños se levantaron de sus lugares para volver a sus tiendas agradeciendo al hombre por la narración de esa noche.

A aquel hombre se lo conocía como "El narrador de cuentos". Era ciego cuando llegó. Un día, cuentan, el desierto lo escupió, débil y amnésico. Así lo encontró la caravana de Isufur Ib Numai que pasaba por ahí, rescatándolo.

Isufur era un hombre piadoso que no dudo en acogerlo, convencido de que su llegada era un buen presagio, una señal divina. Su gente era amable y sencilla como él. Ayudaban a los peregrinos a llegar a la Kaaba cruzando el desierto, ellos son los que les ofrecían agua, comida y resguardo, sin importar el lugar de procedencia; pues todos son hijos de Allah. Lo que más le agradaba de ellos, era que no estaban regidos por las normas del gobierno saudí. Pues aunque creen en Allah y seguían lo que el Corán decía, su búsqueda era otra, más enfocada a la relación de dios con el cosmos, la naturaleza y los seres primordiales.**

Quizá por eso, a los pocos meses ya se había acoplado bien a la comunidad. Pensar en ello le hace sonreír. Bajo la apariencia de un hombre joven, flaco y alto, de rostro alargado y afilado, nadie parecía sospechar ni temerle. Ya no.

Quizá…

Incluso los de su tipo guardan esperanzas. Esas que trata de callar tajantemente de su mente y corazón casi de inmediato.

Sería mejor aprovechar ese momento que se ha quedado solo para quitarse el vendaje que cubre sus ojos ciegos.

Aunque en realidad no era invidente. La gente pensaba que sí porque debajo de sus párpados no había nada, solo dos cuencas vacías. Los pocos que lo habían visto se sentían aturdidos por aquellos agujeros negros que invariablemente los sumergían en una oscuridad tan remota, tan profunda que parecía tragarse todo. Mas no siempre era así.

El narrador observó el fuego de la fogata, se cercioro de nuevo de que no había nadie en los alrededores, y una vez seguro aspiró profundamente aire.

Aire, humo y sobre todo el fuego de la gran fogata, la cual se arremolinaba para entrar en su boca. No dejó nada, hasta la última de las llamaradas fue tragada con el fin de alimentar sus ojos. Por que no solo era fuego, era toda la creencia, asombro y maravilla que la gente le había avivado.

Dos lenguas de fuego salían de sus cuencas y se mantuvieron ahí, bailando en su interior. Así era su verdadera naturaleza, una parte de él, la que lo mantiene en ese plano, atado, maldito.

Waddu suspira satisfecho por el festín que se ha negado por tantos días. Tras un quejido se levanta del tronco en que se ha sentado todo ese tiempo y se encamina a su propia tienda, la más alejada de todos.

Fue cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su morada cuando escuchó susurros entre las formaciones de rocas que ellos aprovechaban para que las tormentas de arena no los sepultaran. La misma que ellos utilizaban para ocultar a sus camellos y cabras, manteniéndolos a salvo. Una de las voces poseía "algo" que lo puso alerta, pero no sabría determinar qué cosa era.

-No digas eso, a mi me agrada.- a primera instancia no reconoció la voz, era claro que le pertenecía a un niño y le respondía una mujer, mas no entendió lo que ella le decía…. Tendría que irse: no era de su incumbencia - ...no importa que sea un djinn a mi me agrada.

Ahí fue cuando se detuvo a mitad de camino, pasmado. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Retrocediendo, caminó sigilosamente en dirección a donde había oído las voces, movido por la curiosidad y una creciente sensación pánico en su interior.

Ahí está, dándole la espalda. Contempló la silueta de un niño arrodillado en posición de oración. Solo él.

Sin embargo y claramente por un segundo, pudo escuchar un siseo que le advierte de su presencia.

 _Atrás_

El niño no tenía más de 9 años y, como la mayoría de los niños de beduinos, vestía ropa ligera de algodón con un abrigo largo de lana. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un imamah, un turbante largo. El adulto notó como su espalda se tensaba y callaba abruptamente. Si pretendía ser discreto, había fallado miserablemente.

Waddu le reconoce de inmediato

-Algûl - le llama suavemente con el acento característico de la gente del norte, de Jordania. Ambos saben que han sido descubiertos. El aludido ladea el rostro para verle con una mueca de sorpresa tan fingida que Waddu no puede evitar sonreírse, al menos internamente - Es muy tarde… ¿con quien hablabas?

-¿Yo? - su rostro era una máscara muy mal pintada de inocencia y de circunstancia, enderezó la espalda y señaló al Corán que estaba frente a el, dando a entender lo obvio que estaba haciendo. - Pido por la paz mundial.

-Ah, claro – una mentira demasiado descarada que sonaba como los programas de Miss Universo que una vez habían sintonizado en la T.V (si, los beduinos suelen cargar su t.v). Por supuesto que fingió no darse cuenta de la escasa ropa de las concursantes debido a su convincente ceguera. - claro, claro, la paz mundial.

Incluso en ese momento mantiene aún los ojos cerrados y ocultos del niño quien vuelve la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

No tuvo otra alternativa más que acercarse al chico. El "narrador ciego" fue pasando los obstáculos de rocas y ¿serpientes? que hacen evidenciar que el buen hombre ciego no lo era. Que lo descubriera carecía ya importancia. Un minuto atrás habría fingido torpeza, pero ahora… ¿que caso? Después de unos instantes Waddu se sienta a lado del chico, con la postura descuidada y desparramada entre las rocas y la arena.

Era muy noche ya y las estrellas se podían contemplar claramente.

-Dime, Alghûl, ¿desde cuando lo sabes? - rompió el silencio, abriendo los ojos e iluminando alrededor de donde estaba.

El niño lo ve por fin de frente. Enmudece al quedarse viendo fijo directo a sus ojos: dos remolinos de fuego puro, primordial. Un estremecimiento lo sacude. Después de todo, no todos los días se pueden contemplar a un djinn.

Hay asombro y maravilla. Mas no miedo. Waddu se inquieta por eso. No hay miedo. Al contrario, el mocoso parece relajarse. Algûl suspira y cambia su postura, imitándolo al desparramarse sobre su tapete ritual. Luego ante su asombro se desprende de su turbante, lanzándolo lejos y con desprecio.

Tenía el cabello tan largo como el de una chica, del color de las dunas de arena: claramente, el chico no pertenecía a esa tribu. Algunos mechones estaban trenzados y en los extremos colgaban cascabeles de cáscara de nuez o caracoles marinos. Era como si hubiera envejecido en segundos.

No eres muy discreto, djinn - su voz y su rostro cambiaron; eso fue lo que hizo que se estremeciera - Te encanta llamar la atención, supongo que es cosa de los djin. Pero si tanto te preocupa, no le diré a nadie, pero…

Yo no cumplo deseos, mocoso. - le interrumpió hostil, tronando los dedos y crispando el fuego en sus ojos.

Tenía que pensar qué hacer con aquel quien acaba de romper la tranquilidad de la que había gozado hasta ahora. Gracias a ese niño ahora tendría que irse, tendría que matarlo... tendría que….

¿Por qué coño se ríe?

-Ya sé que no cumples deseos. ¿Sabes? Me agradabas más cuando eras un perrito.

Su rostro perdió color mientras el niño seguía hablando suavemente - ...como gato no tanto, como perro podía acariciarte la cabeza y lamías mis dedos.

-No sé de qué hablas…. -aseguró con un peligroso tono de advertencia en el.

 _Miente…_

-Descuida, yo sé que los djinn pueden asumir diversas formas para visitarnos y como ya nos habíamos visto te he reconocido... - explicaba con una sonrisa tendenciosa.

-¿Donde leíste….? Alghûl, con quién hablabas hace rato?

El chico acomodó su flequillo que tapaba a veces su visión, y al mover la cabeza, sus colgantes del cabello sonaron suavemente y amenazadoramente como el cascabel de una serpiente. Se tomó bastante tiempo antes de contestar.

-Con ella

-¿Ella?

Se encogió de hombros

-No sé - la mirada de Waddu volvió a arder con furia, pero Algol se limitó a sonreírle - En serio. Me ha dicho que ha tenido muchos nombres. Le pregunto su historia y ella, como tú, me cuenta varias cosas, cuentos diferentes, a veces verdaderos, a veces falsos, le gusta que la escuche. En ocasiones dice que es un ángel, lo cual no creo porque ella maldice mucho y los ángeles no creo que digan tantas vulgaridades.

Por primera vez, Algol lo ve sonreír, una risa se le escapa queda y genuinamente divertida. Probablemente sabía algo que él ignoraba en torno a los ángeles.

-Yo sé que es como tú, aunque no me lo diga.

Su sonrisa se borra, pues Waddu no sabe qué decir ante las palabras del chico. No son mentiras, no son fantasías. ¿Quien demonios esta frente a el?

-¿Qué más te dice?

-Muchas cosas. Dice que en realidad está muy lejos, en las montañas más allá del gran desierto. Dice que tiene hambre, que siempre tiene hambre y soledad. Me pide que la rescate. Me dice que ella si cumple deseos. Que las otras me ayudarán.

-¿Las otras?

-Sus hermanas…

Algol le dedicó una sonrisa un poco más normal. Más de acuerdo a su edad. Una sonrisa que le recuerda a otros tiempos. Parece que sacar a la luz aquel secreto alivia un poco su alma... y de cierta forma, relaja también la suya.

-Le llaman la estrella del demonio - señalando el cielo, Algol apunta la estrella que le da nombre - ¿Sabes porqué? Porque parpadea y porque desaparece por casi 3 días por completo como si se la tragara la noche. Ella dice que es porque "ellas" han perdido su ojo. *** Pierden su luz. Pero luego vuelve aparecer, con su luz rojiza - Algol cierra los ojos, parece que la escucha de nuevo, pero Waddu solo es capaz de escuchar a una serpiente que pasa a su lado, deslizándose hacia el niño como una fiel mascota - Y es cuando hablo con ella. Me di cuenta cuando rezaba, esa noche. En el día que Waddu fue un perrito negro.

Waddu frunce el ceño, no por la serpiente que se deslizaba rumbo a Algol ha desaparecido entre su cabello, sino porque parece recordar ese pasaje que el chico menciona, más es evidente que le cuesta trabajo.

Al-Antar es un sitio olvidado, porque Arabia no es solo un lugar de terribles ausencias, sino también de olvidos y desmemoria.

Quizá Waddu, el Narrador de cuentos, no lo recuerde con exactitud. No con ese cuerpo, Algol no sabe como es que el Djinn terminó sellado , ni quien fue quien lo hizo ni por qué. Pero el recuerda cuando tenía todo su poder, recuerda el día en que lo conoció.

Fue después del término del Ramadán, el Eid Al Fit***. Estaba en Jeddha, al sur. Ahí lo conoció, cuando las caravanas se detuvieron para abastecerse, para descansar y prepararse para el siguiente gran viaje que llevarían a cabo.

Su madre le contaba sobre los djinn, le recomendaba quedarse lejos de ellos pues estos odiaban a los hombres. Le contaba que a veces asumen diferentes formas. Le contaba que solo fingían cumplir deseos.

Nadie le creyó cuando señaló al perrito negro que los observaba mientras él y sus hermanos jugaban. "Es un djinn, es un djin" gritaba. Y el perro permanecía en su lugar, sentado viéndolo fijamente. Algol se acercaba para acariciarle y darle de comer. Sabía que era un djinn por sus ojos. Por su mirada que producía una sensación de vértigo que le quitaba el aliento. Pero nadie le creía. Te llamaré Waddu, le dijo en una ocasión y ese -nombre se quedó grabado en la mente del djinn. Waddu.

De haberle creído y de haber sabido, habrían evitado toda la masacre que sucedió después. Algol ha olvidado a casi todos los niños con quien jugaba. Ha olvidado incluso el rostro de su madre.

Lo que sí recuerda es que fue durante el cuarto rezo, el magrib, cuando inició la matanza. Los bombardeos. Los gritos, los llantos. Recuerda el miedo. El silencio. El no entiende de razones, no llega a comprender del por qué está rodeado de cadáveres al despertar. Una parte de él muere ese día. Y solo lo ve a él, al perrito negro mirándolo fijamente. De él se aferra, llora al abrazarlo, le bautiza con sus lágrimas. Waddu. Waddu una y otra vez hasta cansarse. Y el perro Waddu no se separa de él, lame su rostro, mueve la cola.

Después todo empieza a desdibujarse en su memoria. En algún momento se ha separado del can para continuar con su camino, sabe que no debe mirar atrás. Sabe que si lo hace no verá nada, ni nadie.

Tiene la certeza que le volverá a ver.

Esa noche, Algol rezó como le enseñaron sus padres, trato de recordar la preparación para aquel instante en que se entregaría por completo a Allah, الله اکبر, repitió la primera parte y luego su mente quedó en blanco. Pues rezaba sin fe y con el corazón envenenado. Cosa peligrosa.

 _Haz perdido a tu dios, niño. No temas…no temas dulce niño, yo te protegeré_

La voz solo la escuchaba en su mente, como un eco lejano. Una voz dulce que lo cobijó, que le envolvió por completo. Pero también envenenó.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el niño en su mente

 _Tengo muchos nombres…_

"Dime el que más te gusta"

Hubo un largo silencio. Le pareció que sonreía.

 _Medusa_

Perseo sacude su cabeza para alejar esas memorias que llega a el. Era un nostalgico de mierda, pero ahora debe concentrarse en su misión.

Portaba su armadura de plata al colocarse al borde del pozo seco. Visto desde ese ángulo, parecía la entrada al mismísimo infierno.

Discretamente, pasó sus dedos por una reciente herida en el cuello que aún le dolía. Esa herida que el ifrit le provocó, meses atrás, derrotándolo, humillandolo.

Medusa estaba a su espalda.

-Seguramente ya han mandando a alguien del santuario… - comentó él analizando como siempre su entorno, pues Perseo no era alguien quien se precipita al peligro, no era alguien quien se lanzará al precipicio nomás porque sí.

 _Han pasado tres meses, meses que has perdido el tiempo, OBVIO van a mandar alguien_

Algol rueda los ojos. No queda más que suspirar ante sus reclamos y quejas.

-Waddu no fue una pérdida de tiempo - contesta ala defensiva - Hemos sellado a la mayoria de los ifrits, eso tampoco fue perdida de tiempo. Además que fue tu idea venir hasta acá a pedirles su ayuda.

 _Seguro mandaron a su sabueso_ prosigue ella ignorándolo abismalmente, sabiendo de antemano lo que su comentario lograría en el joven. Su hermoso y dulce Perseo. Tan obvio y transparente.

 _Me sorprende tu insano gusto por los perros_

Hay más caballeros que pudieron haber enviado. Seguro mandaron al iraqui, el centauro de fuego. - para Algol tendría más sentido mandar a buscarle con alguien que tuviera algunas nociones sobre los djinn.

 _Una lástima sin duda, ¿no crees?_

Algol gruñe. La imagen del can menor se forma en su mente claramente. Eso le enfurece. Ella sabe lo que piensa, lo que siente. Sabe que el siempre ha mirado al sabueso no solo por su impactante parecido a Waddu.

Ahora mismo lo puede ver, su sonrisa amplia, sus ojos astutos y sus movimientos agiles. Y la idea de que sea el quien lo este buscando hace que su corazón palpite un poco más rapido.

Pero lo niega.

 _Estas nostalgico, dulce Perseo_

-No molestes… - gruñó malhumorado. - ¿tu no lo estas?, es decir, estamos apunto de verlas, a ellas. Y es curioso.

¿Que es curioso, Algol?.

Porto la armadura de Peseus y estoy apunto de pedirle ayuda a tus hermanas...no sé, es algo enfermo .

 _Tu no eres Perseo, no menciones a ese maldito miserable, ese cerdo asqueroso. Ellas te ayudarán Algol, ellas ya lo han hecho antes, chico desmemoriado. Pero no quiere decir que no pedirán algo a cambio._

Algol suspira - Y hasta ahora me lo dices…

Casi puede ver como Medusa se encoge de hombros, si acaso ella tuviera cuerpo. Y mirando el pozo seco sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Que queda un solo camino y un solo objetivo.

Perseo volvía estar frente a las gorgonas de nuevo.

Con eso en mente, dió un brinco y se dejó caer al gran pozo. Su hogar.

Notas acá:


	6. Capítulo 6

Gorgonas

No supo si la caída había sido larga o corta, tenía la impresión al momento de aterrizar que solo habían pasado unos segundos, pero también sintió que había pasado días enteros cayendo en un mar oscuro de tinieblas.

Su corazón palpitaba furioso contra su pecho y sus oídos producían un eco extraño. Estaba temblando.

De algún modo, tenía la certeza que ya no estaba en lo profundo de aquel pozo de Al-Antar, olvidado por Alá y de la historia misma. Ya no estaba siquiera en Arabia Saudita.

Había accedido a "otro sitio", lo sabía. Su instinto gritaba que regresara. !Aún estás a tiempo de huir! ; cada centímetro de su piel, de cabello, uñas, todo su ser le advertían del peligro. Alrededor de él, no había más que una densa y terrible oscuridad.

Cuando Algol se enderezó para afinar sus sentidos, comprendió muy bien qué era eso que sentía: era miedo. La adrenalina lo hizo apretar los dientes en un intento desesperado por controlarse. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue percibir que algo le faltaba. O Alguien.

"¿Medusa?"

Nada. Silencio.

Algol le llamó cada vez más ansioso, pero su dama guardaba un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. Rápidamente tomó su escudo que generalmente tenía en la espalda y en su mente volvió a llamarle. Pero nada sucedió.

── ¡Perfecto! ¡no te callas por 10 años pero ahora que te necesito no estás!...

Su voz grave retumbó entre la oscuridad, creando un eco en todas partes alrededor. No esta~as~~ .

La "ese" se alargaba creando un camino que le ayudó a mapear la zona en su mente, tal como lo haría un submarino ayudado por su radar. Parecía ser un sistema de grutas por la manera en que dispersaba el sonido. Giró su cuerpo y a su espalda su largo cabello produjo un tintineo por las pequeñas placas de plata y caracoles que colgaban de algunos de sus mechones trenzados.

Los hombres del desierto solían colgarse esa clase de objetos en sus túnicas y/o turbantes para determinar la dirección de los vientos y saber, cual navegantes de las dunas, cuando una tormenta de arena se aproximaba. También solían decir que su sonido, alejaba a los malos espíritus.

Pero en aquel sitio no había viento que soplase. Algol solo tenía una cosa por hacer: seguir su instinto.

Tomando aire profundamente, empezó a caminar con cautela, tratando que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad del lugar. El miedo fue su guía. A su modo de ver, aquello era un indicativo de que iba por buen camino. Entonces, se detuvo al notar algo. Parecía ser una luz, pero al acercarse se percató de que era un halo pálido en el piso. Era una flor hermosa, extraña y fantasmagórica. Estaba tentado en arrancarla para verle de cerca, pero un llamado a la prudencia llegó a tiempo a su cerebro.

Solo había una flor que crecía en un lugar como aquel. La misma clase que florece en los prados de los Asfóleos.

Si era así, no solo tendría que cuidarse de ellas.

Algol fue siguiendo el camino de flores que se dispersaban en el suelo hasta llegar, aparentemente, a un callejón sin salida. Había una pared que le bloqueaba el paso, y los muros a los costados solo marcaban un camino. Gruñó. Cualquier otra persona hubiera retrocedido y buscado opciones. Él no, él permaneció de pie tercamente en aquel sitio.

── ¿Sugerencias?

Medusa permaneció en silencio.

Sin perder la calma, analizó el lugar, dándose cuenta que dicha pared era de un material diferente al de los muros cavernosos a los costados, también se dió cuenta que en un punto determinado la temperatura y la presión habían cambiado. Primero, pensó que el muro frente a el en realidad era una puerta. Una que tenía que abrir a toda costa. Pero después de analizarlo lo descartó.

"Esto parece una madriguera.".

Perseo tomó algo del suelo: una pequeña piedra la cual lanzó hacia arriba. Tal como se había imaginado, no había techo con que chocar. Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta darse idea y tener así la certeza de que ese era el camino que debía seguir. Tenía que saltar. Hizo cálculos basándose en el sonido de las piedras al chocar contra los muros.

Afortunadamente, saltar era su especialidad.

" ¿Cuáles son los atributos de Perseo?"

Sonriendo de lado, Algol tomó vuelo para impulsarse y dar el salto. Y mientras lo hacía, recordó cuando le hicieron esa pregunta, siendo el un aprendiz.

Perseo fue un héroe bendecido por los dioses. Hermes fue el primero en otorgar sus dones, obsequiando sus sandalias aladas. Los herederos del gran héroe Perseo, se decía, poseían "pies ligeros" y sigilosos. El nunca fue el favorito, pues pisaba fuerte contra el piso haciendolo retumbar. Sigiloso nunca. Nadie podía negar, sin embargo, que no había quien lo superara al momento de brincar. No existía defensa que no rompiera con los embistes de sus poderosas patadas. Algol tenía piernas extremadamente fuertes, que aunadas con las alas de plata en sus tobillos le daba una capacidad abrumadora para saltar y patear.**

Si pensaban que solo dependía de Medusa, estaban en un grave error.

De un solo intento llegó al siguiente nivel, donde más flores crecían, casi hasta formar un tapete floreado. El siguió adelante tratando de no pisar esas flores, sin embargo eso no evitó que lo envolviera una sensación de desesperación tan abrumadora que tuvo que detenerse, palmar su rostro con ambas manos y seguir adelante. !Vamos!

!Estoy tan enojado! racionalizó un instante después . Pero, ¿porqué? No tenía motivos para sentirse así. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que tenía todas las razones del mundo para albergar tal enojo, y entre más se adentraba al laberinto, de más oscuridad llenaba su alma.

Ellas dos veían desde un espejo de agua su arribo. Y sonreían al notar a su hermana, la menor, en la espalda de aquel chico. El niño de plata que ellas habían conocido y elegido años atrás. Pero qué guapo está!, piensan las féminas con apetito recién despertado.

Las gorgonas intercambiaron miradas antes de separarse. La historia las ha olvidado. A ellas las hermanas de medusa; las terribles las llamaban. Solo ellas lloraron por su hermana decapitada. Una hablaba siseando con una voz dulce y aterciopelada, totalmente reconfortante. La "ese" que alargaba en cada una de sus palabras era como el cascabel de las serpientes. Se cuenta que empezó a hablar así cuando Perseo asesinó a Medusa. En esa ocasión lloró por días enteros y llenó aquel pozo con sus lágrimas. Su nombre era Euríale. La dulce. La maternal. La piadosa.

Por otro lado, a diferencia de Euríale, su hermana menor era muy distinta a ella. Para empezar su piel era negra como la brea, y al mismo tiempo era tan dura como el metal, de la cintura abajo tenía el cuerpo de una gran serpiente. . Poseía un semblante eternamente maligno, furioso y horroroso. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre no solo era capaz de petrificar a quien le viera, sino que también disolvía las estatuas en arena. Esteno era la más salvaje de las tres, la más peligrosa. De ella se cuenta que, después de que las lágrimas de Euríale se secaran, cuando el luto de su hermana terminó, ella llenó las grutas con su aliento de odio.

Así, pues, quien respirara su vaho, se contamina tal como había pasado con aquel chico. Ella hablaba con preguntas, en un tono desdeñoso.

"¿A Quién ves, ogro endemoniado? ¿Veremos la sangre en tus manos? ¿Qué secreto oscuro avergüenza al santo de plata?"

Y ellas podían ver claramente, lo que en aquel instante se formaba en la mente de Algol. Años atrás notaron su oscuridad. Esta vez lo veían claramente y solo bastaba un detonador; algo que le recuerde que el pasado no ha muerto como ha fingido todo ese tiempo. Se daría cuenta que hay sombras en nuestros corazones que aguardan con paciencia en los pasillos oscuros de nuestra vida. Aquel ingenuo piensa que ha superado todo eso, cree que lo ha dejado marchitarse y que el viento se lo ha llevado. Algol se equivocaba.

Detuvo su andar al encontrarse frente a alguien.

── Tú, estás muerto. ── fue una afirmación que sonó a pregunta. Aunque quería que no se notara, su voz tembló.

La figura frente a él, sólo le dedicó una mirada triste, llena de lástima. Justamente la mirada que tanto le detestaba.

── Mirfak...

Dió un paso adelante, pero el sonido de una risa infantil detrás de él le distrajo. - Me gustan tus ojos, no tienen piedad. Son hermosos. Me gusta las cosas hermosas.

Un pequeño niño rubio, le sonreía con picardía. Habían aparecido como fantasmas frente a el, pero le parecían reales, casi tangibles.

Su corazón latía desbordado, con las emociones desbordándose aun cuando quería mantenerse calmado. Aquel niño lo conocía de tiempo atrás. En el santuario era constantemente atacado por parecer una niña siendo este un varón, aunque nunca se dejó intimidar por esa razón. Las burlas lo fortalecieron, porque era cierto que era una criatura hermosa, casi etérea; pero eso no lo engañó. Algol sabía lo peligroso y fuerte que realmente era. En los entrenamientos, nunca le tuvo lástima ni le subestimó. Por eso le reconoce fácilmente, pero no entiende porqué es a él a quien ve. Sabe que no debe permanecer cerca de ninguna de esas dos ilusiones, porque eso deben ser. Mirfak está muerto y Misty ya no era ese niño. Misty, aquel que fue su primer amigo, hasta que ...

"Fui yo. Por mi supiste que eras diferente. Te lo mostré esa noche. Y te gustó, admitelo, te encantó."

Misty sonríe y con un gesto muy típico de él juega con uno de sus mechones rubios. Perseo frunce el ceño. Pero antes de decir algo al respecto Mirfak lo ataca a gran velocidad, por lo que tiene que anteponer sus brazos defensivamente esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. No como lo esperado.

Eres un asesino, Algol, los caballeros deben portar las armaduras sagradas por la justicia, no por fines egoístas"

El árabe apretó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua mientras colocaba una sonrisa venenosa. Como lo odiaba.

──¿Que sabes tu de justicia, Mirfak?. ── preguntó atacando aún cuando bien sabía que ninguno de sus golpes le afectaría. ── Siempre lo has tenido todo. Nadie te ha traicionado y nunca has tenido que mirar como asesinan a tu gente. Tenías la fuerza, pero eras débil, ingenuo y estúpido. ¿Que sabes tu? ¡Nada!

De nuevo esa mirada cargada de lástima. De nuevo las imágenes del noble aprendiz de Perseo cayendo en su trampa. Algol no poseía la fuerza para derrotarlo, pero su astucia y malicia lo hicieron vencedor. No solo lo derrotó. Lo asesinó a sangre fría.

"Ya habías vencido, Algol, tenías la armadura...¿por qué tu...?" Mirfak llevó su diestra a su cuello, lágrimas en los ojos. Sangraba abundantemente por una herida mortal en la garganta. "Al menos te arrepientes...?"

Algol, no contestó. No olvidaría ese momento. Lo había derrotado ante la sorpresa de todos y la armadura de Perseo lo aceptó como portador. Medusa le habló tan claro esa vez en su mente, tan dulce, tan embriagadoramente. "Mátalo", le susurraba con ponzoña, "No tengas piedad, mi dulce niño. Una vez la tuviste, ¿recuerdas?. Eras tan dulce con quienes no lo merecían. Y ellos los torturaron, aún puedes ver sus rostros, ¿no es cierto?. Decapítalo y alza su cabeza a los cielos, como lo hizo ese hijo de perra...córtale la cabeza y cumple tu promesa".

Lo hizo frente a todos, sin titubeos. Cortó su cuello con sus propias manos y sosteniéndolo del cabello, honró la memoria de medusa y su trágica muerte. Después convirtió a todos los testigos en piedra cuando empezaron a protestar.

── No me arrepiento, Mirfak. ── contestó Algol caminando de frente, donde la cabeza estaba en el suelo junto a muchos cadáveres que simbolizaban a todos los que él había matado, como aquel ejército que fue a buscarlo de niño esa noche, como a todos los hombres del sultán que había asesinado en esta misión, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y sus rostros lo perseguirían por siempre, pero aun así, el continuó caminando hacia adelante ── Dices que tengo que usar la armadura de Perseo por la justicia. ¿que crees que estoy haciendo?. Estoy limpiando esta tierra de los injustos, y continuaré adelante dispuesto a pagar el precio más alto para conseguirlo...algo que tu no estabas dispuesto a pagar.

Detrás de él, todas esas imágenes desaparecieron. Pero aquello no era el final. Por qué había algo más en su corazón.

" Siempre tan frío, Algol, ¿no quieres que te dé un poco de calor?"

Otra voz, ronca. Sorprendido le reconoce.

Babel. Sonriendole, burlandose. La imagen de el con Dante, desnudos, sudados; moviendose fieramente entre sí volvió a su memoria y se presentaba frente a el, como si volviera a su cabaña. La vergüenza de ver algo así le hizo retroceder en su camino y ladear el rostro para evitar verlos. Pero un Misty adolescente, terriblemente bello se encontró con su mirada, y con una sonrisa malévola, carente de todo calor le enfrentó.

"Yo solo expresé mi gratitud, Alibabá. Pero prefieres mirar a los perros", Misty hizo una mueca de profundo asco, "Y tu me rechazaste. ¿Como te atreviste?. Por eso lo hice, por que sabía que te enterarías, sabía que eso sería lo único que podría molestarte".

Apretando la mandíbula, Algol recordó: Misty y Asterión habían...

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

── Ya basta! desaparezcan! no tengo tiempo de sus...de sus...

Lanzó un ataque de cosmo en dirección donde habían estado todos ellos. No había nadie y como era lógico el ataque solo hizo temblar el lugar. Algol estaba irritado, como nunca, y era curioso que se molestara por lo último. Otro sonido más, pero ahora eran unos quejidos entre las rocas del muro recién destruido.

── ¿Perseo?¿eres tú...?

Con la guardia en alto, el árabe miró en dirección en dónde provenía la voz.

"Ya basta de juegos..."

── Ey espera! que demonios...

El hombre frente a él, apenas pudo evitar la patada que casi le estrellaba en el pecho.  
── Perseo! carajo ! que haces? ── tiene que activar su técnica para crear una ilusión de sí mismo antes que aquel le rompiera todos sus huesos ── Por todos los dioses! he estado buscándote por todo un jodido mes, un JODIDO MES! deja de atacarme y escúchame

Otro ataque. Pero Asterión al ser capaz de leer la mente pudo preveerlo. Ahora sí podía acceder a la mente del árabe, por lo que sabía que no dejaría de atacarlo. ── ¿Quieres escucharme? Vine por ti, el santuario me mandó a ...

Otro puñetazo más. Asterión apenas pudo evitarlo pues se encontraba demasiado débil, y quizá eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Algol, quien lo tomó del rostro con una mano, alzando su mentón para analizarle.

── No, no es mentira... ── leyó su mente mientras sujetaba su muñeca con la diestra para obligar a que lo soltara. ── estoy realmente aquí...

Algol seguía con dudas. Bruscamente se safó del agarre de Asterión, separándose al notar la cercanía ── ¿Cómo llegaste a este sitio? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí.? ...

El joven moreno, recargó sus manos a cada costado de su cadera y se permitió suspirar con alivio. Al menos ya no iba a seguir atacándole. ── Si bueno, por algo me dicen el sabueso, y debo decirte: tu rastro está presente en cada rincón de Arabia. Hermosas esculturas he de admitir - se encogió en hombros, empezando a caminar hacía adelante ── En fin, yo he venido a rescatarte.

En la mente de Algol, resonó una carcajada. Pero en su rostro solo arqueó las cejas ── En serio?. Rescatarme tú a mí...

Miró un instante hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que el camino de las flores se había acabado y adelante solo había un largo pasillo. Algol se apresuró en alcanzarle con la intención de continuar con el interrogatorio, sin embargo cuando llegó a su lado unas puertas gigantes se abrieron ante ellos. En su interior había una habitación iluminada por antorchas. En medio de aquel lugar había una gran fuente circular. De esta ya no brotaba agua, sino otra cosa. Ninguno de los dos pudo identificarlo.

── ¿Qué es este sitio...? ──preguntó Asterión, mirando todo alrededor y descubriendo que Algol sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

── En la antigüedad, ellas eran los custodios de los oráculos. Ellas protegían a las pitonisas y...  
── ¿Ellas?

Al pasar, las grandes puertas se cerraron de golpe. El sonido de una enorme criatura arrastrándose les puso los pelos de punta. Un siseo terrible, unas risas femeninas que no auguraban nada bueno. Asterión notó la presencia de dos sombras, cada una en un costado opuesto.

"No les veas a los ojos..." ordenó Algol en su mente. Y Asterión tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

El caballero de plata del can menor, bajo la mirada y ladeó el rostro para ver reflejado en la armadura de perseo la imagen de dos mujeres.

── Hasss crecido, Alghul... - habló Euriale, con su voz dulce y siseante.

Esteno junto a ella, solo miraba fieramente al visitante inesperado. Y Asterion supo que estaba en un grave, muy grave problema.

Leía en la mente retorcida de ese ser, la intención de devorarle sin dejar nada. Algol también pensaba lo mismo aun cuando quería mostrarse sereno ante aquellas terribles seres femeninos, más antiguas que la historia misma. La hermanas de Medusa.

Las gorgonas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 8

Tetas y amor.

一Cuando estés perdido. Solo recuerda pensar en ello. Te rescatará. Te dará fuerzas.

Era curioso cómo funcionaba la memoria en determinados momentos y circunstancias. Curioso como la plática con Moses, el portador de la armadura de Cetus ( y la mayoría de las veces su mejor amigo) llegó a su memoria. Nada transcendental. Eso era lo curioso, sin duda, ante el peligro la mente viaja a lo más cotidiano y burdo.

La brusca sinceridad de Moses, su mente sencilla y abierta era lo que más le agradaba. Pero también, muchas veces, le perturbaba.

Sobre todo cuando el tema giraba en torno a las tetas.

Para el australiano, todo, absolutamente todo, tenía que ser asociado a ello. Asterion podía estar platicando amenamente con él, sobre cosas importantes, sobre sus entrenamientos, sueños, en fin, ese tipo de cosas. Hasta que, como si fuera un puñetazo directo a la cabeza, la mente de Moses se convertía en un catálogo de pornografía.

"¿Qué? Es lo que me mantiene cuerdo en este triste y violento mundo. " se defendía "Eso te pasa por husmear, sabueso".

"Tus perversiones son tan fuertes que no puedo bloquearlas, en serio, amigo, tienes problemas. Una terrible fijación... Agr! de nuevo! ya deja de imaginarte las tetas de Shaina. "

Y el enorme tuerto reía abiertamente. Era una risa fuerte, estridente pero sobre todo contagiosa. Que gran capacidad tiene Moses, piensa Asterion, quien ha visto sus pesadillas, quién sabe cual es el secreto oscuro que guardan sus cicatrices. Solo el sabía por que había perdido un ojo: por amor.

"Te voy a decir algo, pequeño cachorro de perro salchicha. Escúchame con atención: las tetas son la salvación, creeme" dijo en un tono de voz solemne, con su único ojo brillando con ilusión, lo cual hizo levantar una ceja al sabueso. "Su forma, la sensación de consuelo y cobijo que le dan a hombres de guerra como nosotros. Cuando perdí el ojo ¿sabes en qué pensé?"

"Algo así como "ay, mi ojo!?" pensó, pero no era la respuesta que su amigo quería escuchar ni recibir, así que con un suspiró respondió derrotado.

"Am..¿tetas?"

"Si, amigo. Mamas, así, enormes y preciosamente simétricas, con su gloriosa suavidad, su graciosa caída como gotas gordas de agua que se balancean hasta hacernos alucinar. Ay! amigo mio! dan ganas de apretarlas y devorarlas, pero con suavidad. merecen nuestro respeto y amor. Por que son como la textura de este durazno"

Asterion rodó los ojos "Bien, ya he perdido el apetito, gracias.

Se me olvidaba que lo tuyo son las vergas.

Esa fue por una de las tantas razones por las que ya no compartía cabaña con el, lo adoraba, pero iba a volverse loco si era atrapado de nuevo en esos pegajoso sueños empapados que le hacía preocuparse por su sanidad mental (y la suya). Capella, el conchero, por otro lado, roncaba como locomotora, y no era muy listo. Agradecía internamente que no tuviera mayores dilemas existenciales más que el preguntarse que iba a cenar ese día.

Todo eso parecía ser parte de un pasado lejano y remoto.

Ahora estaba en una misión y por todos los dioses! estaba frente a unos seres mitológicos mitad mujeres mitad serpientes: Las gorgonas. Es decir, ¿quién iba a pensar que de verdad existían?.

Mantuvo la vista fija al suelo, como si las formas de los adoquines elegantes de aquel salón fuera lo más interesante del universo. De haber alzado la mirada, podría haber notado la riqueza artística que los rodeaba: paredes de mármol con detalles de oro, teselas de diversos materiales que formaban mosaicos que contaban increíbles historias, telares maravillosos bordados con hilos de seda y de oro. Voltear a los costados era toparse con decenas de sombras. ¿Había más gente en aquel lugar?.

No, comprendió al fijarse bien. Las miradas vacías de cientos de esculturas de piedras, con los rostros desfigurados por el horror gritaban enmudecidos desde la oscuridad.

Pobres diablos.

Asterion, de haber alzado la mirada, podría haber notado una estructura de la cual manaba, cual fuente de agua, un chorro de ¿luz? no, era cosmos diamantino. El Sagrado oráculo que las gorgonas custodiaban.

Pero el sabueso no quería ser de piedra, de eso estaba seguro. Por lo que procuraba distraerse y engañar la curiosidad que sentía, hacer tiempo para que Algol hiciera lo que sea que habría planeado.

Porque tenía un plan...¿cierto?.

A su lado estaba el árabe, murmurando algo que no podía escuchar. Estaba ansioso, si bien no podía leerle el pensamiento sabía muy bien que estaba perdiendo su característica calma.

Algo no había salido como abría esperado.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? - una voz femenina, fuerte resonó. La presencia de la gorgona negra que se deslizaba pesadamente lo analizaba de palmo a palmo con hambre. - ¿es acaso el regalo que trae Alghûl?

Asterion tragó saliva y fijó su atención en los enormes senos de Esteno. Y pensó que Moses tenía razón, las tetas lo salvaban. Eran hinoptizantes y le eran fascinantes de una forma completamente distinta a la que su amigo había sentenciado. Ninguna prenda cubría su desnudez y sus formas, sus senos escamosos, se balanceaban cerca de su rostro, sin ser blandos o gentiles, ni maternales ni consoladores. EL sabueso más bien temía ser ahogado por estos.

一 Dulces damas, les he de pedir que ignoren al caballero. Fue enviado del santuario a buscarme, no viene por los dones del oráculo ni busca la gracia de ustedes.

Esteno rió, o al menos eso parece, de ella provenía un gorgoteo gutural grotesco. Intercambió mirada con Euriale, quien movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Esteno fue quien hablo.

一 ¿Pides por su vida? 一 habló con su forma habitual de hacerlo solo con preguntas, primero mirando a Algol y luego al caballero de los perros de caza 一 ¿No te había dicho que el santuario lo iba a ablandar, hermana mía?.¿es que nos cambiaron de niño…?

一 Pero en realidad es el, hermana mía. 一 intervino la gorgona llamada Euriale, con su voz expresiva, oscura y musical, que siseaba al final de cada frase de forma suave. Las serpientes que tenía de cabello parecían muertas, pues no se movían y caían pesadamente sobre sus hombros. De tamaño tenía el cuerpo humano de proporción comun, con sus dos piernas a diferencia de su hermana quien posee el cuerpo de serpiente. Lucia menos monstruosa. Pero por alguna razón inspiraba mucho mayor peligro que su hermana 一 y nos ha traído a nuestra pequeña. A medusa. Oh, Alghûl, has cumplido con tu promesa. Ahora...muéstranos la.

Algol sintió como Euriale caminaba a su alrededor y como jugaba con su cabello largo y lo movía para dejar al descubierto el relieve de medusa.

一 Hermana… 一 al pretender tocarla, Euriale gritó con dolor producto de una descarga eléctrica que hizo que todas las serpiente de su cabello despertaran y elevaran sus cuerpos en posición de ataque hacía el árabe.

Algol caminó con calma, alejándose de la confusa Euriale y Esteno, quien fue a revisar la mano herida de su hermana.

一 Temo que están malinterpretando mi presencia aqui, mis damas. No he venido a entregarles a Medusa. 一 dicho aquello, cambió el escudo de medusa, el cual no había visto tan de cerca Asterion, de la espalda a su brazo. Y se los mostró a las gorgonas 一 Ella ahora está ligada a la armadura de perseo, aunque quisiera no podría romper dicho enlace.

Esteno se deslizó en dirección Algol, furiosa, siseando.

一 ¿Entonces a qué has venido?

一 Un trato 一 respondió Perseo.

Euriale fue quien se acercó en esta ocasión, con las serpientes ya despiertas y alertas en su cabeza.

一 El trato era que nos trajeras a medusa, ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos tu negativa? vamos a destruirte y Medusa se quedará en este lugar , ¿que te parece eso?. 一 la voz comprensiva cambió abruptamente , y Asterion que estaba cercano a Algol frunció el ceño confundido por lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Algol era un traidor?.

一 Ese fue un trato que hizo Waddu, no yo, hace 12 años. ¿O me equivoco?¡ ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?. En aquella noche, fue Waddu quien las buscó y quien les prometió a su hermana a cambio de su libertad 一 Euriale palideció 一 . Por eso les pidió que me salvaran esa noche. ¿Creen que no me iba a enterar? . Sé que pidieron algo a cambio por ello. Esa noche ustedes dos me arrebataron algo que era mió. 一 sorpresivamente, Algol alzó el rostro y abriendo los ojos las miró sin miedo.

Pero también sin sucederle nada.

一 Algol...一 musitó canes venitici, con sorpresa. 一 ¿de qué demonios están hablando?.

"Por qué no intentas leerle la mente?" se burlo Esteno viéndolo de reojo, con la esperanza de que el perro estuviera mirándolas. Pero no, el astuto can se había resguardado detrás del oráculo. El que el can hubiera abierto la boca, le dio una idea a Esteno.

一 He venido a hacer un trato con ustedes, si me ayudan, destruiré el enlace de Medusa con Athenae y volverá a ustedes…

No parecían comprender cómo ese muchacho las estaba viendo sin convertirse en piedra. Tampoco comprendían porque Medusa no despertaba. Descontroladas, se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

一 Yo he venido a…

一 Lo sabemos, lo hemos visto. Te vimos enfrentarlo. Es una pena que ella guarde esos sentimientos hacía él.

Asterion no entendía nada (no había cosa que lo enfureciera más que ello) . Algol asintió y bajó la vista hacia su escudo, acariciando con la mano opuesta el rostro de medusa. Lo hacía con cariño.

一 Queremos una garantía, Perseo. Podemos matarte ahora mismo, tan fácil. Pero ... 一 las hermanas gorgonas se sonrieron cómplices 一 ... han pasado tantos años sin que pase nada, sin que se acuerden de nosotras, sin que nos miren. Nos miren...

Estaban maravilladas que eso ocurriese, le daba más emoción a la situación actual. La lengua bífida y púrpura de Esteno remojó sus labios secos y pálidos. Sus colmillos asomaban por su boca, amenazantes.

一 Queremos que nos dejes algo 一 Euriale sonrió dulce y terrible. No tenía que voltear para señalar que lo que quería estaba detrás de ella. Las serpientes de su cabello señalaron con sus cuerpos en dirección al sabueso.

Asterion tragó saliva con dificultad.

一 Cierto, cierto, ¿acaso el perrito ha pasado nuestra prueba?

一 No, hermana, el perro saltó el jardín de los asfoleos, él no pasó… no sabemos qué oculta en su putrefacta alma. Y como es bien sabido, para acceder al cuarto del oráculo debe pasar la prueba.

Algol quedó boquiabierto. Ese último giró no lo tenía previsto. Intentó decir algo, pero Euriale lo interrumpió

一 Alghûl. Hemos decidido que si este hombre pasa nuestra prueba, te ayudaremos a vencer a Iblis. Si falla...bueno, ya te imaginarás que pasará.

Ahora si pudo leer su mente. Maldecía. Trataba de encontrar una solución, pero antes de formular cualquier idea, Asterion intervino.:

一 Acepto

Esteno, la de los senos grandes sonrió. 一 ¿Serías tan amable de dejar de ver mis tetas?.

一 Esa es la prueba? 一 preguntó con una sonrisa temblorosa y nerviosa, a lo que las gorgonas rieron divertidas pues, a pesar de la situación, aquel hombresillo de tez morena se ponía a bromear 一 ya vemos porque te gusta tanto, Alghûl.

Asterion arqueó las dos cejas y abrió la boca : ¿Qué?.

Volteo a ver al árabe que lucía completamente descolocado, como nunca pensó que llegaría a verle. Su mente era un nudo. Pero lo más adorable, fue el sonrojo que empezó a pincelar sus mejillas.

一 No...yo, no... 一 balbuceo Algol perdiendo, completamente aquel porte que le caracterizaba.

Las gorgonas rieron, hace tanto tiempo que no la pasaban tan bien.

一 No, Asterion, esa no es la prueba pero te lo agradecería mucho. 一 parecía disfrutar la lucha interna que tenía el danés por querer alzar la vista, junto a las ganas de continuar viendo el semblante del rubio árabe cuyo secreto fue expuesto así. No sabia que pensar de ello. 一 Responderás 3 preguntas. Supongo que estarás familiarizado con los enigmas de la esfinge. Algo similar. Si te equivocas en responder, ustedes dos morirán.

Algol se apresuró para anteponerse en el camino de las gorgonas, colocándose delante de Asterion, tenía los brazos extendidos a los costados, en actitud protectora. Aquello solo reafirmó lo que tenía que hacer. El danés colocó una mano sobre la hombrera del caballero de plata de perseo.

一 Confía en mí, Algol. 一 dijo con seguridad. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, viéndose directamente. Los oscuros e inteligentes ojos de Asterion contra sus pupilas grises como la piedra de perseo. Algol suspiró, asintió levemente, cediéndole el paso a su compañero.

Ahora su vida estaba en sus manos...o en su astucia. Debía confiar en el.

一 Adelante, pregunten.

La cola de Esteno vibró y cascabeleó. Estaba complacida.

一 ¿Que es más grande que el universo? 一 preguntó deslizandose a su alrededor, luego siguió con la segunda pregunta 一¿Qué es lo que nunca se puede retirar? 一 parecía triunfante al ver el sudor corriendo por la frente del can menor, finalmente preguntó 一…¿cuál es el verdadero nombre de Medusa?

Alargó un dedo y acarició la mejilla suavemente con la yema. Asterion volvió a fijarse en sus tetas, como para inspirarse. Cerca el, Algol fulminaba con la mirada a las gorgonas. "Lo sabían…."

Mientras, el sabueso barajeo en su mente las opciones que tenía sin decidirse en que responder. ¿Que es más grande que el universo?. Lo primero que pensó fue en el subespacio y el subtiempo. Por que influye en el universo y también en todo aquello que no es del universo. Pero sospechaba que la respuesta que buscaba tendría que ser más poética y menos exacta, además no se iba a poner a discutir con seres mitológicos sobre cosas cientificas, ¿verdad?

一 Y bien…? - apresuró Euriale.

Asterion respondió: La mente. Por que puede albergar el universo entero, pues imagina cosas que nunca han existido o existirán.

Ellas no dijeron nada.

一 ¿Es correcto?. 一 no respondieron, ni en sus mentes. Buscó a Algol para darse una pista, pero el chico solo gruñía.

一. Siguiente respuesta.

Asterion tragó saliva. ¿qué es lo que nunca se puede retirar?.

Frunció el ceño. ¿La muerte?¿la palabras?¿las ideas?. Algol lo veía fijamente de una forma tan dura que si las gorgonas no lo convertían en piedra, el lo haría.

Él, lo haría . Repitió eso en su mente, y pensó en Algol.

一 Un beso.

No hubo respuesta. Ni negativa ni positiva. Algol ahora estaba genuinamente sorprendido. La respuesta que dependía sus vidas. Un beso.

一 Aún hay esperanza…一 dijo Euriale suavemente. a lo que Asterion se le iluminó el rostro.

La gorgona acarició su cabello y las serpientes se enrollaron en sus dedos, Las cuales siseaban mansamente, retorciéndose de pronto un poco más.

一 Ninguna respuesta es acertada. 一 el corazón del can menor se detuvo y el miedo bajó a su estómago , las gorgonas sin embargo no parecían querer comérselos 一. - Pero una se acercó mucho a la respuesta. Seremos amables, te daremos otra oportunidad y una pista.: la respuesta es la misma en las primeras dos preguntas.

El chico, tragó saliva. ¿que era lo más grande del universo y al mismo tiempo, no se puede retirar?.

Asterion, miró sus pies, frustrado. Mil opciones taladrando su mente provocandole una migraña terrible. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Si volvía a errar, los matarían. Y Algol aún le debía muchas explicaciones.

Sobre la misión, pero sobre todo, sobre lo que ellas habían dicho. ¿Será cierto?.

La imagen de Algol viendole insistentemente en el santuario cambió de significado ahora. Pensaba que lo despreciaba. Luego al conocer a Waddu llegó a pensar que lo buscaba en su "djinn". Pero ahora, ahora todo había cambiado, en su mente y en su corazón...

El danés abrió los ojos, y volvió a mirar a Algol de Perseo. Habian dicho que un beso se acercaba a la respuesta correcta. Cerrando los ojos, rió un poco, asombrando a los demás a su alrededor.

一 Cuando uno descarta lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad. 一 dijo en voz alta, dejandolos perplejos, Algol pensó que no era momento de citar a Sherlock Holmes. . 一 Mi respuesta es: el amor.

Las gorgonas se les borró la sonrisa.

一 El amor es mas grande que el universo porque alberga piedad por las grandes cosas del universo, y como bien saben este no puede sentir compasión. Y cuando entregas tu amor y tu corazón, no puedes recuperarlo. ¿cierto?

Un viento sopló , haciendo sonar los caracoles de Algol de su cabello . Las hermanas las terribles se miraron entre sí 一 Correcto 一 concedieron de mal humor 一 pero aún falta la respuesta a la tercera pregunta. Alghûl tiene la respuesta. ¿no es así, cariño?

Algol cerró las manos en puños con fuerza.

一 ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de Medusa?. Si respondes bien, te daremos lo que necesitas para derrotar a Iblis.

Asterion miró con atención a perseo, quien, si bien sabía la respuesta y eso les solucionaría la vida..¿por qué estaba tan furioso por ello?

一 ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no? 一 se burló Esteno, sujetandole la barbilla afilada de Algol y alzandolo con brusquedad para mirarla , ella era muy alta. El árabe solo apretó los labios 一 Eso buscabas . Quieres el nombre verdadero del Iblis...para controlarlo. Pero obtenerlo, nos dará a Medusa. Un nombre por otro.

Asterion miró con sorpresa. 一 En la antigüedad, los djinn fueron encerrados y sellados por el rey Salomon en contenedores de metal. Esto lo logró al conocer el verdadero nombre de cada uno de los djinn, sus nombres verdaderos. Esa es la forma de derrotarlos.

Euriale explicó, sentándose a la orilla del oráculo. Asterion le vino a la mente el cuento de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa 一 Y tu, controlas a medusa por qué descubriste su verdadero nombre..¿verdad? si te quitamos su nombre, ella volverá a nosotros. Si no nos dices el nombre, fallarás en la prueba y los mataremos. Que dilema..¿verdad?

Ahora comprendía porque se había molestado tanto, al final, ellas se saldrían con la suya. Se estaban divirtiendo a sus costillas. Algol no parecía dispuesto a separarse de su amada Medusa.

¿Qué es lo que hará?

Holi, pues volvi con el fin XD, lo escribi durante toda la noche en un lapso de inspiración :p. En fin, los enigmas, los saque de un cuento infantil que se llamaba el rey y las brujas, algo asi , las preguntas, eran que es mas grande del universo , mas importante que un rey y que crea a un dios. Igual, la respuesta era el amor. Al final, la modifique un poco para avanzar en la historia XD.

Lo de las senos, fue una petición especial que me hicieron XD, a forma de reto. No halle otra forma que añadir bubis en la historia más que esa XD. Gracias a los que me ayudaron en "mi oda" a las mamas jaja, no me salió tan bonito, pero se intentó (?)

Muchas gracias por leer, a los que leyeron ;:_;; los amo.

No se me ocurre ningun titulo XD rayos, termin+ó así , pero se aceptan sugerencias jaja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 9**

 **Naûrat**

一¿Y bien? ¿Su nombre?

El deleite en su voz era palpable. Esteno saboreó aquel instante, disfrutó del rostro pálido de un Perseo malhumorado. Esa helada rabia fue para la Gorgona un momento memorable, delicioso. Una lengua bífida se asomó de su boca para deslizarse sobre los secos labios con hambre y lasciva.

一Dinos…

Asterión ladeó su rostro para observar a Perseo. Si Algol tenía un súper plan este era el súper momento de llevarlo a cabo. Ellas dos reían triunfantes y no dejaban de verle fijamente. A la forma de ver del sabueso, tenían dos opciones: luchaban o escapaban. Asterión prefería la primera opción, aunque... ¿tendrían oportunidad ante ellas? .

¿Podrían derrotar a las inmortales Gorgonas?

Además, meditaba, era un verdadero problema no ser capaz de alzar la vista y enfrentarlas. Un verdadero y jodido problema. Sabía que incluso cerrando los ojos o cubriéndolos con una banda, las Gorgonas podrían traspasar el párpado hasta destrozar la retina. Estaba en un dilema, y el maldito de Algol estaba sin hacer nada.

Los nervios o el enojo lo habían hecho cruzar de brazos. Los dedos de Perseo tamborileaban sobre la superficie de su armadura. Toc-toc-toc. Una y otra vez. Él, por su lado, adoptó su postura de combate. Toc-toc-toc. Observó de nuevo a Algol esperando una reacción de este para atacar juntos.

Y este le devolvió la vista. Una mirada significativa. Toc-toc-toc. El sabueso, entendió.

 **一** Nosotras tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor, humanos, toda la eternidad. Pero ustedes solo tienen unos segundos para contestar... - Quien hablaba era Euriale. Su sonrisa amable ocultaba el tono impaciente y amenazante de su voz, eso la volvía más peligrosa aún. Ella caminaba hacía Algol, de una forma sensual, contoneando sus caderas rítmicamente con una lentitud que ponía a los dos hombres ansiosos. **一** Con que lo pronuncies en tu mente es más que suficiente, cariño.

-toc.

Las perezosas serpientes de su cabello están despiertas, balanceándose en lo alto, cambiando de color sus pieles, amenazantes, graciosas. Era como la danza de un ritual de apareamiento. Ella no dejaba de ver a Algol, expectante. Esteno también lo arrincona.

Toc-toc-toc...

 **一** Tienes tres segundos o te mataremos... Tres, dos….

 **一** Flor de Amor..

Euriale detuvo su andar, paralizada, todas las serpientes de su cabeza se volvieron negras. Esteno igual de sorprendida frunció el ceño. Algol alzó el rostro y sonrió. No fue quien les respondió.

Toc. Toc.

 **一** ¿Qué? **一** rugió la monstruosa Esteno, volteando hacia donde estaba el caballero de plata de los perros de caza. Asterión compartió una sonrisa con Perseo, quien asintió. Euriale negó con la cabeza.

一No lo hagas... no tienes ningún derecho.

 **一** **Naûrat.** * Su nombre es Naûrat ash-shaq...

Un rugido escapó de ella, junto a sus ansias asesinas. Esteno, furiosa atacó directo, frontal. A pesar de su monstruosa enormidad, es muy veloz. Sin tregua se abalanzó contra el can menor. Sus venenosas garras aprisionaron el cuello del joven danés quien no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Las garras se entierran en su piel, su frágil piel que se desgarra como papel, su tráquea cruje como un montón de rocas desintegrándose.

Asterión devuelve la vista sin miedo.

Demasiado tarde se ha dado cuenta que frente a ella solo hay una escultura de piedra que no es Asterión. ¿Una ilusión?

 **一** Perro astuto…

Alrededor de toda la habitación hay más de un Asterión: sus fantasmas, su poder de duplicarse las veces que él necesite, mientras que el verdadero ha aprovechado la distracción para esconderse.

 **一** ¿No era una prueba destinada para mi?. He dicho su nombre y por lo que veo no he errado. Así que, damas, es momento de cumplir…

Las voces venían de todos lados, de todos los fantasmas que hablaban al mismo tiempo. Asterión al principio no comprendió cuál era la diferencia si lo dijera él o Algol, pero al ver el rostro desfigurado de Euriale entendió que quién sea el dueño, la libera. Así que quien debía darle el nombre verdadero, debía ser Perseo. Y Algol sabía aquel nombre no podía mentalizarlo porque las Gorgonas se darían cuenta.

La táctica de Algol fue desesperada. Prácticamente dependía que Asterión entendiera su mensaje.

Afortunadamente, el sabueso, conocía el código desde que era un pequeño ladrón. Casualidad que los pandilleros mandaban mensajes de ese modo.

Un grito ensordecedor provocó que temblara. Euriale lloraba desconsolada como si le hubieran roto el corazón. Qué miedo. Y qué peligroso, pensó Asterion

 **一** No tenías ningún derecho, no la conociste, no la amaste… cómo te has atrevido a pronunciar su nombre, sucio humano.

Lo siguiente, fue la acumulación cósmica por parte de Esteno. Era una energía negra, un vacío que devoraba todo el oxígeno alrededor, toda luz. De esa negra energía nació un arco y una flecha que la Gorgona apuntó hacía Algol. Todas las serpientes de su cabeza buscaban a Asterión. Nada se le escapaba a Esteno, la terrible. Su cola de serpiente golpeaba el muro y hacía cimbrar el lugar.

 **一** Tu… **一** le habló al caballero de Perseo **一** Tanto quieres obedecer a la perra Athena aún sabiendo lo que ha hecho. Aún sabiéndolo, tú…. ¡TU!

Algol alzó su diestra, anteponiendo su escudo en posición defensiva. Esteno dudó pues no quería dañar el contenedor de su hermana. Esa acción la hizo sentir traicionada, la hizo enfurecer. Las serpientes descubren que Asterión está escondido detrás de Algol.

Euriale sigue llorando y gimiendo.

 **一** Esteno, necesito el nombre de Iblis... Pronto "El Emir" vendrá a buscar el oráculo, vendrá por ustedes… ¡Yo puedo detenerlo! ¡Medusa no volverá a su lado!

 **一** No - sentencia a muerte con su disparo de cosmos negro.

La flecha de Esteno no iba dirigida a Algol. La flecha hizo gemir el aire por la fuerza que llevó. El disparo se dirigió a Asterión. Perseo se dio cuenta a tiempo como para empujarle, pero no fue suficientemente rápido para evitar salir herido.

La flecha pasó de largo, desgarrando la piel de su brazo, y luego se estrelló contra las esculturas de piedra, pulverizándolas en el acto.

El sabueso cayó al piso por el empujón. Reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de ser golpeado por el látigo que Euriale maneja. Tiene aún lágrimas en los ojos brotando como veneno verde. Asterión invocó de nuevo a sus fantasmas, ocultándose entre ellos mientras se mueve a gran velocidad entre ellos.

一¡Cuidado, Perseo!

Algol, que sujetaba su brazo herido, reacciona a tiempo antes de que la cola de Esteno lo golpee. Es por la advertencia del sabueso, que Esteno vuelve a encontrarlo. Una nueva flecha es lanzada hacia él. Afortunadamente Asterión esperaba una reacción así, por lo que logra evitar el golpe, sin embargo no prevé que Euriale atacaría de nueva cuenta.

Y que lo atraparía.

 **一** **¡** Mierda!

El látigo atrapa su pierna derecha estrellándolo con fuerza contra el piso. El sabueso siente como sus huesos truenan y como su boca se llena de sangre. El suelo se rompe por el impacto creando un cráter que se mancha de sangre. De nueva cuenta, Euriale lo alza con la intención de encarar al maldito perro entrometido. Le haría ver sus ojos, lo convertiría en piedra... y se arrepentiría para toda la vida.

 **一** Mírame, basura… mírame.

 **一** **Ra´s Alghûl Gorgoneion.**

Algol vuelve a interponerse. De un salto convoca su cosmoenergía, envolviéndolo y proyectando una silueta monstruosa detrás de él. Todo su poder se acumula en sus piernas y no duda en lanzar un ataque directo a Euriale. El golpe se estampa violentamente en su rostro lanzándola hacia atrás hasta hacerle caer.

Aprovechando la sorpresa y la fuerza con la cae de espaldas, Perseo se impulsa con sus manos del suelo, como un resorte con brazos flexionados para ayudarse a lanzar una nueva patada doble que choca directo contra una sorprendida Esteno.

Un golpe normal no significaba nada para las Gorgonas, protegidas con sus escamas, pero este golpe tenía una fuerza tan abrumadora concentrada, que les causa un daño importante. El golpe no fue al azar, fue un golpe analizado y bien pensado. Algol conocía sus puntos débiles.

Asterión vuelve a escabullirse pues tiene que protegerse de las miradas petrificantes.

¡Que fuerte es realmente Perseo!

ーNos has atacado… ー la Gorgona se toca el rostro y nota sangre en el. Sangre negra. Esta asombrada.

ー¿Y les extraña?

Y como enfatizando, asume su postura de batalla. Tenía una absoluta determinación en la mirada que brillaba intensamente en sus ojos grises

ーUstedes se tragaron la parte de mi alma capaz de sentir piedad. ¿No ha sido el trato que habían hecho con Waddu?

Detrás de unas columnas, con la guardia en alto, Asterión enarcó las cejas.

Euriale tensó su látigo entre sus dos manos, con fuerza. Intercambió miradas con su hermana quien trataba de recuperarse del golpe de Algol.

ー¿Por que apoyas al Santuario? Sabes que te van a traicionar. Naûrat debió haberte contado.

Algol, se encogió de hombros.

ーQuien me habla es Medusa, no Naûrat. La "Flor de Amor" fue su nombre humano, el original. Medusa*** es el nombre que Iblis le otorgó, ¿lo han olvidado? Preguntas porqué lo hago, porque debo detenerlo. ¿No ha sido él quien asesinó a las pitonisas de este oráculo al buscar a su reina? ¿Por qué lo hago? Por ella.

" _Y porqué si no lo haces, el Patriarca te hará pedacitos",_ piensa Asterión, pues sabía que Algol obedecía órdenes como él. _"Al final el enigma de las Gorgonas tenía la misma respuesta: AMOR, Flor de Amor"._

Esteno escupe al suelo un gargajo de su sangre negra, y busca entre las sombras a Asterión que escucha todo.

ーAl menos, ¿sabes tú quién fue Naûrat? ¿Sabes lo que tu amada y asquerosa diosa le hizo?

Asterión no contesta. Observa a Algol, quien mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, indicando que puede salir, que el peligro ha pasado. Dudoso, el sabueso sale de su escondite haciendo que sus proyecciones vuelvan a él. Debía confiar en Algol. Dejarse expuesto así, además de peligroso, era estúpido, pero confiaba.

ーSolo sé lo que cuentan los mitos, que ella era una sacerdotisa del templo de Athena, y que un día Poseidón la violó. Las sacerdotisas debían mantenerse puras como la diosa virgen... Así que Athena la castigó al convertirla en Gorgona y exiliarla, donde años después, su protegido, Perseo, le cortó la cabeza.

La mueca de eterno desagrado de Esteno se intensificó. Euriale suspiró.

ーPoseidón la ultrajó, la humilló... pero no recibió ningún castigo. Pero ella sí. Para Athena no importa que sus protegidos sean ofendidos. Fue la culpable para ella. ¡Una niña! La diosa cambió su esencia humana por un demonio y la condenó a la soledad. Cierto, pero hay algo que no sabes. ー Narró Euriale caminando a su alrededor sin verlo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados ー No sabes que ella también era una guerrera como ustedes. Que portaba una armadura. Que era de las guerreras que cuidaban el cuerpo y atributos de Athena. Ella era una Saintia. Ella era...

Algol intervino.

ーEqquellus.

Esteno se cruzó de brazos mirando de soslayo a Algol

ー¿Así que también sabías eso?

El Pegaso.

Se cuenta que nació del cuerpo de Medusa junto a Crisaor. Recordó Asterión. Algol asintió a la pregunta de Esteno, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su brazo herido.

ー¿Qué más sabes?

Algol no parecía estar muy cómodo que le hicieran hablar.

ーEn su exilio, ella fue al sur, a la tierras de los hijos del fuego, ahora Sudán, en los tiempos que no existía la celosía que dividía los planos. Buscó a otros dioses. Y encontró otras criaturas mágicas.

ーA los djinn ー dijo Asterión, empezando a hilar las cosas. Había escuchado algo: que Algol había perdido ante Iblis debido a Medusa. El árabe miró a Asterión y al hacerlo su rostro se suavizó, naciendo en él una sonrisa débil.

"El que pueda derrotarle, no quiere decir que lo hará" eran las palabras del djinn taxista de la capital.

ーIblis*, Shaytan**, _al-jannās***_ anuló la maldición de Athena a cambió de su nombre. Para los djinn los nombres son muy importantes, como para los demonios también. Ella dejó de ser "Flor de Amor" y la nombró su guardiana****.

ーEso quiere decir que…

ーElla fue su esposa.

En esos momentos Asterión empezaba a presentar una crisis de migraña, cosa que sucedía cuando la información se amontonaba en su cerebro. Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido. ¡Demasiadas!

ーEl era el rey de los ifrit y ella de los ghulyin** hasta que… ー prosiguió Algol, con voz cansina, sin embargo Euriale quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada intervino.

ー...conoció al ogro Al-ghûl. Un tórrida historia de amor y traición que no nos apetece contar. Solo diremos que no terminó muy bien... para ninguno de los dos****. Iblis es cruel y tiene muy buena memoria. Estuvo a punto de aniquilar a su querida esposa de no ser por…

Entonces la Gorgona mayor, se dirigió al oráculo, una fuente de luz, y metió la mano en ella. La luz hizo que su piel se despellejara un poco, pero sacó de ahí un anillo dorado.

ーSulaymán***** selló a casi todos los ifrit y ella volvió a su estado ctónico. Muchas cosas pasaron después... El asunto es que terminó con nosotros, como nuestra hermana. Tratamos de ocultar su secreto: que Equellus residía en ella aún, dentro de su cuerpo. Si Athena se enteraba…

Esteno rompió unas esculturas con su cola, con furia.

ーNecesitaba a su Pegaso, él seguía en ella, Equellus nunca se separó de su alma aun con su aspecto demoniaco, vivía en su vientre junto a la abominación de Poseidón ー no habló en esta ocasión con una pregunta ー Lo necesitaba para la gigantomaquia**, junto a un escudo***** que alejara el mal.

Fue entonces cuando Euriale entregó a Perseo el anillo que resguardaba entre sus manos. Las serpiente se enredaron en el cuerpo del árabe ante la cercanía y ella beso su mejilla y beso su herida del brazo. Luego, para tensión de Algol, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras que Asterión no pudo oír.

ー¿Se van a quedar ahí? ー hoscamente preguntó Esteno, rabiosa.

ーAhora pueden marcharse. Han cumplido y el pacto se ha hecho - a lo que Euriale añadió con su voz dulce y cantarina

Asterión vio una puerta al fondo que ellas señalaron.

ー¿Ya saben las palabras mágicas verdad? Crucen las puertas y saldrán a Terra.

Los jóvenes caballeros se miraron entre sí, con duda. Luego Asterión murmuró dudoso:

-Ábrete sésamo

Y las puertas se abrieron.

Las Gorgonas, sobre todo Euriale, más comprensiva y justa rió.

"Por eso le gustas a él".

Con toda la intensión dejó que le leyera el pensamiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

 **Como esta plataforma es muy nueva para mi, no sabia donde poner mis advertencias o mis comentarios.**

 **Primero: gracias por leer! Este es mi primer fic Yaoi de saint seiya. Yaoi quiere decir amor homosexual, asi que….ya adverti eso XD.**

 **Me di cuenta que el capitulo 6, DE LAS GORGONAS, no se habia subido complemente, nisiquiera la mitad!. Eso intente corregirlo, espero haberlo logrado!**

 **También me di cuenta que el capitulo 1 (la marcha de los inocentes) no se publico. Jaa me mato. Tenganme paciencia.**

 **Ningun personaje me pertenece: solo Waddu XD. Los demás son personajes de Masami Kurumada, creditos a ellos.**

 **y ya**

[b]El oasis de la incertidumbre[/b]

Las placas de metal y los caracolitos tiritando por el viento fue el sonido más amado y anhelado para ellos.

一¡Por fin!.

Canis Venatici, impaciente, aceleró el paso y salió de la caverna en donde habían estado atrapados.

Habían tenido la esperanza de que su regreso fuese tranquilo y fácil. Pero no fue así. Eludieron trampas una y otra vez, pusieron a prueba su resistencia y la fuerza de voluntad de cada uno. Era un lugar de tiempo detenido, de umbra*[1]. Donde la oscuridad parecía tragarse la luz y devorarse sus esperanzas. Eso, hasta que las placas de metal que colgaban del cabello de Algol anunciaron el fin del camino.

Era de noche, así que el calor inclemente del desierto no los golpeó ni la brillantez del sol les encegueció. Muy al contrario, era una noche fresca de cielo estrellado. La luna que ascendía al cielo tenía el cremoso color de la mantequilla recién batida.

Asterión extendió sus brazos como si esperara un abrazo del mundo. Y luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena. Las piernas le temblaban por el cansancio y sus tripas gruñian como bestias desesperadas. Algol permaneció en el umbral, contemplándole con una sonrisa.

"Debiste aprovechar la oscuridad, dulce Perseo".

一 Medusa … 一 no dijo más, pero ella sintió que la abrazaba en cada sílaba.

Tragó saliva dolorosamente. Tenía tanta sed. Estaba agotado. Aún así, pesadamente caminó en dirección a Asterión sin despegar su vista de él. Algol jugó con algo que tenía entre sus manos: El anillo que las gorgonas le han obsequiado.

Tanto fue lo padecido y sólo recibir un anillo y unas extrañas palabras al oído.

Sin embargo, se decía que aquel anillo poseía el poder de los reyes; dice la tradición que si llegara a ponérselo; tendría la sabiduría de Dios. Además, tendría el don de hablar con las nobles criaturas de la tierra y con los espíritus. Con el anillo de Salomón podría someter a voluntad a quien él quisiera.

Incluso al patriarca del Santuario.

Pero Algol solo le importaba llegar hacía donde estaba Asterión y sentarse a su lado. Todo lo demás, en ese segundo, carecía de importancia. El can menor mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera profundamente dormido. Cosa que aprovechó Algol para verle con detenimiento y recordar todo lo que habían vivido anteriormente. Sonrió con los ojos.

Han enfrentado a las hermanas gorgonas y después, aunque no hablaron mucho, se ayudaron mutuamente en sobrevivir en el laberinto de cavernas. Sin duda, habían cosas, más allá de las físicas, que cautivaban a hombres guerreros como ellos. Por lo menos, en Algol, aquello ha llegado a calar profundo en el.

"Apetitoso, ¿verdad?, porque no se lo habrán devorado mis hermanas?, era un buen tributo."

一 ¿Estás bien? 一 preguntó, tratando de ignorar la voz de su dama, en respuesta el danés sonrió. Pero Algol insistió 一 ...tu respiración no suena bien...

Asterión sólo chasqueó la lengua.

一 Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado, siento que caminamos por días enteros…Solo, necesito descansar...

Afilando la mirada, Algol sabía que mentía. Probablemente cuando Euríale lo azotó contra el piso astilló una costilla. Seguro que ahora uno de sus pulmones estaba comprometido. Si bien, la armadura protegió bien su cuerpo, la verdad es que estaba herido y no quería admitirlo el muy necio.

Asterión abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada gris de Algol , tan gris como las rocas, pero no tan dura como en otras ocasiones. El encuentro duró unos segundos; para ellos fue como si el tiempo se detuviese. Asterión recordó la frase burlona de la hermana Esteno. "Le gustas".

¿Será cierto?.

Incómodo, Perseo desvió la vista al cielo, pues ha sentido un extraño espasmo en el pecho. No dolía, pero era una sensación extraña y nueva. Trató de recuperar su habitual aplomo cerrando las manos en puños.

一 Han pasado 4 días. Además nos hemos movido muy al norte 一 informó leyendo las estrellas con voz calma pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Asterión copió la acción y miró el cielo tan claro como nunca había contemplado en su vida. Sin embargo no fue esa belleza lo que llamó su atención, sino el perfil de Perseo contemplando el infinito.

Asterión deseo saber qué pensaba, realmente lo deseaba. Lo intentó.

"No cuando esté yo, perro"

Interferencia, siseos de cientos de serpientes era lo único que había en la cabezota de Perseo. Una mano cubrió su frente y masajeo con el pulgar su sien. Me rindo. Pensó con una sonrisa. La incertidumbre también era algo emocionante.

Por su lado, Algol sintió la insistente mirada de Asterión. Generalmente cuando los curiosos lo observaban, bastaba con intimidarlos con el peso de su mirada asesina. En esta ocasión, no se atrevió a voltear pues hay cosas que aún no acepta ni asume. Que lo ponía nervioso.

El árabe volvió a jugar con el anillo entre sus dedos.

[i]"Ese anillo no es un juguete, Algol. ¿sabes qué significa verdad? Sabes el poder que tienes entre tus dedos nerviosos?[/i]"

Con la punta de sus dedos, reconoció el símbolo divino con que se le asociaba a Salomón, los dos triángulos interpuestos, las palabras hebreas y árabes que lo sellaban[2]. El círculo que rodeaba el mundo espiritual y terrenal. Algol lo reconoció todo sin verlo. ¿Pero usarlo?. Ni idea.

Tratando de distraerse, giró su cabeza y miró hacía atrás para ubicar dónde estaban exactamente. Ambos daban por hecho que han salido de cualquier caverna o pozo seco del desierto.

Y no era así. Algol reconoció el sitio.

一 Madain Saleh (3) 一 Asterión se enderezó al notar la sorpresa de Algol y casi se da de espaldas de nuevo al estar frente a…

一¿Petra? ¿que eso no está en Jordania?.

El desierto de dunas había desaparecido para dejar a la vista un escenario un tanto más hostil. La antigua ciudad Nabatea(4) de las cuales se labraron fachadas asombrosas de las rocas y montañas como entierros reales. Algol negó con la cabeza. Brevemente explicó al sabueso que también en Arabia Saudita había vestigios arqueológicos de esa antigua cultura que conformaba el reino del desierto.

一 Si las gorgonas nos hicieron llegar hasta aquí es por un motivo... 一 meditó el árabe en voz alta, a lo que Medusa rió.

一Por supuesto: el motivo de hacernos sufrir. Con su gusto por los juegos y pruebas, no me sorprendería que hubiéramos salido en alguna de las celdas del rey ... 一 Asterión se cruzó de brazos, provocando que el dolor en su pecho por tal movimiento le molestara de nuevo.

Perseo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

一 Es su naturaleza. Son guardianas y guías. Aunque nunca se sabe qué fin buscan. Es la ambivalencia lo que caracteriza a las hermanas Gorgonas y a Medusa. 一 el árabe no parecía tener mayor problema con ello, más bien estaba inquieto 一.Tenemos que salir de aquí. Podemos descansar en Al-Ula o en Tabuk, de ahí podrás tomar un vuelo directo al Santuario. …

Asterion interrumpió.

一 ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso escuché bien? Me pareció que decías que iré al Santuario. 一 el rostro serio de Algol, silencioso, fue su respuesta afirmativa 一 ¡Debes estar de coña!. Si voy al Santuario, irás conmigo. Es mi misión.

一No, Canis. Tu misión fue encontrarme. Como has visto, no me he rebelado, tampoco desertado. Ahora puedes irte. Estas herido aunque lo niegues. Por como veo, solo vas a retrasarme más y no voy a cargar contigo.

[i]"Muy bien, Algol, eres todo un campeón[/i]"

A Medusa le daba ternura la torpeza social que el árabe padecía. Lógico para Algol era que si te gustaba alguien, lo tratarás horrible para que se aleje. ¿Por qué no?.

Algol era como esas serpientes que son capaces de mover su corazón a otra parte de su cuerpo para protegerse cuando sentían el peligro. Sentido figurativo, por supuesto. Toda su vida se ha construido una máscara de chico rudo y evidentemente no permitiría que alguien quisiera arrebatarle eso. Era curioso, porque minutos antes, la máscara había caído y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Asterión quedó boquiabierto y luego, como para recuperarse, sonrió. Ahora entendía la fama de Algol. Era un hombre difícil de tratar. Pero el sabía cómo dañar a los hombres orgullosos como él.

一 ¡Por favor Algol! Es gracioso que digas eso, por que ¿sabes? Es tu ineficacia lo que me trajo aquí. Si hubieras evitado el despertar de Iblis en lugar de jugar a la policía secreta para salvar a tu djiin, si no hubieras sido débil como para permitir que te derrotaran y luego perder el tiempo en buscar ayuda de unas malditas brujas mitológicas, créeme, ¡yo estaría muy feliz en el Santuario follando y tratando a personas más interesantes que tu! ¡Pero no! Estoy aquí, contigo, muerto de hambre.

[i]"Auchs. Ya me cae bien",[/i] siseó Medusa en su mente, inyectando su veneno en él.

Fue un golpe bajo que lo enfureció. Era fácil saber cuando el árabe se enojaba: el pasto crecía y se mecía con el viento del este. Solo que no era pasto, eran serpientes que parecían emerger de todas partes alrededor de este. Incluso su cabello ondeaba como si estuviera conformado por serpientes igual. El Ra´s Alghul gorgoneion.

Dio un paso para encarar al sabueso, con sus ojos centelleantes de rabia, tenía una torcida sonrisa que, más bien, era una mueca que le daba una imagen terrible y diabólica.

一 Quiero que repitas eso, Asterión…

一 Si no vienes, te mataré. Perseo. ¿Quieres que te repita eso?.

No había necesidad de gritar, sus voces bajas eran tan peligrosas como una declaración de guerra. Las serpientes empezaron a enrollarse en sus piernas. Se sentían reales. Quizás lo eran.

一 ¿Me amenazas?

一 Te lo garantizo.

Silencio. Tan denso e incomodo que hacían envejecer a traición. Y justo cuando iban a empezar a luchar entre ellos, un sonido largo y agónico los interrumpió.

El estómago agonizante. Primero el de Asterión y luego el de Algol. Un sonido tan vulgar y mundano que anunciaba la prioridad vital que necesitaban antes de sus riñas, que recuerda que ante todo, eran humanos. La reacción ante ello no se hizo esperar.

Rieron por la tensión. Rieron por las muchas emociones contenidas. Rieron a forma de tregua. Rieron por cansancio y hartazgo. Ya no querían luchar. Por irreal que pareciera fue la risa su medio de escape. Quizás volverían a discutir sobre ese tema, pero ahora sus estómagos demandaban alimento.

Algol miraba el cielo de vez en cuando, sonriendo. Un cielo salpicado de estrellas como lentejuelas, con una luna de luz pálida, de cara fantasmal mal suspendida en el cielo, tranquila, compasiva y blanca. Blanca como un hueso.

"Hombres" soltó un bufido Medusa en su mente, sin entender lo fácil que era para ellos saldar sus diferencias.

~ Santuario, Grecia.~

Jamian, el santo de plata de cuervo, chiflaba y tarareaba una canción ya olvidada. Era un tipo despreocupado y algo holgazán. Difícilmente era enviado a misiones externas ya que dependía completamente de sus cuervos para ese fin. Por decirlo de algún modo, era el conmutador del santuario. Quien a primera mano - literal - llegaban las noticias de los otros caballeros.

一 Qué noticias traes, cuervo?

一 Por la grandísima puta ma…¿Misty?. !Pero que coño!. No aparezcas así, mi corazón es muy sensible y frágil. ¿Entiendes?. La presión se me sube y luego el azúcar….

Misty rodó los ojos. No le agradaba mucho Jamian. Era cobarde, débil y claro, feo como la blasfemia. ¡Ay como lastimaba sus pupilas al verlo!.

一 Ya. Disculpa. Me enteré que tienes nuevas noticias de medio oriente..

一 Y de Brasil, y de España, de Sudáfrica. Mi red es amplia, Lacerta 一 y sonrió, enseñando sus dientes de tiburón que le asquean, pero mantiene su rostro inalterable, diplomático 一 Dime que quieres saber y te diré el precio. Recuerda que las misiones son secretas hasta que el Patriarca así lo requiera.

" Impertinente adefesio". pensó Misty con impaciencia..

一 ¿Qué tal este precio? 一 preguntó Misty, sujetando uno de sus cuervos del cuello. ¿En qué momento lo había atrapado?. Jamian no se dio cuenta.

一 Ey deja a Manuel… - protestó Jamian.

一 Ternurita, les pones nombres, que cosa tan mona y boba eres, corvus. Bien, tengo prisa, así que será rápido. Dime qué noticias hay en medio oriente con Algol y Asterión . Dímelo y a Manuel no le pasará nada.

Las aves revoloteaban alrededor de Misty, graznando molestas y violentas. Jamian antepuso sus manos hacia adelante en actitud conciliatoria para que Lacerta calmará sus ansias asesinas. "Maldito ángel de la muerte", pensó. Lo que tenía de bonito lo tenía de psicópata..

一 Ya, ya. Suéltalo, te diré. Te diré. No lo lastimes, apenas es un niño. A ver… Asterión. Asterión... ¡Ah si! encontró a Perseo. Y… y… solicitaron permiso para continuar ambos en la misión…. algo así.

一 ¿Y qué dijo el Patriarca?

Apretó más el cuello del pobre Manuel que luchaba por liberarse, sin lograrlo. Jamián soltó toda la información sin pensárselo, atropelladamente.

一 Al principio no estaba contento. Pero entonces se mencionó algo sobre una reliquia. No sé, algo que habían obtenido complació al Patriarca, parecía muy contento. Así que les otorgó una prórroga para cumplir la misión... Ya. ¿Feliz? Por favor suéltalo.

No, no estaba feliz. Jamian tenía una lengua muy larga con la más mínima provocación. Y tener a un compañero así, no brindaba ningún alivio ni confianza. Debería castigarlo. Matarlo antes de que los metiera en problemas. Pero se contuvo. Se contuvo por que había amanecido bondadoso y no iba a ensuciar sus manos con sangre y plumas. Así que soltó al ave, dedicó una mirada fría a Jamian y se fue, dejando al otro inspeccionando a su hijo con preocupación.

Misty, más tranquilo, con la capa ondeando con el viento meditó sobre la información adquirida: Algol y Asterión estaban juntos. Por un lado se alegraba que estuvieran bien, pues a pesar de esa faceta superficial, Misty se preocupaba por cada uno de sus hermanos de plata (excepto Jamian, claro). Pero por otro lado, la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos...

Misty jugó un poco con uno de sus mechones, distraído. Ellos dos…

En primer lugar, no entendía porque habían enviado a Algol sin apoyo o soporte como a los demás desde el principio, ¿por qué Perseo se había demorado tanto? En fin, ¿quién era él para juzgar las órdenes de su Ilustrísima? Quizá fue una misión para comprobar la fidelidad del árabe. Misty debía confiar en las órdenes del portavoz de la diosa.

Lacerta se perdió en sus pensamientos y luego suspiró. Cinco minutos después, lanzó un alarido de horror al notar porquería de ave en su hombrera.

~ Al-Hijr ~

Fue el olor a café recién hecho lo que sutilmente lo despertó. Sin abrir los ojos sabía que a su lado estaba una pequeña taza sin asa, dispuesta y endulzada a su gusto, su aroma era suave como una caricia. Con notas especiadas de cardamomo y clavo. Asterión emitió un gemido quejumbroso. Sin abrir los ojos sabía que Perseo estaría frente a él, sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda. Su largo cabello color arena cubriría su espalda, ya sin esos extraños adornos en este. Perezosamente abrió los ojos y fue tal como lo imaginó.

Sonrió.

~ [Flashback] ~

~ Oasis Al-Ulá ~

Habían llegado al oasis de Al-Ulá hacía unos pocos días. Cientos de campamentos rodeaban el oasis preparándose para partir a sus grandes travesías por el Sirhan* - la famosa ruta del desierto que iba desde el Yawf hasta Azraq - aquel oasis era un lugar muy popular entre los beduinos y peregrinos. Por lo que nadie pareció sorprenderse de ver a dos jóvenes llegar a pie, tambaleantes y muertos de hambre.

Asterión sabía que uno de los pilares de la fé islámica, era el el peregrinaje a la Kaabá [MECA], por lo menos una vez en la vida. Así que, fue completamente natural para los pastores del desierto recibir a los dos muchachos con calidez, como lo haría cualquier otro árabe. Les ofrecieron agua, techo y su mejor comida.

Algol se encargó de aprovisionarse para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Había "negociado" unos camellos, tapetes, papel, tabaco y lo más valioso (para él): café. Negociar era un decir, por supuesto, Algol era pésimo en eso, probablemente la palabra adecuada cuando interactuaba con los comerciantes era: aterrorizar. Asterión si era bueno regateando, pues "leía" lo que la gente quería oír y lo que la gente realmente deseaba. Pero Algol no era el típico árabe afable. En la mente de ellos, leyó el sabueso, comparaban a su compañero con un Ifrit.

Era mejor no tener problemas con él. Pensaban.

Asterión ahora comprendía porque era Sirius el can mayor y no Algol, el líder de los caballeros de plata. Algol era más fuerte, sin duda, pero le faltaba tacto y buena sangre. Y quizás, quizás, ser menos cruel.

Por que lo era. ¿No había sido el rastro de sangre y piedra lo que lo había llevado a encontrarle?

Justo un día antes de partir, Asterión cayó muy enfermo por las heridas que había querido ocultar y disimular hasta que sus fuerzas se esfumaron. Cuando despertó supuso que Algol lo había dejado en una ciudad cercana justo como había amenazado antes. Había sido bastante claro en ello: no quería estorbos durante su misión. El sabueso esperaba algo así por parte del inflexible árabe.

No fue así.

Literalmente Algol lo había "cargado" a un lugar llamado Al-Hijr*, una ciudad que llevaba poco tiempo de ser abandonada para la reubicación de sus habitantes. Oro negro que nunca fue encontrado. Al final, el sitio quedó abandonado.

Para sorpresa de Asterión, Algol había solicitado permiso al Santuario para integrarlo a la misión y la respuesta del Patriarca fue inmediata: tenían permiso para sellar al malévolo genio Iblis. Juntos.

Por si fuera poco, Waddu el djinn taxista, les visitó trayendo consigo una serie de pergaminos y noticias sobre los movimientos de Iblis. Las flamas de sus ojos se ocultaban tras unas gafas oscuras, traía una barba de varios días, lucía mucho más demacrado desde la última vez que le vio. Cuando tosía salía humo por las orejas y si permanecía quieto mucho tiempo empezaba a roncar. Algol solo fruncía el ceño. ¿Que clase de relación tenían esos dos? Algol nunca hablaba de ello.

~ [Fin del FlashBack] ~

Algol ladeo el rostro al notar que Canis había despertado. Lo vio tomar café, lo escuchó pujar y quejarse como un niño pequeño que no quería levantarse. Y mientras el sabueso procedía en su ritual quejoso, Algol hizo a un lado todos papeles donde había estado trabajando.

Todo era un caos de papeles, libros y diagramas que estaban por volverlo un poco más loco. De no haber sido por el danés, quizá su neurosis se dispararía.

Ellos compartían una humilde morada que estaba en medio de aquel poblado abandonado. Podían elegir cualquiera, más grande y con mayores comodidades. Pero Asterion se había entercado en dormir en esa pequeña casa de adobe y arenisca, ya alfombrada y con pocos muebles. Tenía cocina, la sala de estar y el baño. Un sitio bastante acogedor, a su ver. A Algol, le daba igual.

一 . Ayer llegaste muy tarde. ¿Algo que reportar? 一 una mirada significativa de Asterion bastó para que el árabe sonriera, negara con la cabeza 一 Ya sé, ya sé.

En un segundo, tenían la mesa lista y dispuesta para comer. Algol había preparado judías y espinacas, que acompañaban los trozos de cordero. Como postre saborearon algunos dátiles con miel. Todo en un pacífico silencio como es costumbre en la cultura árabe. Asterión aprendió que ahí no se habla hasta terminar de comer. No se apresura. Se disfruta porque es algo escaso y valioso. Era el momento de tregua y de paz.

Discretamente Asterión, observaba a Algol, quien comía pausadamente, relamiéndose los dedos, de una manera - malpensó - casi erótica. Tragó saliva y prefirió enfocarse en otra cosa...como las prendas que vestía a la usanza de los howeitat [6], es decir con una kufiya (pañuelo palestino) roja y capa teñida de alheña. Asterión, en cambio, usaba las prendas toscas de los beduinos. Era irónico, por el tono de su piel, el danés parecía más árabe que su compañero.

Una vez terminada la comida, Algol volvió a servir café.

一 Ayer tardaste mucho...一 mencionó Algol, iniciando así la conversación.

一 ¿Y te preocupaste tanto que no podías dormir?.

[i]"De hecho"[/i] se burló Medusa, recordando como Algol miraba cada tres minutos de forma obsesiva y compulsiva la puerta. Pero esa clase de cosas no lo confesaría.

一 ¡Ja! más bien, me preocupaba que echarás todo a perder.

Asterión rodó los ojos y sonrió. Si Algol había mencionado su tardanza dos veces seguidas, no tenía que ser un genio ni leer su mente, para entender que si, le había preocupado.

一 Es como has predicho, se acercan a la ciudad antigua Dumat-quien-sabe-qué [7] 一 dio un solo sorbo a su café y estiró las piernas. El cojín era cómodo, pero extrañaba el uso de sillas. Asterión hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, enumerando lo que iba descubriendo durante las expediciones diarias que realizaba para saber los movimientos que realizaba el enemigo . 一 El hombre que liberó rompió el sello, está con ellos, preso y encadenado. Pobre perdedor, quizá pensó que sería el amo de los genios y que le cumplirían tres deseos..

一 Eso es lo que hacen los djinn: fingirán estar a tus órdenes, pero solo el anillo de Salomón puede someterlos y sellarlos. 一 Perseo sacó de su bolsillo el anillo y lo contempló .一 Ya no tenemos tiempo que perder.

El moreno danés se cruzó de brazos, ceño fruncido y manos en la sien, cosa que hacía cuando algo le molestaba

一 ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos? Es decir, !tienes el anillo¡. Te lo pones y ya ¿no? 一 para Asterión eso tenía sentido y lógica, simplificando todo. Pero Algol lo vio como si se hubiera vuelto loco 一 Deberíamos atacar ahora que están todos en un solo sitio. Los otros Djinn no se ven tan poderosos...

Algol negó con la cabeza .

一 ¿Crees que no lo intenté antes? 一 preguntó señalando su cuello, donde una larga cicatriz se asomaba, entonces el sabueso recordó que Perseo había combatido a los Djinn antes de que ellos dos se encontraran. Esa ocasión, Algol enfrentó a Iblis confiando que el sello de Athena funcionara en contra de el. Pero no había pasado nada 一 Si solo se tratara de ponerme el anillo no estaría aquí encerrado secándome los ojos y las neuronas. Necesito el nombre de Iblis para sellarlo, Aste.

Asterion miró todo el desorden de papeles que Waddu había traído a Algol, tomó un libro entre sus manos. "Claviculas de Salomon"[8], leyó, sin entender nada al hojear el libro. Gruñó y volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando categóricamente.

一 No entiendo ni una mierda. Ya sabes el nombre de Iblis….¿no era eso lo que te susurró Euriale?. Ponte el anillo y di su nombre, ¿no basta con eso?. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo en toda esta mierda de papeles?. Podemos emboscarles, atacarles por sorpresa. Esperar que entren todos los djinn y cerrar las puertas y …

"Un momento…¿me llamó Aste?" se detuvo en sus quejas al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Luego miró a Algol quien tenia mala cara.

"Paciencia, dulce Algol..."

一 No son papeles. Son taweez [9]一 dijo señalando los papeles con letras árabes en círculos y en cuadrados. Asterión miró la hoja de papel y luego al árabe, sin entender nada. Algol bufó tratando de buscar alguna palabras que le ayudara a darse a entender 一 Son fórmulas mágicas. Talismanes.

Era el colmo. Asterion rió fuertemente.

一 ¡Oh vamos! ¿En serio? Y ahora resulta que vamos a rezar "unos padres nuestros" y bañar a los djiIn de agua bendita para vencerlos. ¡Que tontería!

一 Eso es otra religión….

一 Ya lo sé! ¡Coño!

Silencio tenso entre ambos. Algol suspiró, trató de hablar calmado.

一 En teoría, funciona así como dices. Colocarse el anillo e invocar su nombre. Sin embargo, el nombre verdadero de los Djinn no es algo que los hombres sepamos pronunciar. Los nombres de los genios tiene la misma esencia que la de los demonios y ángeles. 一 explicaba Algol señalando cada uno de los pergaminos, los cuales presuntamente tenían los nombres originales de aquellos seres 一 Salomón descifró sus nombres verdaderos y cuál fórmula matemática los selló en una palabra pronunciable. Euriale me dio pistas para descifrarlo, pero no es algo fácil…[10]

Asterion entornó los ojos y le miró a la cara, como si contemplara un cuadro paisajístico realizado con una perspectiva equivocada. : No le entendió nada.

A lo que el árabe suspiró pesadamente.

一 Confía en mi…

Con un suspiro, Asterión se dejó caer en el suelo alfombrado. Me rindo. Decía aquel gesto infantil. Algol conocía esa religión y a sus seres. Si quería tener éxito, debía confiar.

一 Oye, Algol...一 miró el techo, se había acordado de algo... 一 Dime una cosa…

El árabe empezaba a armar sus argumentos y sus explicaciones en su mente.

一 ¿Que cosa?.

一 Eso que dijeron las Gorgonas…

Algol frunció el ceño.

一 Ya te lo dije, aún no he descifrado…

一 No 一 interrumpió Asterión 一 Sobre lo otro.

Ahora era el saudí quien no entendía de lo que hablaba su compañero. Trató de hacer memoria sobre qué otro misterio habían hablado las hermanas de Medusa.

一 Hablo de lo que sientes, por mi.

一 …. 一 la mente del árabe quedó hecha pedazos mientras Medusa se carcajeaba en su mente. 一 No es el momento de...eso.

一 Entonces ¿es cierto?. Yo ¿Te gusto?.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el sabueso se había enderezado y se acercaba a el para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos .

一 No puedo leer tu mente..pero créeme que ya sé cuando mientes, Ghulito. 一 el corazón de Algol enloqueció. Negó con la cabeza, alzando el mentón para mostrar una actitud arrogante.

一 No estés jugando...te estoy diciendo que no tenemos tiempo para eso...一 su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual, quizá la forma de evitar que evidenciara el temblor en ella.

Asterión, sonrió dulcemente. Él no era como Algol, poseía un alma noble detrás de su cinismo y sarcasmo. Sonrió cuando posó una mano sobre la del árabe y se acercó más, peligrosamente a él.

一 A mi también me gustas. Estas loco, eres un necio, y tienes un carácter de mierda . Pero me gustas mucho Algol.

erseo tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo le parecieron súper tentadores esos labios. El sabueso empezaba a acariciar su antebrazo y subía a sus hombros, acercándose más mostrando el camino que deseaba seguir.

Algol se mordió el interior de su mejilla para controlarse. Medusa siseo.

一 ¡No! - empujó de un manotazo a Asterión, amenazante y un tanto pálido - ¡No juegues Canis! ¡No! ¿Crees que no sé lo de Misty? ¿Lo de Tremy? ¿Lo de Capella?

Asterión se encogió de hombros, aunque se preguntaba como es que Algol se había enterado de eso.

一 ¿Y qué? ¿No me digas que estas celoso?

Por la cara que puso, sí: moría de celos. De indignación. De rabia a sí mismo por sentirse atraído por un perro en celo como Asterión. A pesar de ser un caballero de rango medio entre la orden de plata, Asterión sobresalía por su carisma. Sus hermanos lo apreciaban y él, egoístamente, quería que lo viera solo a él.

"Dame su alma, Dulce Perseo, y yo haré que sus ojos solo te miren a ti por la eternidad"

Era tentadora la propuesta de su dama. Algol estaba tentado a llegar a esos extremos, era posesivo y bastante obsesivo en muchas cosas

Asterión volvió a acercársele, cauteloso. Ambos ya estaban de pie, frente a frente.

一 Estuve con ellos para que voltearas a verme, Algol...sé lo que los demás piensan y sé lo que desean de mi.. Pero contigo nunca sé nada y siempre me sorprendes...para mal, 一 sonrisa 一 ...todos han sido claros conmigo, nunca les gusté, pero saben lo que puedo anticipar...te pregunto Algol…¿te gusto?¿quieres estar conmigo antes de enfrentarnos a seres mitológicos que no sabemos vencer más que con oraciones y agua bendita?.

一 ¿De donde sacas lo de la agua bendita?..一 protestó, pero luego comprendió que era la distracción que necesitaba el perro de caza para atrapar sus labios y suspiros. Asterión lo besó como siempre ha querido desde que tiene uso de razón.

Algol mantenía los ojos abiertos y se notaba una lucha interna feroz, pues tenía el cuerpo tenso y no supo corresponder al beso del danés, quien se separó de el, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

一 Este ha sido el peor beso de mi vida….一 confesó sinceramente, acariciándole la mejilla con suma ternura. 一 ¿Sabes lo que he aprendido con mi don? Tienes que ser sincero con lo que piensas y sientes. Noventa por ciento de la gente, no dice lo que siente y piensa y sufre por ello, lo sé muy bien.

"¿Qué esta pasando... esta jugando conmigo? Si esta jugando deberé matarle, tenemos una misión... tenemos que ser responsables y cumplir con la misión… es nuestro deber…y seguro esta jugando...se burla de mi..."

Medusa rió en la mente de Algol.

"¿Qué está pasando? Tu oportunidad de follar… Tonto Algol...te ayudaré"

El danés pestañeó confuso cuando ecos lejanos llegaron a su mente. Se concentró y comprobó que era la mente verdadera de Algol, libre por alguna misteriosa razón. Las imágenes de hombres lanzados por edificios, colgados y apedreados en un país que castiga la homosexualidad se repetían y repetían en la mente del saudí. ¿Era eso lo que lo detenía? No sabia confiar por traiciones simultaneas, no se abría a nadie al ver morir a tantos seres queridos por él. Sabía que estaba maldito cuando supo que lo era matar y disfrutarlo.

El secreto escondido de Algol, era su gusto por matar. Ahora que Asterión había exhibido sus sentimientos, estaba en crisis por no saber qué hacer.

Algol pestañeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

一 No husmees en mi...no...

Asterion abrió la boca para decirle que estaba bien. Que el tampoco era una blanca palomita. Que también tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Que había visto mucha muerte y miseria. ...quería decirle que lo aceptaba, y así lo amaba.

Pero Algol volvió a cerrarse, dándole la espalda y salir de la casa que han estado compartiendo esos días.

Fue demasiado para el árabe, lamentó. Había logrado avanzar un poco. Y ahora todo se había ido al traste. Para Asterión tampoco fue fácil admitir que el árabe le gustaba desde que eran niños, pensaba que solo era curiosidad cuando no pudo acceder en su mente como en los demás. Cuando las Gorgonas expusieron - burlonas - los sentimientos de Perseo, cuando supo que el árabe le gustaba no dejó de pensar en eso. Su corazón bailó y una abrumadora sensación de felicidad lo embriagaba cada vez que despertaba por el aroma del café que le preparaba, como un ritual mágico. Una vez asumido y aceptado; no volvería a negar eso que sentía.

No era lo mismo para Algol, prisionero de sus traumas. El sabueso, determinó no volver a tocar el tema, enfocarse en la misión. Solo eso. Si.

Suspiró, y empezó a acomodar el desastre que habían dejado. Se sirvió más café y esperó. Pasaron unas horas cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe. Algol estaba de pie, su cara ensombrecida no permitía ver su gesto.

一 Tienes razón, sobre la misión...

La misión es lo verdaderamente importante, iba a decir.

Iba.

Por que ya no pudo hablar . Algol no lo dejó. Por que lo atacó. Atacó sus labios al besarle violentamente con una idea clara en la mente.

"Si, si quiero estar contigo antes de enfrentarnos a seres místicos que no sabemos vencer…."

Y Medusa, lejos de la mente de Algol sonrió, en el gorgoneoin. Ese perro no sabía a quien había despertado.

 **NOTAS:**

 **1] Umbra en terminos roleros del mundo de WhiteWolf (soy un ñoño, perdón) es ás allá del reino material se encuentra otro lugar: un mundo de sombras vivas y luz inmortal. Definición: es una misteriosa dimensión que se encuentra junto al mundo de la materia, pero no dentro de él. Es un mundo compuesto totalmente de energía espiritual y está separado del mundo terreno por una extensa barrera denominada Celosía. Mayor info:** **. /umbra/**

 **[2] Sello de salomón** **sello-salomon-2do-pentaculo-de-jupiter-4-cm-plata-modelo-86-D_NQ_NP_530211-MLA20479655229_**

 **[3] Ciudad Nabatea y zona arqueologica ubicada en A.S. Conocida como la Petra de Arabia**

 **[4] Cultura que existió en el desierto**

 **[5] Peregrinar en arabe, los 5 pilares del islam son estos: la profesión de fe, la oración cinco veces al día, la limosna, el ayuno durante el mes el ramadán y la peregrinación a la Meca.**

 **[6] Tribu literaria descritos en las aventuras de Lawrence de Arabia, describiendolos como una tribu violenta que la gente evita. Algol se viste asi aproposito.**

 **[7] Dumat Al Jandal, otra ciudad arqueologica**

 **[8] un grimorio de los siglos XIV o XV, el cual la tradición lo atribuye al rey Salomón. En el tiene el nombre de todos los demonios que encarcelo y selló**

 **[9] Talismanes de papel, parecido a la kaballah judia.**

 **[10] Los nomres de angeles y demonios son muchos y muy antiguos, mas bien esta asociaodo a esencias mas que palabras. Todo eso, sacado de los libreo de mundo de tinieblas: mago la ascencion y demonios :V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Si alguien lee esto, muchas gracias! Los capítulos anteriores no se añadieron mis notitas de amor explicando varias palabras o constumbres. En breve lo haré, gracias por señalar merlo.**

 **Haré una sola advertencia acá:**

 **Este capitulo contiene LEMON YAOI (que emoción escribirlo XD primero ever que contiene más de dos páginas)**

 **De hecho, este capitulo tiene puro porno por mero capricho XD, se los advierto para que luego no se quejen que los pervertí XDDD ja. Es todo, gracias por leer.**

 **Fasiqin**

Trangresores.

Asterión no terminaba de entender qué acababa de pasar. Había sido como el golpe de una gran ola, de un maremoto, de un tsunami: imparable, violento y totalmente destructivo.

No pudo hacer nada para defenderse, el golpe lo dejó aturdido, sin oxígeno y sin escapatoria.

Como una fuerza de la naturaleza, Algol chocó contra su cuerpo con violencia, lo empujó contra el muro de la vivienda, bloqueó todo movimiento defensivo y aprisionó una de sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza. De haber sido un ataque mortal, habría estado perdido.

Algol demandó un beso tosco, pero a la vez inexperto y hambriento: el más genuino que el sabueso había recibido jamás. Ese hombre no sabía acariciar. Ese hombre solo había vivido para pelear y matar. Asterión lo sabe. Sus manos lo aprietan posesivas. No sabe usarlas para amar, solo sabe usarlas para enfatizar su dominio. Así que desgarra la ropa y vendajes que cubren el cuerpo del Can Menor.

Ese detalle no molestó a Asterión, ni ver sus prendas en el suelo hecha jirones, ni como Algol lo asfixiaba con su ímpetu. El indómito carácter del árabe, aunado al golpe eléctrico de adrenalina; lo excitó. Su instinto de supervivencia y su espíritu como guerrero luchaban por la decisión que acaba de tomar: se dejaría ser domado y devorado por el Ghul: el demonio árabe.

No significaba que se lo dejaría fácil, ni que adoptaría una actitud sumisa. Primero iba a enloquecerlo.

Asterión respondió el beso, cerró los ojos y sonrió debajo de sus labios. Libre del agarre de Algol lo abrazó. Envolvió la ancha espalda de Algol con tranquilidad, en respuesta al arrebato pasional y torpe de Perseo.

ーSuave ー musitó el danés.

La calma de Canis hizo tropezar en su ardor, lo cual funcionó para bajar un poco la intensidad de sus arrebatos, aunque sin detenerse. Asterión, removió la tufika que cubría su cabello, jugando con sus mechones mientras el beso continuaba. Extrañaba las trenzas tribales del árabe, extrañaba el tintineo que emitían cuando le llamaba o cuando una corriente de aire se colaba en la cabaña.

El sabueso incitó a profundizar el beso con la lengua. Algol aceptó el reto. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, reconocieron y danzaron entre sí. Asterión acarició su cuerpo, indicando la forma sensual de hacerlo sin lastimarle.

ー ¿Fuiste por tus cojones, Perseo? ー preguntó sobre su boca, jadeando un poco para recuperar el aliento. Sensualmente jaló de su labio inferior con sus dientes. Sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, danzando juguetonamente, desatando el fajero de las prendas superiores del árabe, era difícil pues aparte del thawb abajo había más ropa que quitar llamada serwal*. Luego, rió suavemente al darse cuenta de algo.

ー ¿Fumaste?

Algol hizo una mueca.

ーNo...ー dijo orgulloso, viendo como sus ropas caían al suelo, tragaba saliva y trataba de serenarse. Pero Asterión aprovechó para atacar directo a la yugular, besando, lamiendo y deleitándose con él. Algol mordió sus labios para evitar suspirar muy ruidosamente.

ー Si, fumaste. Siempre lo haces cuando estas nervioso... ¿Te pongo nervioso, "Ghûlito"? ¿Odias perder el control de las cosas verdad? Lo odias tanto...

"Cállate" pensó Algol, con toda intensión de que lo leyera. Asterión rió sobre su cuello, mordiendo con picardía.

Tenía la razón. Odiaba perder el control de las cosas, formaba parte de su estricta manera de ser. Está era la primera vez que Algol cedía. No podía evitarlo pues le gustaba la risa de Asterión, le gustaba como lamía su cuello, le gustaba su olor y cómo las manos expertas del Can Menor recorrían sus marcados, firmes y duros músculos. El danés en cambio poseía un cuerpo delgado, ágil y flexible, eso también le gustaba, le gustaba la forma en que se le marcaban las costillas en los costados y sus pezones morenos, más oscuros que su piel. Era tibio, suave. Era...

ーTú también tienes un cuerpo fabuloso, Algol, como el Perseo de Cellini.**

Algol se sonrojó, no por que alabara su cuerpo, sino por qué Asterión leía claramente las cosas sucias que fantaseaba. Para Asterión era adorable ver a alguien tan temible y serio así, como en la ocasión en que las Gorgonas lo expusieron.

Divertido, acarició de forma osada la entrepierna del árabe, sintiendo el bulto endurecido debajo de sus pantalones.

ー Si, tú estás mejor aquí.

El árabe gruñó.

ー ¿Siempre haces eso?

ー¿Qué cosa? ー preguntó inocente, con su diestra perdiéndose al interior del pantalón del árabe, explorando... encontrando. Mordió sus labios y siseo vulgarmente ー Estas caliente y duro Perseo.

Algol pensó algo así como "tú me pones así, perro", y en respuesta Asterión, risueño, volvió a su boca. Los labios se acariciaron, lo beso con conciencia, con cierta dulzura. De esa forma le mostraba a ese hosco hombre en saborear ese instante, guiando sus manos donde su cuerpo deseaba ser acariciado, pegando su propia excitación en la pierna de Algol para que se diera cuenta que también lo deseaba.

Perseo empezaba a relajarse, aunque aún tenía dudas sobre lo que pasaría, sobre lo que tenía que hacer, estaba nervioso. Todo lo leyó Asterión.

ー Ven… ー pidió, pero al querer separarse, Algol volvió a jalonear a Asterión hacía él, como si temiera perder el valor si este se alejaba de él. La respuesta del danés fue acariciar el rostro del árabe con delicadeza: Algol tenía rasgos finos pero varoniles. Canis delineó con sus pulgares la nariz y los pómulos de Perseo, luego pintó una sonrisa invisible. Algol solo sonreía cuando peleaba y no era una sonrisa que inspirara simpatía. Generalmente no le conocía otro faceta más que del hombre serio y duro.

ー Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Eres hermoso ーlo interrumpió cuando Algol iba a protestar, Asterión nunca se guardaba sus pensamientos. Depositó un dedo sobre los labios de Algol ー No me burlo. Confía. Confía en mí. Yo quiero continuar. ¿Tú no?

Algol silencioso, a modo de respuesta, le soltó. Lo vio alejarse rumbo a otra habitación, donde él dormía o rezaba. Hacía días que no entraba ahí. Por un segundo Algol volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, luego suspiró pesadamente, cerró la puerta de acceso a la cabaña que seguía abierta por el ardor del momento.

ー Aste...

La habitación estaba semioscura cuando entró, solo era iluminada muy tenuemente por una lámpara de aceite. La pequeña flama danzaba sensualmente en un rincón, creando sombras que combinadas con el humo del incienso daba un ambiente especial, misterioso, romántico. Incluso Asterión había tenido la delicadeza de cerrar las cortinas para darles más intimidad. Este era su secreto. Este era su momento, de nadie más.

El sabueso estaba ya acostado en medio de los cojines de colores, esperándolo, desnudo, despreocupado y sensual. Sus ojos negros como la obsidiana estaban rebosantes de deseo. Con su diestra se daba placer y sonreía. Era una visión alucinante.

El árabe extendió un brazo para tocarlo: era una ilusión. El verdadero Asterión llegó por la espalda, abrazándole, besando sus hombros musculosos, metiendo sus manos en sus pantalones, deshaciéndose de estos para estar en la misma condición. Dos Adanes en su propio paraíso, o infierno.

ー ¿Aste? ー preguntó el danés, volteándolo ya desnudo, tomando las dos erecciones con una sola mano para masturbarles al mismo tiempo ー ¿…entonces puedo llamarte, Golito? ¿Mi piedrita?

Algol no contesto, solo pensó "llámame como se te dé la gana pero no te detengas".

No lo hizo, por supuesto: les otorgó a ambos el placer que habían contenido mientras volvían a devorarse a besos. Poco después, con un gesto perverso, Asterión relamió sus labios y enseñó sus caninos en una traviesa sonrisa. Así fue cuando emprendió un viaje descendente por el cuerpo del árabe, trazó un camino de saliva en forma de meandro erótico. Pasó por sus pectorales firmes, lampiños, con esos pezones rosados erectos por las veces que pasó su lengua circundando cada uno, mordiendo para provocar que Algol gruñera complacido. Algol tenía tatuajes rituales y también descubrió cicatrices. En cada vieja herida leyó - fugazmente - historias oscuras que han moldeado la personalidad de Perseo. Le dieron ganas de sanar cada una de ellas. Sanar la oscuridad de Algol.

Sin embargo, si no fuera por esa oscuridad él no habría estado interesado en el. Era su espesura lo que lo atraía.

Algol le acariciaba los cabellos, seguía siendo una caricia dura, que se contenía en ser agresiva. Asterión leyó la intención del árabe en jalonear su cabello y obligarlo a que se apresurarse. Pero se contenía.

" _¿Me estás leyendo ahora?_ " pensó Perseo

Asterión rió. Asintió, besando su pelvis cubierta de vello rizado.

ー Me gusta saber tus marranadas.

" _¿Siempre lees con quién estás?"_

Asterión puntilló con besos su hueso ilíaco y luego sacó la lengua. Respondiendo, alzó la vista hacía el árabe, elevando las cejas, luego se inclinó para lamer despacio el erecto pene de Algol, desde la base por toda la longitud hasta el glande expuesto, brillante, rosado.

ー Yo no solo leo los pensamientos, Piedrita.

Algol tenía un pene fabuloso: circundado, bonito y gordo. Asterión disfruto de él sin prisas, abriendo los ojos de vez en vez para notar como el saudí lo miraba fija e intensamente. Dándose un festín de él. Ahora no pensaba en nada, solo lo veía ejecutando su labor amatoria y se concentraba en lo que bien que se sentía.

Las manos del Canis, amasaban el culo redondito de Algol - fantasía erótica de muchos de sus hermanos de plata. Dio unas nalgadas como se le hace a la fruta para saber si está madura. El golpe junto al sonido húmedo de sus lamidas, acompañado a sus jadeos, era algo obsceno para el árabe, cosa que lo excitaba aún más. La experimentada lengua del sabueso recorría las gruesas venas de su falo. "Como las raíces de un árbol" pensaba. Prodigaba mimos en la punta, donde frenillo y uretra eran atendidos dedicadamente con succiones o aleteos con la lengua.

ー¿Te gusta?

Obvio Algol no respondió. No podía. Saldría de su boca un gemido no tan varonil. Pero cuando el sabueso empezó a jugar con sus pelotas, con manos, boca y labios no pudo evitar gruñir, gemir, sentía enervarse de nuevo.

Asterión leyó lo siguiente que Algol deseaba, era una imagen violenta y perturbante. Y él, complaciente, se despidió de la verga de Algol con un beso, y se acomodó sobre los cojines. A lo que el árabe, que había estado de pie todo ese tiempo, se le fue encima.

Acostados ambos, uno sobre otro, besándose de nuevo, restregándose y entregándose.

Era mediodía, el inclemente clima saudí asfixiaba a pesar de lo fresco de la vivienda. Cuerpos jóvenes danzaban sensualmente entre sí. Algol separó las piernas del danés para acomodarse.

ー Así que, no solo lees mentes ー habló con su voz grave. Desde la posición de Asterión, Algol se alzaba como una montaña frente a él. Sonreía. ー ¿Te gusta cuando follas?

Sin sutilezas acariciaba su pene con sus manos rasposas, con la otra mano amoldaba su pecho, pellizcaba sus pezones y jugaba con él sin intención aún de penetrar.

ー Es entretenido... y normalmente... se… ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es concentrarse mientras haces eso?

ー Habla ー insistió ー Cuéntame.

ーMétemela ya.

Algol sonrió torvamente. Tomó su pene y alzó un poco la cintura de Asterión. El sabueso negó con la cabeza.

ーEspera…

Su espalda formó un gran arco, sus músculos se tensaron, sintió un lacerante dolor que lo hizo temblar justo en el momento cuando el árabe se clavo, sin cuidado, en él. Algol cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y se le quedó mirando.

ー¿Y bien?

ーYo no solo leo, siento lo que sienten. Me conecto con ellos, con sus nervios… sus... por favor muévete.

ー¿Y ahora lo sientes?

Algol estaba clavado en el, sádicamente, complacido por esa venganza en donde no se movió para causar la mayor incomodidad posible… Y en su mente solo había risas. Asterión mordió sus labios e intentó mover las caderas, pero el malvado árabe lo detuvo. Jodido demonio.

ーDime…

ー No puedo cuando no me dejas concentrarme….ー se quejó viendo la torcida sonrisa de satisfacción de Algol. Era realmente demoníaca, macabra y enfermamente sensual.

ー ¿Qué pienso ahora? - preguntó malévolo, pero antes de que Asterión contestara algo, Perseo salió de él y luego volvió a embestirlo con fuerza. Dolió horrores.

ー Algol si serás bestia, usa saliva al menos...

Perseo salió de él, se le quedó mirando… ¿preocupado? Más bien extrañado. Asterión no lo dijo, pero era la primera vez que jugaba ese papel en el sexo.

Y aunque el árabe bufó molesto hizo lo que el moreno danés le pedía: bajó lentamente hasta la zona, alzó el cuerpo de Asterión como si no pesara nada, y sumergió su rostro entre sus nalgas. Asterión iba a decir que con que metiera dos falanges con saliva ayudaría, pero no pudo quejarse cuando el árabe empezó a lamer ahí mismo, en la rugosa piel de su ano que se contraía cada vez que la caliente lengua acariciaba, besaba y sorbía. Su nariz acariciaba su perineo y luego volvía a sumergirse en él.

ー Ah…sigue, sigue…

La posición era incomoda, pues prácticamente Algol lo cargaba mientras sus piernas estaban dobladas, con sus rodillas tocando sus propios hombros. ¡Qué bueno que era un hombre flexible o se abría roto! La sensación era maravillosa, ese beso negro que Algol le estaba dedicando era tan placentero y lo fue más aún cuando el árabe bien empleaba sus dedos para masajear adentro, encontrando con el tacto el punto prostático sensible y enloquecedor. ¿Como sabía si no tenía experiencia previa? Luego le preguntaría, y además ahora mismo no podía leerlo. Gimió y se retorció debajo de él.

"Si, gime, habibi, gime"

ー Sabía que eras de los guarros…¿ habibi? ー dijo entrecortado, acalorado. Algol solo sonrió, sin intención de decírselo. Mordió la ingle al empezar a enderezarse de nuevo. Estaba graciosamente desalineado: su larga cabellera parecía un estropajo, nada que ver con lo chulo que solía verse ー Mira nomás esa cara, ven... bésame y luego me rompes el culo.

Algol pasó una mano sobre su cabello, tratando de peinarlo con los dedos, pero volvió a esponjarse y salir disparado. Viéndolo así, parecía realmente el heredero de Medusa.

" _Acabo de besar tu cola, sabes, debo saber a tu mierda"_.

Asterión rió, siendo él quien se enderezará y lo jalara hacia sí.

ー Si el sexo no es sucio, no es buen sexo. Ahora bésame, cochino pecador.

" _Si, yo,_ _fasiqin_ " rió en sus pensamientos, rió de sí mismo despojándose por un instante de la culpa. Algol besó como si le fuera el alma a su amante, disfrutando de ese extraño sabor, gozando lo sucio que se sentía mientras su erección volvía a clamar su atención.

" _Sé mi perro"_ pidió meloso Algol. Asterión obedeció girando el cuerpo, colocándose en cuatro, apuntando sus nalgas hacía el árabe, sumiso y juguetón. Algol se deleito con esa imagen erótica. Tomó su pene y se pajeó para acomodarse entre sus nalgas. Luego, empujó dentro de él tras un siseo y un gruñido de acompañamiento del danés, sin dolor.

Estaba estrecho y apretaba, pero era algo tan delirante que disfrutó de eso hasta que empezó a moverse lentamente, abriendo y cerrado las nalgas morenas del sabueso para satisfacer el morbo de verse entrar y salir de él.

Algol besó su espalda, ancha, morena, con los músculos tensarse por el movimiento y la postura, acentuándose. También tenía algunas viejas cicatrices de heridas mortales y que fuesen dolorosas en el pasado.

" _Mataré a quien te hizo esto…"_ pensaba, haciendo reír al sabueso por ese instante de ternura extraña que tenía árabe con el. Movió su trasero en círculos. Algol se sujetó de las caderas de este y volvió a embestirlo con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta adquirir un ritmo conjunto. Apretando los cojines, mordiéndolos, Asterión pujaba y suspiraba. Las imágenes danzando en su mente junto a las sensaciones de Algol estaban enloqueciéndolo.

ー Algol, más rápido...más. Más. Más.

"Más" un disparo de dopamina en su cerebro que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Los sentidos se agudizaron, el olor a sexo era un afrodisíaco de feromonas que se vaporizaba en su sudor, los sonidos húmedos, pegajosos, de carnes chocando lascivamente que acompañaban los gemidos más largos y pronunciados. Era por eso que estaba prohibido en su religión. Era la manera de posesión que preferían los demonios y los djinn, la forma en que solo buscaba consumirse en la hoguera de la pasión.

El danés pidió un cambio de postura, una que le permitiera verle el rostro, de verle a los ojos. Con el cuerpo ladeado, la pierna sobre su hombro, Algol seguía danzando violento contra él, haciendo su cabello balancearse y gotear al cuerpo del sabueso.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban, las sonrisas se convirtieron en gestos obscenos por la excitación cuando empezaron a sentir cerca el inminente orgasmo.

ー Quiero ver….déjame ver... ー gimoteo avarioso Asterión, tomando de la mano del árabe, quien seguía agarrado a él, apunto de acabar. Se adentro en la mente y se conectó con los nervios de su amante, cuando sus movimientos atropellados y descompuestos desencadenaron en la explosión que apagó su cerebro unos instantes.

Con un agonizante gruñido se corrió en Asterion, empujando de el con dos moribundos estoques para vaciarse por completo dentro él. Jadeando, con el cabello despeinado cubriéndole el rostro, adherido al cuerpo mojado. Poco a poco trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras observaba voraz como el danés se retorcía debajo de él, gimiendo. No lo sabría en aquel instante Algol, pero la conexión con la mente de Asterión lo estaba haciendo delirar por completo. Por que tal como le trato de explicar Asterion, canis no solo leía la mente.

Asterión generalmente basaba su poder en leer pensamientos y adivinar acciones por ello. Pero si se lo proponía podría ir más allá. El tormento del sabueso empatizar por completo. Satori era el nombre de su técnica.

Algol se colocó a su lado , ayudándole en terminar con su mano, buscó sus labios para besarlo dulce, muy contrario al primer beso que se había dado. . Asterión se entregaba al éxtasis, se corrió cegadores destellos que lo caldearon y lo sacaron de sí mismo para llevarlo a la nada de la pequeña muerte. Eyaculó sobre su barriga.

ー ¿De verdad esta es tu primera vez? ー minutos después de un húmedo silencio delicioso, preguntó al árabe a su lado..

"¿Quien dijo eso?".

ー ¡No jodas!

Algol rio, fue una risa normal, la primera que le escuchaba sin ser irónica ni burlona. El árabe jugó con el semen embarrado en la panza de Asterión, y curioso tomó un poco de este y lo probó, saboreando con cara de concentración. Asterion se abrazó a él, otorgando cariñitos en el cuerpo

.

Poco a poco, Perseo fue víctima del embrujo de morpheo. Asterión sintió el cambio de su respiración y contempló con ternura como la faz del agresivo y hosco hombre se volvía tranquila, serena. No parecía ese fiero y sanguinario guerrero con el gusto malsano de convertir de piedra a la gente. Asterión peinó su flequillo rebelde, se rió cuando, al querer moverse le dolió su culo y presintió que en una horas el dolor se tornaría bastante molesto. El semen de Algol seguía deslizándose entre sus nalgas y manchando los cojines. Asterion ha yacido con muchos hombres, pero con ninguno había tenido el sentimiento que nacía en aquel instante en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró. Algol soñaba. No. Veía parte de sus memorias, saboreo desde dentro de sus ojos aquella vez, siendo pequeño, había visto un cielo oscuro, donde había contemplado las estrellas maravillado ante su inmensidad, pero ese recuerdo Algol lo había olvidado. Asterión había descubierto hasta el material más nimio, menos prometedor se podría encontrar verdaderos tesoros. Se preguntaba si ese hombre a su lado no echaría de menos esos dulces recuerdos, o si se daría cuenta que los había perdido.

Suspiró, se inclinó para besarle castamente, para después recargarse en su cuerpo para dormir a su lado, por primera vez.

No sabían si sobreviviría a la lucha contra el rey de los Ifrit, a quien no sabían muy bien como derrotar, cuyos poderes de medusa y sus poderes mentales poco podría hacer en contra de una ser tan antiguo como la historia misma. Tenían pocas probabilidades.

Pero ese día se olvidaron de la orden, de la misión, de los djinn. Mientras anochecía, en una choza enmedio del gran desierto saudí, dos jóvenes se amaron por primera vez y ahora dormía tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En algún lugar.

"Así que tienen el anillo"

Su voz, era tan profundo como los abismos. Oscura, vaporosa. Parecía provenir de todos lados, pero estaba dirigida a un hombre hincado, con unos lentes oscuros rotos tirados en el suelo, rotos.

Cuando alzó el rostro, dos flamas danzaron moribundamente en el lugar donde habrían de estar dos ojos. Asintió suavemente, cerrando las manos en puños. Waddu estaba frente al rey de los genios ifrits.

"No vuelvas a fallarme "

Chan chan

NOtitas

Gracias por leer, este capitulo no tuvo otro fin más que ser bien porno XD. ja.

Aqui unas pocas notitas de rigor

*Ropa debajo de las tunicas que usan los arabes

** se refiere a la famosa escultura de Perseo con medusa este:  . /-Z0VvZhxk6qc/VqfC8xE1BSI/AAAAAAAAI4I/uoZTW-Rs6Q4/s1600/PERSEO.% 

*** Habibi: es querido mio en arabe 3

El titulo se refiere a un termino en arabe fa sa qa' ( ف س ق) significa salirse de los límites, en la terminología islámica, quiere decir salirse de los límites impuestos


	11. Chapter 11

Holi! Vuelvo a este fic después de mucho tiempo. Este capitulo es un capricho mio para endulzarme la vida, jeje. Gracias a quien ha leído hasta acá.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

 **Capítulo 12**

~ Una probadita de Eternidad ~

Fue el frío lo que le despertó. El frió y la soledad. Al darse cuenta de eso, su corazón temió. No sería la primera vez que, tras una noche de pasión, despertara entre sábanas revueltas completamente solo. Tampoco sería la primera vez que su amante de turno fingiera que nada había pasado.

Asterion pretendía no sentir molestia por ello. Actuaba con despreocupación e indiferencia, sonreía ladino y seguía el juego. Algunos amantes volvían a él: Asterión no se negaba a nadie. Sería hipócrita hacerlo ya que él mismo lo hacía: buscaba satisfacer aquella pulsión molesta.

Una pulsión que cada uno de ellos, los guerreros, padecía y dolía: la urgencia de vida, la necesidad de ella: sabían que, lo único seguro que tenían en la vida, era que morirían en batalla. Por eso habían entrenado tanto. Lo padecían, lo dolían y finalmente, los más maduros: lo aceptaban.

Él no era maduro. Tenía 17 años, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y había visto cosas que jamás se le borrarían de la memoria. Estaba roto, completamente roto.

Solo le quedaba el santuario y su deber.

En ese sentido, el sexo era una vía de escape, una distracción hedonista. El danés no perdía el tiempo en leer los pensamientos de sus amantes, ya que nadie quería ser marica en el santuario, ni crear un vínculo más que el desfogue sexual.

Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan molesto y triste?.

Sentándose, con las piernas flexionadas, Asterión quedó en silencio mirando al vacío, desviando la vista al espacio donde debería estar Algol.

El dolor de la cadera era molesto, pero soportable. No así el dolor en el pecho:la sola idea de enfrentar el rechazo de Perseo le molestaba más de lo que podía aceptar.

"Idiota…"

Levantándose y vistiéndose, Asterión salió de la habitación que aún olía a sexo y tal como ha sido desde que han estado compartiendo ese sitio, el árabe estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre los cojines, mientras estudiaba una gran cantidad de papeles antiguos, absorto completamente en su lectura.

Había hecho café y se había tomado dos pequeñas tacitas cargadas.

El sabueso quedó de pie, a medio vestir, mirándole la espalda sin saber qué decir ni cómo comportarse.

— Dormías tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte — sorprendentemente Algol habló, tranquilo y sin voltearse, empezaba a recoger el desorden de papeles tras un suspiro pesado. No obtuvo respuesta del sabueso, quien estaba intentado ,con un poco de temor, meterse en la mente del árabe. Algol ladeó el rostro y lo miró por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa suave — No lo intentes, Medusa de nuevo está aquí.

Señaló con su índice su sien. Pero Asterión permaneció silencioso, visiblemente incómodo.

— Que calladito...— señaló el árabe con burla, acabando de acomodar el lugar donde se reunían a comer. Algol lo invitó a sentarse a su lado con unas palmaditas a los cojines a un costado.

"Fingirá que no ha pasado nada…" pensó Asterión con desaliento y molestia. Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil para Algol aceptar sus "pecaminosos" deseos carnales:un soldado tan estricto como Perseo, tan dado a la disciplina y al orden… tan profundamente religioso. Era de esperarse. ¿Por qué anhelaba lo imposible?. Se sentía estúpido.

A Asterión le costó trabajo colocarse su máscara y sonreír en esta ocasión. Serio, se sentaba olorosamente a lado de Algol. Este se dió cuenta de la incomodidad física del sabueso y de las miles de emociones en sus ojos amenazando con explotar.

— ¿Algún avance? — finalmente habló, extendiendo su mano para tomar un papel suelto sobre la mesa baja, pero su mano fue detenida a medio camino por Algol, quien lo tomó de la muñeca y desvió su dirección a su rostro. Aspiró su aroma y luego besó muy dulcemente el dorso de su mano como se le hace a las doncellas en el momento del galanteo. Asterión quedó petrificado por la sorpresa y luego sonrió un poquito roto.

Mudo y esperanzado, acarició el rostro varonil de Algol. Este a la vez se acercaba a él, girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente y de esa forma, besarle...

No fue como el primer beso, torpe y nervioso que le había robado. Tampoco fue el apresurado y pasional que le siguió. No fueron esos besos húmedos y lascivos que compartieron en la cama... Fue un beso lento, tibio y dulce.

Algol lo envolvió con sus brazos, acarició sus labios con los suyos, abriendo después su boca para disfrutarlo, palpando con su lengua como si saboreara un dulce fruto. Asterión se dejaba hacer, derritiéndose como la mantequilla por el ardiente sartén por los besos posesivos y dedicados de Perseo.

Cuando se separaron, acalorados y con las respiraciones descompuestas, Algol sonreía con los ojos más amables que nadie más que él había visto. Aún le faltaba practicar sus besos, llegó a pensar, pero estaba bien para él.

Quizá solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos, pero tenía la impresión que el tiempo corrió muy rápido, y también tenía la sensación de que este se detuvo.

Un segundo o una eternidad.

Dulce eternidad de los corazones enamorados.

— Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así..— murmuró Canis Venatici, casi hablando sobre los labios del árabe.

— Sabes que eso no es posible — respondió el árabe con un gruñido — qué más quisiera, repetir…

Asterion rió.

— Sabía que eras un insaciable sexual y un pervertido de primera. Mi culo me duele y seguramente ahora piensas de nuevo en eso, no necesito leerte para saberlo.

Algol torció la boca en una mueca malévola.

— No tienes idea, perrito. No tienes idea de mi autocontrol, ahora mismo….

Se mordía los labios con ansiedad.

— Solo una vez más... luego podemos volver a fingir que esto no pasó...— propuso Asterion, palpando la erección de Algol por arriba de sus prendas, sintiendo que estaba tan despierto y necesitado de atenciones como él mismo, de repetir la sesión amorosa. Su voz era una súplica y un ruego.

— No…

Tajante en su respuesta, Algol se levantó y fue alejándose del alcance del danés y sus inquietas manos. Esa negativa lo hizo enojar al afable sabueso, quien tras tamborilear sus dedos con impaciencia sobre su rodilla, optó por levantarse como lo había hecho Algol. Eso sí, manteniendo la distancia.

— No quiero fingir que esto no pasó — completó su respuesta Algol después de un momento, mirándolo fija e intensamente a un Asterión sorprendido, y como no, después de analizarlo, conmovido — Si vamos a continuar haciéndolo, no voy a fingir nada. Después de la misión quiero más de ti. Te quiero entero para mi.

Asterión con ojos como platos por el asombro. Caminó hacia él, notando un ligero rubor en las mejillas del árabe. Él por su lado sentía la boca seca y el corazón bailando.

— ¿Aún después de la misión? -— se atrevió a preguntar para verificar de que sus oídos no lo habían traicionado.

Algol se cruzó de brazos. Medusa hizo acto de presencia riéndose de él.

"La juventud carente de sentido comú voy a vomitar…" se burló ella envidiosa y venenosa. "Pídele matrimonio de una vez, tarado.."

Rompiendo su postura hizo un ademán con la mano, como si quisiera alejar a un mosquito molesto de él

"Fuiste tú quien nos empujó a…" pensó , malhumorado.

Se le olvidó lo contradictoria que era Medusa.

— Por eso te digo que si quieres continuar con esto, no me pidas que lo olvide. Si salimos de esta misión, no quiero que estés con los otros.

Asterion, rió nervioso, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, contenidas. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. A Algol no le agradó que se rieran de él, se le notaba en la cara, por lo que el sabueso se apresuró en explicarse.

— Je, perdón. Es que me imaginaba que lo tuyo era los harenes, cosa de árabes y ahora resulta que eres una novia celosa y posesiva.

"Este perro no sabe qué clase de psicópata se ha liado… ¿verdad, corazón? "

Asterión prosiguió, antes de que el furibundo Algol le reclamara por llamarlo celosa y posesiva.

— Ya te dije que a mi me gustas así de loco como eres. — dió un paso más para quedar frente a frente — ¿sabes? me gustas más cuando dices las cosas directamente, sin mentiras. Me gustó mucho lo que sentí ayer... quisiera sentirlo de nuevo, antes y después de luchar, en los pocos días, horas o minutos que nos queden de paz, quisiera estar a tu lado... ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando quería, Asterión podía hablar de una manera tan conciliadora que podría calmar a un volcán en erupción como Algol. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos había experimentado esa clase de claro que temían salir lastimados desde adentro, en sus corazones. Algol aún así, hizo un último intento de mantenerse firme.

— Si me traicionas le daré tu alma a Medusa y te convertiré en piedra para toda la eternidad.

Asterion volvió a reír. Vaya manera de expresarse.

— Seré un bonito perrito fiel si me tratas bien y me alimentas como se debe. Tendrás mi fidelidad, mi alma y mis puños a tu lado. Seré tu cómplice, tu amigo y tu hermano. Si algo te pasara no descansaré hasta vengarte de la manera más cruenta posible. Algol… a mí no me tienes que amenazar. Tendré a mis amigos a mi lado aunque te pese y no los soportes, pero te prometeré no darle las nalgas a nadie más que a tí. Dame mi libertad y te doy mi corazón.

— ….

Y mientras hablaba, la ropa se deslizaba de su cuerpo. Cayendo lentamente como las hojas de otoño. Se mostraba desnudo, pero no solo en cuerpo sino también de alma.

Frente a él, ladeó su rostro y habló a su oído.

— Solo pídemelo, pide que me quede, que sea tuyo... pídemelo, piedrita. Dijiste que las palabras son poderosas en esta tierra. Dijiste que una palabra sirve para apresar a los seres más fuertes y antiguos. Dime esa palabra y seré tuyo.

"Esa palabra es muy fuerte para decirlo sólo con haberse acostado una vez…"

Eso opinaba Medusa, admirada por la sagacidad y determinación del perro. Ese maldito perro que desarmaba a su dulce Perseo con sus palabras directas y cursis.

— Quédate... Asterión, _habibi_ , quédate y te amaré toda mi vida… — tuvo un ligero titubeo y una risa avergonzada. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse supieron que no había de decir otras palabras más al respecto.

El beso interrumpió las demás palabras: las promesas, las otras amenazas, las confesiones... todo se resumió en un beso.

— Y ya me dirás ¿ qué significa _Habibi [1] ?_ — Asterión ya sabía, o lo deducía, pero quería escucharlo de Algol, quien le dió una de las sonrisas más hermosas que ha visto en su vida.

— Significa idiota, mi amor.

Risas de ambos. Entre sonrisas cómplices continuaron dándose "a sí mismos" sin concesiones, con toda la pasión que caracteriza a la juventud. Esa que no se mide, no limita no se piensa y solo se palpita.

Fue así por muchos días.

Nunca antes los alimentos preparados por Algol habían sido tan disfrutados al compartirse. Nunca dejaron sus deberes ni olvidaron irresponsablemente su misión, solo que ya no tenían tanta prisa por terminarla.

Internamente ambos deseaban alargar la misión, porque eso significaba volver a la realidad del Santuario, en donde más misiones en separado los aguardaban. Misiones que nunca se sabe si volverían vivos o cuerdos o íntegros físicamente. Cada misión los curtía como guerreros, pero también mataba algo de sus almas.

Asterión ha oído sobre los desertores. Aquel Lyra que solo vió una vez, quien se dice se fugó con su novia, otros cuentan que al morir ella él se suicidó. Asterion podía entender ahora la tentación de olvidarlo todo y quedarse así, en una cabaña enmedio de nada, compartiendo una rutina tranquila con su amante, una vida normal. Podía soñar con un futuro como pastores de camellos homosexuales fornicando en cada oasis o gruta.

Realmente era muy tentador.

Y él era un puto soñador.

Habían otros desertores, como Rigel de Orión o Aeson de Copa que una vez Albiore le contó [2]. No era de extrañarse que, el Patriarca mandara "al sabueso" a buscar a otro posible desertor. Pero no pensó que quien tuviera ahora pensamiento traicioneros fuera el.

Todo por este momento, por esa probadita de eternidad.

Pasaron algunos días. Parte de su rutina incluía asearse juntos en el oasis cercano; Algol tenía cierta manía por el aseo o quizá la costumbre de las abluciones que suele hacer por cada rezo. Cada rezo. Era irónico pues cada que iban a ese lugar terminaban follando al aire libre y no precisamente rezando aunque acabaran en rodillas.

De todos modos ahí no había nadie más que ellos dos.

O eso creían.

Flamas crepitaban en los ojos de un djinn que veía la escena a lo lejos. Estaba claramente incómodo. Sus labios estaban apretados y sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a las riendas del camello que montaba.

Veía al niño que conoció hace tantos años, luego como este se había convertido en un muchachito inquieto y autosuficiente. Su adorado Algol regresó a él convertido en un hermoso hombre de armadura de plata.

Pero para él, siempre sería un niño.

Waddu hace retroceder al dromedario que monta antes de que los amantes se percaten de su presencia.

La imagen de dos cuerpos atléticos y perfectos danzando entre ellos. Cuerpos humedos, palpitantes, que se entregan en el agua y sobre las piedras sin importar que sus pieles se desgarren por el filo de las rocas. Ellos se restriegan y chocan como las olas de un mar embravecido. No poseía elegancia ni sutileza este acto, era viril, violento y bruscamente delicioso.

La imagen de ellos dos lo acompaña todo su recorrido.

Waddu llega al escondite de los Santos de Athena. Tanto en las ventanas como en la puerta hay diversos símbolos y amuletos. Gracias a esta protección ningún djinn ni demonio puede encontrarlos. Waddu ve desde la ventana el gorgoneon de Medusa, con los ojos cerrados, y junto a esta, la armadura de Canis Venaticia, como protegiéndola como el perro fiel que representaba.

"¿Por qué has permitido que esto suceda…?" le pregunta sin obtener respuesta. Ella solo habla con su Perseo.

Waddu da vueltas alrededor de la vivienda, él no puede acceder a ella hasta que los moradores lleguen y le den permiso para entrar. El debía de...

"No vuelvas a fallarme, ****" las palabras de Iblis, el rey de los Ifrits, taladran su mente.

Siente un terrible pesar, pues ahora sabe cual era lo que tenía que hacer, y no le gusta.

" Trae a mi reina y el nuevo cuerpo donde ella despertará.."

Y él sabe que, que cuando Iblis se obsesiona por alguien no había forma de detenerlo. Sabe que si no lo hace él, su niño iba a salir más lastimado. Debía hacerlo el.

Cansado, se sienta en el suelo, esperando y recordando el pasado compartido con Algûll y así mismo, con su propio pasado que lo llevó al mundo de los humanos, condenado a tener un cuerpo mortal .

*** FlashBack ***

Wadd AlQmar, mejor conocido como Waddu se había convertido en amigo de un niño beduino llamado Alghûl. Ese mocoso tenía la capacidad de ver detrás de su disfraz, un niño que llamó su atención desde el inicio, incluso antes de ocupar el cuerpo de un mortal.

Alghûl es el único que conoce su historia..

— Waddu. Cuentame un cuento.

— ¿No eres muy mayor para ello?

Algol tenía una adorable sonrisa maliciosa con la cual se salía con la suya siempre. A pesar de lo vivido con su familia, el huérfano de guerra aun conserva algo de su inocencia. Algol y el, han sido "adoptados" por la caravana de Isufur Ib Numai, que ahora ha montado su campamento en Al-Antar.

— Amas contar historias, necesitas contar historias. Sé que con eso alimentas tu fuego, con asombro y maravilla. Cuéntame sobre ti, porque Waddu ha dejado de ser un perrito negro.

Waddu hace una mueca al niño y sus ojos de fuego chisporrean.

"Pídele un trato, es un djinn no se podrá contener"

La voz de su dama susurra en la mente del niño, sisea suave y embriagadora mente. A lo que Algol sonríe travieso. Con los otros adultos siempre tiene que estar fingiendo, pero con Waddu no. El nunca diría que estaba loco por hablar solo. Tampoco lo veía como "la mala estrella" que le da su nombre, marcándolo como apestado.

El niño juega con las trencitas de su cabello, y luego corta un mechón de esta, con todos y adornos.

— Hagamos un trato, me cuentas tu historia y yo te doy mi cabello.

Waddu ríe a carcajadas. No había forma de que el niño supiera eso, de que los Djinn se alimentan de eso cuando están en ese plano, que el cabello ofrecido, que los nombres otorgados les da fuerza a su fuego...y ese niño se lo ofrece así sin más. Le ofrece un trato muy tentador.

— Necesito más que eso …

Incita más el djin de rostro delgado y moreno. Su cabello era color azul con destellos verdes. Nariz respingada y fina. Además de una larga sonrisa. Algol parecía escuchar algo a lo lejos, frunciendo el ceño, como si las cosas que Medusa le susurraba no tuvieran sentido para el.

— Bien, si tu me cuentas tu historia — dice después de segundos de silencio — Te diremos dónde están "ellas". Ellas podrán ayudarte en eso que anhelas.

"Las gorgonas que protegen a las pitonisas y resguardan el oráculo.."

— Y bien… ¿,Waddu? — Algol extiende el apetitoso mechón de cabello trenzado con conchitas marinas con la mano, el cual el djinn toma y lo coloca entre las ramitas de los arbustos de café, que sirven para encender fogatas.

— Bien…hecho, Ras´Alghûl

Para cerrar el trato, Waddu parece arrancarse los ojos escondidos detrás de las flamas y los coloca en medio para encender la fogata, alimentándose por el cabello color arena de Algol. Waddu suspira y gime de placer por eso. Al sentir ese tributo, como en los antiguos tiempos.

— Presta mucha atención, niño, que está historia nunca ha sido contada antes...pero como dicen los antiguos texto, empecemos desde el inicio:

ذات مرة ، منذ زمن بعيد

[3]

Continuará

Notas.

Perdón por mi tiempo de hiatus! Pero estoy de vuelta.!

Este capítulo, fue un capricho mío, quería un momento a solas con mi OTP dándose todo el cariño que merecen darse T_T

A ver, ya lo había explicado pero: [1] Habibi es, mi amor, mi cielo, mi tesorito y todo lo cursi que quieran aw. Suena re-cute.

[2] Son personajes del manga de Shiori: los caballeros de plata de Orión y Copa que se unieron a Eris. . Copa tenía el poder que, como en next dimension (creo que en ese manga le correspondía esa armadura a Sukyo antes de desertar también XD, lol) bueno esa armadura tiene el poder de "oráculo" y de curar quien beba de ella.

[3] Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo…


	12. Waddu

**Hola! Si, sigo vivo y el fic, si va a continuar XD.**

 **Gracias por continuar por aquí después de tanto abandono. En este capitulo esta dedicado a mi OC de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 12 (13):**

Waddu

°°~~°°~~~*Flasback*~~~°°~~°°

Anunció con teatralidad.

– ¡Presta atención y aprende!, ¡te contaré sobre los hijos del fuego!, ¡sobre el valor de las palabras y de su fuerza!. ¡Te contaré sobre las puertas que no se deben abrir!. Sabrás sobre mi y de ese modo, sabrás más de ti mismo. – sonrió – ¿Estás listo?

El fuego bailó con el sonido del crepitar de las ramas secas, el humo y el calor abrazaron la mente del niño, único espectador, único creyente. El fuego crecía por el cabello qué Algol ofreció para sellar su promesa y crecía por la emoción que este sentía.

Waddu hablaba con su voz original, sin sonido que saliera de su boca, su voz parecía salir del fuego, de la arena, de todas partes y de ningún lado. Las palabras formaban imágenes dentro de las llamas que Algol, contempló y asombró.

– En tiempos remotos, antes de la humanidad misma, los hijos de Allah, convivían en el mismo plano.

"Hijos de Allah"

En el fuego, imágenes aparecieron; Algol vio la ciudad de Plata de los ángeles y toda su estirpe. Los seres perfectos hechos de luz y de luz era su ciudad.

Pronto, El Elevado les regaló un lienzo blanco con todas las posibilidades de intervenir en él.

Ese lienzo era el mundo.

– Cuando Allá creó el agua, un ángel compuso su sonido y otro ángel lo acompañó con el arrullo del oleaje. Otro creó el viento y otro afino las voces de las aves. Era imposible no crear belleza en cada obra del elevado. En el mar, en los prados, en la tundra.

Algol con una sonrisa boba, casi pudo percibir el perfume de las flores, casi podía saborear la dulzura de la fruta, las cuales - por cierto - nunca ha visto en su vida ni menos saboreado. Algol no conoce el mar. Solo conoce las dunas de arena, solo conoce esa vida. Alzando la vista ve el cielo estrellado y se maravilla pensando en aquel plano, se imagina caminando por la ciudad de plata. Algol sueña con conocer el mundo. Ver más allá que camellos y dunas. Sueña con valerse por sí mismo y no depender de nadie. Sueña con volverse fuerte.

– Allah creó al hombre del barro – continuo Waddu, aspirando el fuego con hambre y ansiedad. – Y con las flamas primigenias de la creación, del fuego sin humo, en un soplo con vaho, creó a los djinn. Los djinn con cuerpos que son como brasas hirviendo, que poseen la suavidad de la arena también. Son sus formas como las estaciones: cambiantes.

Las llamas formaban un remolino para presentar cada forma que poseían los Djinn y sus diferentes razas. Los ifrit, los ghûls, los dao, los marid. Las llamas enseñaron a Algol como era su reino, la ciudad de las Torres de Arena. Hubo un cambió en el fuego…indicando el final de esa Era.

– Entonces los hombres rompieron el pacto con Allah y junto a estos hombres caen algunos ángeles que se compadecen de sus hermanos. ¿Y cómo se le llama a los ángeles caídos?

Algol pestañeó y respondió con seguridad.

– Demonios. – murmuró, emocionado por el cáliz de la narración, aunque era una historia que mucho ha oído; !pero nunca en la manera en que Waddu lo narraba¡.

Waddu cuenta que los djinn se mantienen ajenos a todo ese conflicto inicial . La función de los djinn junto a los del hombres, es solo el de someterse y adorar a Dios. No es un dios piadoso el que conocen, no es el dios con un amor paternal cristiano ni posee defectos como los olímpicos o los nórdicos. No, es el creador. Nada más. Lo es todo.

Las puertas que se habían mantenido abiertas – quizá con la ingenua esperanza al perdón – se cierran por siempre cuando los hijos de Caín contaminan el mundo. Se cierran las puertas cuando el más cercano al señor se rebeló.

– Lucifer – menciona Algol.

– Pero también la cierran a los djinn, cuando nos negamos a inclinar la cabeza a los

hombres. – acota Waddu, enseñando a Algol el antiguo suceso olvidado por todos.

Los djinn quieren ocupar el plano que ocupan los hombres, quieren contemplar la belleza con la que los ángeles habían estado trabajado. Pero Allah se niega

"Si quieren ir a Terra, nos dijo, han de inclinar la cabeza ante los hombres".

Ignorantes de la prueba del Padre, consumidos por el ego exorbitado, los djinn entran al plano humano con el único afán de destruirlos y para ello, algunos, se unen a los demonios.

SI un djinn entra el mundo humano, es prisionero del mismo y eventualmente desaparece. Las puertas se cierran para siempre. No hay salvación hasta el juicio final.

— ¿Eso le pasó a Waddu?. — Pregunta el niño, con un tinte de preocupación en la voz, lo cual hace sonreír al djinn.

Era un buen niño.

— Hay puertas que no deberían abrirse, porque si la cruzas no hay marcha atrás. Recuérdalo. Hay juramentos que no se deben quebrantar, no se debe pronunciar nombres originales a la ligera. Los nombres son peligrosos.

Algol asiente tras tragar saliva con dificultad. Expectante.

— Cuando Prometheo llevó el fuego al hombre, fue nuestra perdición. ¿Por qué los pecadores hijos de Adán, poseían el fuego divino y no nosotros?

Algol iba a preguntar quién demonios era Prometeo. En el Corán nunca hablaban de él. Algunos libros estaban prohibidos en su comunidad, así que no tenía el conocimiento a su alcance. Era Medusa quien solía contarle de otros seres. De otros dioses.

"[i]Los hombres siempre han querido regresar, quieren volver tanto pero tanto que han arañado las puertas equivocadas.[/i]" Medusa comenta en la mente de Algol.

Hubo un silencio dramático, hasta que Algol se anima a preguntar algo.

— Waddu cruzó una puerta. Y por eso Wadu se convertía en perrito — no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Waddu movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Fue el olor de sus bombas, el delicioso sabor de la pólvora….es realmente adictivo. —cuenta Waddu, que los djinn al salir al mundo terrenal, tienen que alimentarse de alguna forma. Y la forma más satisfactoria para ellos es el fuego de la destrucción que los hombres han perfeccionado, Waddu saborea de solo recordarlo, las deliciosas bombas... pasa su

lengua por sus labios secos, tiene la lengua negra – Antes solía tener otro nombre, y tenía otra función en este plano. Por siglos me acostumbré a esa función, quizá demasiado.

— Tu función —pregunta Algol— ¿Cuál era?

El djinn calla unos segundos, unos minutos. Pero la danza de las flamas atrapan la atención al niño al mostrarle un perro frente a una ciudad, para que esta poco después fuera destruida. Muestra esa misma escena, una y otra vez.

Waddu confirma las sospechas del niño.

— Yo soy quien anuncia las desgracias. Me atrae el olor de la pólvora y el fuego ….yo...me alimento de cadáveres…

— . . .

Algol lo entendió.

Por eso estaba ahí. Waddu se lo anunció a él y él no lo había entendido. Se preguntó si podría haberlo evitado. Se preguntó porque él se había salvado, porque sólo él…

[i]"Puedes preguntar…[/i]" habló en su mente Medusa, atenta a la historia.

— Yo aún no entiendo por que fuimos atacados aquella noche, no lo entiendo, nuestra caravana era pacifista. rezabamos y hacíamos el bien , ¡es que no lo entiendo! —finalmente dijo lo que había guardado su corazón todos esos años, pues aquel era algo que nunca hablaba, algo que no quería ni recordar.

— Por supuesto que no entiendes, Alghûl, eres aún un niño. Pero recuerda, a veces sucede que por más que uno rece y se porte bien, no puedes borrar la marca del cielo — Algol miró a Waddu sin entender eso último — ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué podías verme…¿o hablar las serpientes?

Algol bajó la mirada, se mordió los labios. No le había dicho eso a nadie: que solía hablar con las serpientes o convocarlas. En su mundo, eso era un mal augurio pues eran considerados animales demoníacos.

"[i]Nació bajo la estrella del demonio, un negro destino le espera…la desgracia lo perseguirá, la maldad lo consumirá..[/i]" le habían dicho los ancianos a su madre.

Pero su madre lo amaba, así que defendió a su madre, junto a las otras esposas de su padre, llenaron de talismanes su cabello, de amuletos para que los demonios no fueran tras de él.

La comunidad le llamaba el endemoniado, Al-Ghul.

— Fue mi culpa… — gimoteo con su joven corazón lleno de dolor. Waddu lo miró y aunque los djinn no solían ser compasivos con los humanos, sentía mucha simpatía por el niño. Así que acunó a Algol entre sus brazos, abrazándolo dulcemente hasta que el pequeño se tranquilizara.

— ¿Continuó? — preguntó finalmente. A lo que Algol limpiándose los mocos en la túnica de Waddu, asintió con una sonrisa. Con aquel ademán tan infantil, aunque asqueroso, le causó mucha compasión al djinn. — Te preguntaras como se sella un djinn en un cuerpo mortal.

El niño cambió su semblante. Abrió los ojos y prestó atención, tenía rastros de lágrimas y moquillo colgando de la nariz.

— Poco después del ataque de tu caravana. Se supo de mi presencia.. – continuó, enseñando con el fuego las diversas formas que el podía adquirir, como serpiente o como perrito o como gato; lo cual siempre era considerado de mala suerte. – Ellos, me invocaron…

El fuego enseñó al niño unas personas en una cabaña. Dibujaban en el suelo círculos con varios símbolos que él no podía reconocer, mientras que cada uno parecía rezar en un lenguaje perdido.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos…?

Waddu sonrió, y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Los hombres del sultán. El heredero buscaba encontrar al más poderoso djin y despertarlo. Por eso necesitaban capturarme, solo yo sé su paradero.

Dicha información quedó en la memoria de Algol por mucho tiempo.

"[i]Los hombres del sultán buscan despertar a un djin supremo[/i]" pensó y Medusa también lo repitió como nota mental.

Volvió su atención en el fuego, había un hombre desnudo acostado en el círculo dibujado. Y ese hombre acostado era Waddu….o al menos el cuerpo que ocupaba ahora. Parecía un cadáver.

— Los djinn, no podemos alimentarnos de nada vivo en este plano….por eso comemos carroña, Alghul. O "fuego mágico", bombas o con esencia de maravilla. – explicó Waddu con un pesado suspiro – y ellos me engañaron…

Las llamas, enseñaron a Algol, como un perro negro, olfateaba el cadáver y empezaba a devorarlo, pues había sido llamado, al menos la primera parte de su nombre había sido lanzada, con lo cual no pudo oponerse ni mucho menos preguntarse qué demonios hacía un cadáver sobre un símbolo antiguo.

Era como si al decir parte de su nombre, perdiera el conciencia.

— Los hombres, no son de fiar, Alghûl. Los hombres traicionan. Lo que debes aprender, desde ahora, es en no confiar, en esperar la traición…

El fuego mostró como el perrito se convulsionaba de dolor y como se, literalmente, derretía sobre el cuerpo que no era un cadáver….sino que era un hombre que había sido drogado y que, en aquel momento también se convulsionaba y gritaba de dolor.

— Bab-i ifrif** . La técnica de transferencia – Waddu aprentó los dientes, y en las imágenes que se formaban frente a ellos, veían como el hechizo había perdido el control. Como después de "llenar" el cuerpo del hombre, este empezó a expulsar fuego de sus ojos y de su boca, como si estuviera a punto de explotar cuál bomba.

El fuego asesinó a sus captores, calcinandolos por el gran poder que poseía Waddu y que había sido sellado al estar en la tierra.

Algol supo entonces de qué raza pertenecía Waddu.

Era un Ifrit. También por un segundo vio su gloriosa apariencia real, y aunque sabía realmente poco de los Ifrit, sabía que no se trataba de cualquier Djin del fuego. Alghul en ese chispazo, supo el nombre verdadero de Waddu.

No lo mencionó. Medusa estuvo de acuerdo en ello.

Fue así como Waddu se volvió mortal, con ojos de fuego y un hambre constante. Pero él no podía comer cosas viva, ni alimento humano. El solo se alimentaba de fuego. Y café

Así fue como, vagando, constantemente perseguido, fue encontrado por la caravana del comerciante Isufûr. Donde, daba la casualidad, ese niño de cabello color arena había ido a parar. Ese niño le había dado un nombre.

Se hizo el silencio.

Alghul se levantó, se limpió los restos de lágrimas que tenía con el dorso de su mano. Sin más, empezó a caminar.

Fue de ese modo, que Algol le enseñó la entrada a Waddu de Al-Antar, de los pozos que escondían el santuario de las hermanas de Medusa, tal como lo había prometido.

— Ella dice, que querrán algo a cambio de información…ojalá lo tengas…y dice ella, que les manda saludos.

Waddu, miró al niño y luego la entrada a la guarida de las gorgonas. Sin saber realmente que le esperaba ahí. Y sin esperar cuál era el precio que iba a pagar por saber cómo romper su hechizo y su sello. Con una sonrisa se despidió del niño antes de brincar al antiguo pozo de agua.

Waddu entró justo en el momento cuando la caravana de Isufur fue atacada por los hombres del sultán. El sonido de los balazos se escuchaban a la lejanía, a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaba el niño beduino. Algol fue advertido por Medusa, "escóndete en los pozos", pero el niño el niño se negó: tenía que regresar para ayudar a quien le había dado un hogar.

Paralelamente, Waddu encontró a las hermanas gorgonas, guardianes del oráculo y las pitonisas. En la forma de doncellas, vestidas de blanquísimas y transparentes túnicas, las pitonisas permitieron que sus guardianas , las gorgonas, hicieran un pacto con el djiin. Sabían que ese trato estaba maldito, que les provocaría la muerte, pero se lo debían a sus fieles protectoras, ellas merecían volver a ver a su hermana.

Euríale con su voz siseante le explicó a Waddu que aquel dulce niño de ojos grises, podía tener el poder de romper el sello del djinn. Y a la vez, ese niño debía de salvar a su hermana, quien estaba en las montañas del norte, en Austria, sellada en el gorgoneion por la diosa griega.

Solo el elegido podía tocarla e invocarla.

Ellas querían a su hermana perdida y Waddu volver a tener sus poderes. Lamentablemente ambos debían esperar hasta que el niño fuera hombre y vistiera de plata, tal como lo mostraba el oráculo.

— ¿No es irónico saberlo y ver como está a punto de morir? — interviene, la gorgona Esteno, la de cuerpo negro, senos expuestos y quien siempre hablaba haciendo preguntas.

Y era cierto, en ese momento, el niño estaba frente a todo un grupo de hombres, apuntándole con rifles. Todo el campamento estaba destruido, solo quedaba Algol de pie.

Todos muertos.

— Pidenosss que lo ssssalvemossss — siseo, Euriale con urgencia — danosss algo del niñoo para que ayudemossss a despertar sssu poder…

— No tengo nada, de ese niño...— exclamó Waddu viendo desde el espejo de agua, comosu última esperanza para ser libre iba a ser asesinado.

— Ssssolo dannosss algo que posssea y no necessssite

Waddu, miró la manga de su túnica, el rastro de moquillo que Algol se había limpiado en él. Recordó sus lágrimas, su miedo y el rencor que había en su corazón. Su rabia necesitaba liberarse.

— Su piedad. No lo necesita. Necesita sobrevivir...por nosotros...por él.

Las gorgonas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. El trato estaba hecho, Waddu había dado una parte del alma de Algol.

— ¿Será que sentirá como se hunde al abismo, hermana? — preguntó Esteno la terrible tras un chasquido de dedos.

Miraron por el espejo de agua del oráculo mientras se veía como el niño retrocedía. Al mismo tiempo, frente a Algol había un hombre "extraño" . Este lo señalaba con el dedo índice, un dedo innhumanamente largo y con uñas como garras.

— Es él..— sentenció con mirada de un fanático religioso, a diferencia de los soldados este hombre no poseía el uniforme típico, sino que usaba una túnica de color morado y un turbante rojo — es el "endemoniado".

Algol retrocedió y tropezó con el cuerpo de Isufur. Quien lo había acogido tanto a el como a Waddu. Un hombre bueno, amable...ahora estupidamente muerto.

"[i]¿No quieres morir verdad, Algol.?.[/i]" preguntó Medusa al aterrado niño, viéndose rodeado de peligro

— No está funcionando..— protestó Waddu.

— ¿Tu crees?

Waddu no se quedó a esperar, corrió a la salida, pero antes, una de la pitonisas le habló.

— Llévalo al puerto de Yanbû. Ahí "ellos", vendrán por él...sus estrellas lo colocan ahí junto al favorito.

Waddu asintió y salió del salón del oráculo. No vió, como las gorgonas, como el niño se levantaba del suelo tras toser un gargajo en forma de un gusano negro. Tras escupirlo, el brillo de los ojos del niño se apagaron y se sintió un poco mejor.

Ya no sentía miedo. Sino ira. Una helada ira que era como un relampago recorriendo su medula espinal y explotando en su cerebro..

Un aura de color verde activaba a su alrededor mientras se levantaba. Era su cosmos Su cosmos violento que se reprimía y que había aprendido a esconder por miedo al rechazo o a lastimar. Ya no. Nunca más.

Waddu no vió lo que las gorgonas fascinadas contemplaron. Como todos los hombres del sultán, incluido aquel extraño hombre, eran rodeados por serpientes nacidas de la sangre de la gente de la caravana. Invocadas por el "endemoniado".

Las serpientes parecían muy reales, atacaban el sistema nervioso, engañaban los sentidos. Sentían las mordeduras, se asfixiaban por sus cuerpos que apretaban su cuello. Todo el suelo ya no era arena, era un nido de serpientes.

Algol fue consciente de todo eso. Del sufrimiento de los hombres frente a el. Pero no le importó. No tendría piedad.

Tomó una de las armas que habían caído al suelo y la contempló.

— Solo los hombres débiles usan armas así….

Cuando Waddu llegó minutos después. Algol era el único sobreviviente. Miraba al vacio con una pistola en mano, para después tirarla al suelo con desprecio.

Waddu llegó a su lado, y cuando Algol alzó el rostro para verlo se dió cuenta de lo que le había hecho al niño. Pues su mirada era dura y nada gentil, como lo había sido antes. El niño no estaba en shock, no estaba triste.

Parecía satisfecho.

— Waddu, tenías razón — dijo Algol, desestrezandose su cabello, quitando los amuletos que presuntamente lo protegían. Su largo cabello color arena fue libre — No se puede quitar la marca del cielo…

El cielo empezaba a aclararse. El sol empezaba a trazar una línea naranja en el horizonte, pero aún así, algunas estrellas brillaban en el poco cielo nocturno que empezaba desaparecer.

— Me llama...

Y Waddu sabía que en esa dirección estaba Yandu. Y que de ahí, llevarían a Algol al Santuario.

Si quería volver a ser el djinn ...debía llevar al niño a ese lugar.

CONTINUARA

 **NOTITAS DE AMOR:**

 **Gracias por leer hasta acá, mi super abandonado primer fic.**

 **Bueno, algunas aclaraciones y notitas:**

 **\- Mucho de lo que cuenta Waddu, lo he sacado de referencias de novelas graficas, de preacher o de los libros de juegos de rol "demonios". En el juego de rol, basado a su vez, de evangelios apocrifos, hace mención de que los angeles convertidos en demonios son, los que defendieron a capa y espada a sus hermanos los hombres y que hay 3 rebeliones y luchas entre angeles. Finalmente ganan los principales arcangeles.**

 **-La Ciudad de Plata y de las torres de arena, son referencias a comics. No se si estan en la biblia. jeje**

 **\- La rebelión de IBlis si lo mencionan en los suras del Coran, que fueron castigados por dios, por no inclinarse ante los hombres (eso fue antes de su expulsión, aunque en el fic lo puse después….).**

 **\- Lo demás si me tomé la libertad de inventarlo a mi conveniencia.**

 **\- El Bad ifrid o transferiencia, lo saque de una pelicula de terror turca sobre exorcismos, ignoro si en realidad exista o no eso. jeje**

 **-Ah si, recorde que Algol no solo tiene el poder de petrificar a la gente, sino también hacer ilusiones sobre serpientes y luego lanzar su patada especiall...asi que, hice su despertar algo asi..jeje**

 **Y yap.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	13. Satori

**~~Satori~~**

Tras aquel ataque de nostalgia, el djinn suspiró pesadamente. Lo que provocó un estallido doloroso de tos seca. El triste recordatorio del poco tiempo que quedaba.

Su estado era peor y más jodido de lo que hubiera preferido. Escupía ceniza, su piel morena se agrietaba sin remedio, áspera e hirviente. Sus ojos se apagaban.

Waddu sentía demasiada hambre.

Exhausto se dejó caer al suelo hasta acostarse. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a esos dos tortolitos. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír con dolorosa ironía. Se había sentido feliz al saber que el Santuario no había destruído por completo el alma de Algol, que era su mayor temor. Ahora podía verlo claramente; detrás de esa fachada de caballero frio e inflexible, había un muchacho que era capaz de amar aún en los peores circunstancias.

Le parecía cómico que propio Algol fuera el último en darse cuenta de ello y aceptarlo. Waddu, en realidad se alegró genuinamente al conocer al "Sabueso" y descubrir que el danés correspondía al interés de Algol.

Pero entonces los vio amándose en el oasis de esa forma tan salvaje, libre y endemoniada.

Los vió y ahora Waddu sentía como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua helada en su ardiente alma de djiin.

Tenía tanta hambre.

Volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

 _~~flashback~~_

Tal como las pitonisas habían dicho, en las costas de Yanbû ya había quien esperara al niño. Era un grupo de huérfanos reunidos en las orillas del Mar Rojo a punto de zarpar en un sospechoso y poco seguro barco carguero; Waddu sospechaba que pretendían que cruzar el Canal de Suez para llegar al Mediterráneo. Una apuesta peligrosa debido a los conflictos en la zona del Sinaí y Egipto. Pero lo que más preocupaba al djinn era que nadie parecía tener siquiera idea de qué hacer, más que subirse al barco. Solo eso tenían claro: subir al jodido barco.

Eran niños de guerra en su mayoría, harapientos y sucios. Tenían la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, como si estuvieran bajo un embrujo. Algol también tenía aquel semblante.

Esa fue la primera vez que el niño vería el mar. Lástima que la mala experiencia de pasar varios días entre otros niños, las náuseas y muchas enfermedades en aquel decadente transporte le hicieran odiar el mar después y también le hiciera preferir estar solo.

Probablemente esa primera despedida le dolió más a Waddu: quien se había encariñado con el mocoso en poco tiempo. Es de risa, pensó en esa ocasión, ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado?. Al principio fue el niño quien lo buscaba para que le contara historias, para estar con él y Waddu pensaba que el niño lo buscaba porque lo necesitaba, pensaba que era una mascota adorable.

Que tonto. El niño lo buscaba a ÉL para reconfortarlo, por que no quería que él estuviera solo.

Y ÉL había dado un pedazo de su alma a las gorgonas...

Desde aquel ataque Algol se cerró completamente. El notaba que el niño solía verse las manos fijamente, como si aún viera sangre en ellas. Tras un chasquito de lengua, el niño se quedaba tercamente en silencio.

"Se sintió bien, ¿verdad?", siseaba Medusa en su mente, pero Algol no contestó "nadie podrá lastimarte, mi dulce niño…"

Algol se preguntaba porque no sentía ganas de llorar.

Volviendo. Antes de integrarse al grupo, Algol tomó con suavidad la mano de Waddu y la estrechó, haciendo que este bajara la cabeza hacía él y viéndolo detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

ー Me voy... ー dijo con determinación en su voz infantil.

Y Waddu estuvo apunto de llorar.

No sabía si podía hacerlo. Si pudiera… ¿se apagarían sus flamas en sus ojos?.

Waddu, montado en su camello, despidió con la mirada el barco que transportaba a Algol hasta perderlo de vista. ¿Y ahora qué hago?. Dió la vuelta y decidió que debía probar suerte en Riyadh, la gran capital, escondido en la multitud. Quizá así fuera más difícil ser hallado al estar a la vista de todos, en todos lados, observando.

Fue así cuando se volvió taxista.

Ser taxista fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar para sobrevivir los siguientes años. Podía continuar siendo "El contador de historias" mientras fumaba en el taxi y así, alimentarse diariamente sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Siempre había historias increíbles que contar: historias de amor, de aventuras y suspenso que embriagaban a sus pasajeros. Dependiendo de la persona, Waddu determinaba la historia que le contaría: si era una mujer muy devota, Waddu contaba pasajes del Corán de la forma que sólo él podía hacerlo, exaltando cada emoción para llenarle de alma de fervor; cuando notaba una pizca de picardía en los ojos de los jóvenes, le contaba historias sensuales abiertas a la imaginación ー ya lo demás dependía de lo sucia que tuviera la mente cada uno.

Sus preferidos eran los turistas, siempre asombrados por todos.

Waddu conocía a la gente, sus necesidades. Waddu amaba los trayectos largos y calurosos. Quizá era el único taxista en el mundo que adoraba los embotellamientos. Casi no tomaba descanso más que para comprar tabaco y gasolina. Trabajaba de noche y de día, sin infracciones ni accidentes. El engatusaba a todos - incluso a las autoridades que llegaran en sospechar de él - pues una vez que empezaba a narrar, tenía que acabar sus historias. Sus presas no tenían otra opción más que escucharle, creerle y así, alimentarlo.

Curioso era que aunque siempre tenía un pitillo en la boca, el taxi nunca apestaba a cigarro. Todo el humo y fuego lo tragaba.

"¿Y qué más pasa?". Ninguno salía de su taxi hasta que su narración acabara. Todos salían felices. Era la magia djinn.

Él era feliz. Cuando no tenía pasajeros, escuchaba casetes de música prohibida. Le gustaba la música jazz y blues. Cuando le nacía hacerlo, cantaba como Frank Sinatra.

Ojalá todo hubiera quedado así..

Ya era común que en los últimos meses interrumpiera su narración al imaginarse el regreso de Algol, son su cabello largo (estaba seguro que ese niño jamás se cortaría su larga y amada cabellera color arena), sus ojos grises y ya convertido en un hombre atractivo. O al menos así se lo imaginaba.

La comodidad y la rutina le hicieron bajar la guardia.

Eso fue lo que pasó.

Los hombres del sultán habían descubierto su escondite y ahí fue donde se fue de picada. El había alertado a los hombres de la llegada de un caballero.

Lo había vendido.

 _~~fin del flashback~~_

Suspiró de nueva cuenta el actual y famélico Waddu. Afortunadamente había encontrado una antigua alfombra donde se recostó a mitad de la calle abandonada de ese pueblo fantasma olvidado por Allah. Era el lugar ideal para que los djinn vivieran. Pero Algol se había dedicado a sellar cada vivienda evitando que estos pudieran entrar en ellas. No sin permiso.

El poder de la palabra escrita.

Los djinn habían aprendido el lenguaje humano, diversos idiomas que habían nacido del primigenio lenguaje de Adán y Eva, aquel de antes de que la Torre de Babel fuera destruida. Pero los djinn no saben escribir. Ni los demonios. Era el único poder que tenían los humanos.

Waddu tocó el piso con la mano una vez sentado.

Y sintió las vibraciones del piso.

Pasos de camellos.

Lo cual significaba que ellos dos no tardarían en llegar.

Waddu cerró los ojos, esperandolos

~~Mientras tanto~~

Algol y Asterión, regresaban del manantial después de asearse, de traer agua y por supuesto, tras haber tenido una deliciosa sesión de sexo salvaje. Asterión lo sugerido, que Algol saliera para despejarse un poco, de entrenar, de que le diera un poco el aire. Perseo no había salido del escondite empeñado, casi de forma enfermiza y obsesiva, en descubrir el nombre de Iblis.

Lo demás salió sin que sus encantos y coquetería tuvieran que ver. Ambos anhelaban cualquier pretexto para toquetearse. Por que podían ser caballeros y tener una fuerza sobrehumana, pero seguían siendo adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y la certeza fatalista que aquel podía ser su último momento juntos.

Ellos hablaban entre sí, todo sonrisas, incluso Algol que solía ser tan serio. En pocos días, como suele pasar en los nacientes enamoramientos, dejaron que este creciera y que ambos se conocieran más. Se notaba la familiaridad en que hablaban, se acercaban y bromeaban entre sí. Ávidos de ellos mismos.

ー Crecí en las calles de **Esbjerg** , una ciudad danesa en el suroeste de la península de Jutlandia, en el Mar de Frisia. No estaba mal, el frío se extraña ahora un poco, ¿sabes? Ahí empecé a despertar mi habilidad… ー señaló su sien, marcando de esa forma su habilidad de leer la mente ー pensé que estaba volviéndome loco, tantas voces, desordenadas... sentimientos descontrolados haciéndolos míos. Odio, lujuria, celos, esa clase de emociones que un niño no entiende.

ー Debió ser difícil… ー comentó Algol, torpemente. No era el ser más empático del universo, pero trataba de serlo con Asterión.

El sabueso rió, hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia a sus dramas.

ー Al principio, pero luego empecé a comprender lo valioso de mi don. Usarlo para el bien de la humanidad... como ganar a las cartas y a usarlo a mi favor, manipulando a la gente y sabiendo que, no hay mayor poder que los secretos que uno guarda en sus cerdas mentes.

Algol sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

ー Eso no tiene nada bueno para la humanidad.

Asterión asintió riendo. Contagiando su risa a Algol mientras negaba que este suavemente con la cabeza.

ー Ya sabes, siempre he sido un sobreviviente. – se encogió de hombros – Además era divertido. Deberías saber lo que piensan las personas más piadosas y más santurronas… es de risa. Pero bueno, luego recibí el llamado del Santuario. Un hombre se paró frente a mí y me dijo que había un lugar donde el "Satori" podría mejorar.

ー ¿Satori…?

ー Así se llama mi técnica ー explicó señalando su sien ー. Viene del japonés y significa "ver a través del alma", "el entendimiento". Lo entrené en las montañas de Brocken en Alemania y, ¡vaya que me ayudó!.

Algol acomodó su kufica de su cabeza y luego acarició el cuello largo del dromedario,

indicándole de ese modo que bajara la velocidad.

ー ¿Tiene alguna importancia ese lugar...? ー preguntó el árabe, picado por la curiosidad. Y a decir verdad, Asterión no solo se parecía físicamente a Waddu, sino que también había cierto encanto al escucharle.

O quizá ya el amor lo estaba embruteciendo.

ー Bueno, es un lugar sombrío lleno de espesa niebla y frío. Es fácil confundirse. Se dice que en ese lugar se reunían brujas y fantasmas en aquelarre durante la noche del Walpurgis* ー como Algol fruncía el ceño, Asterión movió la cabeza negativamente ー No preguntes, es algo que tiene que ver con el fin del invierno. Son ritos antiguos. Ese ideal es perfecto para mejorar la técnica.

Algol se imaginó aquel sitio, pensando en los fantasmas que moraban ahí y se imaginó ahí a un niño Asterión tratando de controlar su mente para salir de aquel sitio una y otra vez.

Por su lado, Asterión disfrutó ver el semblante meditabundo de Algol. Le gustaba cómo arrugaba un poco la frente, miraba a un punto fijo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Le gustaba más imaginarse qué era lo que pensaba, a saberlo con certeza.

ー ¿Has pensando como hubiera sido tu vida de no haber sido caballero? ー preguntó de improviso el danés, cambiando el tema abruptamente. Algol lo mira de reojo, serio, no contesta de inmediato. ー Yo suelo imaginarme como un detective internacional...o como un ladrón muy bueno de casinos. Nunca me había visto como un guardián del mundo, ni eso de proteger a la justicia...supongo que soy muy egoísta y un mal chico.

ーLo eres. ー confirmó Algol sin dudarlo siquiera. Asterión fingió estar mortalmente ofendido, lo cual hizo sonreír al árabe. ー Aste, el hubiera no existe. SIn embargo te equivocas en creer que serás un delincuente o que eres egoísta. Por lo que veo, eres de los que te preocupa por sus amigos y eres fiel en lo que crees. Pero si, eres un mal chico.

Era difícil hacer sonrojar a Asterión. Quizá por que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a evidenciar a los demás como para lo hagan con él. Pero ahora estaba por demás abrumado por las palabras sinceras de Algol...o al menos se escuchaban genuinas. Sintió calor en las mejillas.

ー De acuerdo, te doy permiso a que me cojas de nuevo. Solo si me dices eso al oído mientras me la metes. ー de pronto transformó la voz a la suya, gruesa y sensual ー Mal chico, Mal chico Asterión, ah ah ah!

Algol gruño al ver como Asterión acompañaba lo dicho con movimientos insinuantes de cadera y este se mordía los labios.

ー Eres un cerdo insaciable ー negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Por que le han vuelto las ganas de poseerlo de nuevo, Asterión rió ー Y nunca me he imaginado mi vida de forma diferente. Hubiera deseado solo ser un pastor de camellos, pero probablemente habría estado envuelto en la guerra y en la muerte. Hay quienes solo nacemos bajo esa sola función y tenemos el destino de mancharnos las manos de sangre.

ー "El hubiera no existe" ー imitó Asterión su tono severo y parco, a lo que Algol asintió, bajando la velocidad de su camello.

Finalmente cuando llegaron al inicio del campamento abandonado de Al-Ula, sus pequeñas calles estaban llenas de banderines de papel, así como cascabeles dispuestos en listones colocados en lo bajo, lo cual servía para alertar a sus moradores de invasores. Para llegar al centro, debían bajar de los dromedarios y guiarlos con cuidado entre las casas de arenisca.

Fue en ese momento, que a la distancia pudieron visualizar a alguien tirado en la entrada de su vivienda.

ー ¿Waddu? – preguntó Algol, alarmado y soltando las riendas del dromedario sin importarle nada, más que el estado de salud del djinn.

Estaba más flaco que nunca. No traía sus gafas oscuras, por lo que las llamas moribundas de sus ojos apenitas chisporroteaban. Poco tiempo después, luego de hacerse cargo de los camellos y las cosas, Asterión llegó a lado de Algol para auxiliar al djinn.

ー Se ve del culo… ー mencionó.

ー No ayudas... – regañó Algol, tratando de despertarlo sin lograrlo, inspeccionando su cuerpo por si tendría heridas, encontrandolas . Algol frunció el ceño al verlas detenidamente – Dame tu cabello, deprisa.

Asterión frunció el ceño. Ya había aprendido lo valioso que era el cabello en ese mundo, pero a su vez pensaba que Algol tenía más cabello que ofrecer que él. Aun así lo hizo porque fue Algol quien se lo pidió. Se arrancó un mechón largo y se lo entregó a su pareja. Rápidamente Algol lo trenzó.

ー Quédate con él… ー ordenó Algol levantándose tras un suspiro particularmente largo, luego se dirigió al interior de su cabaña en busca de algo.

ー Pero… – protestó Asterión.

Justo en ese momento Waddu recuperaba la conciencia. Sus flamas no eran como las que había visto en el taxi aquella vez. No. Era apenas flamitas débiles y moribundas. Waddu sonrió desdentado a Asterión.

ー El perrito…

ー Señor perrito para ti – hizo una mueca Asterión y luego suspiró aliviado – bueno que despertaste, a Algol casi le da un infarto… ー Asterión notó quemaduras nuevas y varios cortes recientes en su cuerpo que podía distinguirse en cuello y brazos ー ¿Por qué estás tan débil…? ¿esas heridas son nuevas…?

Waddu intentó enderezarse, apenas sentarse con dificultad. Era problemático si el sabueso olfateaba de más.

Efectivamente, las heridas eran nuevas, causadas por Iblis… No podía permitir que aquel lo descubriera.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, Waddu señaló con su dedo el cuello del danés y luego alzó una ceja. Le faltaban algunos dientes, así que era como ver sonreír a un anciano desdentado.

Asterión tenía marcas de sus encuentros amorosos. Cosa que hizo avergonzar al sabueso, apresurandose en alzar el cuello de su ropa.

Algol los llamó para que entraran a la vivienda. Asterión cargó al djinn sin mayor problema, y este débilmente solicitó permiso para acceder, y Algol se lo otorgó.

Tras acostar a Waddu entre cojines, Algol llegó con una larga pipa de metal encendida, preparada con tabaco y el cabello de Asterión. Tras encender la pipa y dársela para aspirar a Waddu. El humo que sacó el djinn cambió de gris a color azul y de este a un color rojizo. Sus flamas recuperaron un poco de fuerza en los ojos mientras el genio devoraba el contenido de la pipa que Algol sostenía. Asterion sonrió aliviado.

ー Y dicen que fumar mata ー opinó viendo como el djinn recuperaba fuerzas poco a poco, al menos para sacarlo del peligro. Luego volteó a ver a Algol.

Asterión percibió que algo no estaba bien con este, pues había cambiando su preocupado semblante a un rostro que le erizó su piel.

Ira fría y calmada que refulgía en su mirada. También dolor.

También notó como la mano que sostenía la pipa temblaba un poco.

Por último notó que Algol se había colocado el anillo de Salomón en el dedo anular.

Algol mirándolo severamente ordenó.

ー Ahora Waddu, nárrame un cuento ー su voz era suave, pero le recordó a la voz de la gorgona Euríale, siseante y peligrosa ー Por ejemplo, aquel en donde me dices cuando te has aliado con Iblis? Cuentame cuando fue cuando me traicionaste. ¿Fue desde el principio?

Tanto Waddu como Asterión se sorprendieron. El genio negó con la cabeza.

ー No es lo que piensas...

Algol, inflexible, dolido, sonrió de una manera demoníaca.

ー Yo en cambio voy a narrarte un cuento.

ー Algol, oye… ー trató de intervenir el sabueso, posando su diestra sobre su hombro, pero solo se ganó una mirada de advertencia de Perseo

"Lo sabes desde que Waddu te mando a Al-Masjid an-Nabawī**, no es así?, mi dulce perseo." habla melosamente Medusa que ha estado susurrando a la mente de Algol todo el tiempo, cizañosa " te dije que no confiaras…..te dije que tu gusto a los perros era insano"

Algol gruño "No jodas.."

ー Bien Waddu, ahora yo voy a a hablar y tu escuchar

Y el djinn sabía que ese anunció sería su fin.

CONTINUARÁ

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA ACÁ.

Notitas de amor:

 **Esbjerg**

 **Mapita de ese lugar** **/locationmaps/Esbjerg.**

 **Walpurgis** (o** _ **Valborgsmässoafton**_ **en** **sueco** **,** _ **Walpurgisnacht**_ **en** **alemán** **) es una** **festividad** **pagana celebrada en la noche del** **30 de abril** **al** **1 de mayo** **por grandes regiones de la Europa Central y Septentrional. También es conocida como** _ **la noche de las brujas**_

 **wiki/Noche_de_Walpurgis**

Al-Masjid an-Nabawī*

Es la mezquita del profeta, en Medina, el segundo lugar más importante de la religión musulmana (la primera es la meca) pero eso se explicará mejor en el siguiente capitulo.


	14. Rescate y Traición

**~~Satori~~**

Tras aquel ataque de nostalgia, el djinn suspiró pesadamente. Lo que provocó un estallido doloroso de tos seca. El triste recordatorio del poco tiempo que quedaba.

Su estado era peor y más jodido de lo que hubiera preferido. Escupía ceniza, su piel morena se agrietaba sin remedio, áspera e hirviente. Sus ojos se apagaban.

Waddu sentía demasiada hambre.

Exhausto se dejó caer al suelo hasta acostarse. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a esos dos tortolitos. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír con dolorosa ironía. Se había sentido feliz al saber que el Santuario no había destruído por completo el alma de Algol, que era su mayor temor. Ahora podía verlo claramente; detrás de esa fachada de caballero frio e inflexible, había un muchacho que era capaz de amar aún en los peores circunstancias.

Le parecía cómico que propio Algol fuera el último en darse cuenta de ello y aceptarlo. Waddu, en realidad se alegró genuinamente al conocer al "Sabueso" y descubrir que el danés correspondía al interés de Algol.

Pero entonces los vio amándose en el oasis de esa forma tan salvaje, libre y endemoniada.

Los vió y ahora Waddu sentía como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua helada en su ardiente alma de djiin.

Tenía tanta hambre.

Volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

 _~~flashback~~_

Tal como las pitonisas habían dicho, en las costas de Yanbû ya había quien esperara al niño. Era un grupo de huérfanos reunidos en las orillas del Mar Rojo a punto de zarpar en un sospechoso y poco seguro barco carguero; Waddu sospechaba que pretendían que cruzar el Canal de Suez para llegar al Mediterráneo. Una apuesta peligrosa debido a los conflictos en la zona del Sinaí y Egipto. Pero lo que más preocupaba al djinn era que nadie parecía tener siquiera idea de qué hacer, más que subirse al barco. Solo eso tenían claro: subir al jodido barco.

Eran niños de guerra en su mayoría, harapientos y sucios. Tenían la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, como si estuvieran bajo un embrujo. Algol también tenía aquel semblante.

Esa fue la primera vez que el niño vería el mar. Lástima que la mala experiencia de pasar varios días entre otros niños, las náuseas y muchas enfermedades en aquel decadente transporte le hicieran odiar el mar después y también le hiciera preferir estar solo.

Probablemente esa primera despedida le dolió más a Waddu: quien se había encariñado con el mocoso en poco tiempo. Es de risa, pensó en esa ocasión, ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado?. Al principio fue el niño quien lo buscaba para que le contara historias, para estar con él y Waddu pensaba que el niño lo buscaba porque lo necesitaba, pensaba que era una mascota adorable.

Que tonto. El niño lo buscaba a ÉL para reconfortarlo, por que no quería que él estuviera solo.

Y ÉL había dado un pedazo de su alma a las gorgonas...

Desde aquel ataque Algol se cerró completamente. El notaba que el niño solía verse las manos fijamente, como si aún viera sangre en ellas. Tras un chasquito de lengua, el niño se quedaba tercamente en silencio.

"Se sintió bien, ¿verdad?", siseaba Medusa en su mente, pero Algol no contestó "nadie podrá lastimarte, mi dulce niño…"

Algol se preguntaba porque no sentía ganas de llorar.

Volviendo. Antes de integrarse al grupo, Algol tomó con suavidad la mano de Waddu y la estrechó, haciendo que este bajara la cabeza hacía él y viéndolo detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

ー Me voy... ー dijo con determinación en su voz infantil.

Y Waddu estuvo apunto de llorar.

No sabía si podía hacerlo. Si pudiera… ¿se apagarían sus flamas en sus ojos?.

Waddu, montado en su camello, despidió con la mirada el barco que transportaba a Algol hasta perderlo de vista. ¿Y ahora qué hago?. Dió la vuelta y decidió que debía probar suerte en Riyadh, la gran capital, escondido en la multitud. Quizá así fuera más difícil ser hallado al estar a la vista de todos, en todos lados, observando.

Fue así cuando se volvió taxista.

Ser taxista fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar para sobrevivir los siguientes años. Podía continuar siendo "El contador de historias" mientras fumaba en el taxi y así, alimentarse diariamente sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Siempre había historias increíbles que contar: historias de amor, de aventuras y suspenso que embriagaban a sus pasajeros. Dependiendo de la persona, Waddu determinaba la historia que le contaría: si era una mujer muy devota, Waddu contaba pasajes del Corán de la forma que sólo él podía hacerlo, exaltando cada emoción para llenarle de alma de fervor; cuando notaba una pizca de picardía en los ojos de los jóvenes, le contaba historias sensuales abiertas a la imaginación ー ya lo demás dependía de lo sucia que tuviera la mente cada uno.

Sus preferidos eran los turistas, siempre asombrados por todos.

Waddu conocía a la gente, sus necesidades. Waddu amaba los trayectos largos y calurosos. Quizá era el único taxista en el mundo que adoraba los embotellamientos. Casi no tomaba descanso más que para comprar tabaco y gasolina. Trabajaba de noche y de día, sin infracciones ni accidentes. El engatusaba a todos - incluso a las autoridades que llegaran en sospechar de él - pues una vez que empezaba a narrar, tenía que acabar sus historias. Sus presas no tenían otra opción más que escucharle, creerle y así, alimentarlo.

Curioso era que aunque siempre tenía un pitillo en la boca, el taxi nunca apestaba a cigarro. Todo el humo y fuego lo tragaba.

"¿Y qué más pasa?". Ninguno salía de su taxi hasta que su narración acabara. Todos salían felices. Era la magia djinn.

Él era feliz. Cuando no tenía pasajeros, escuchaba casetes de música prohibida. Le gustaba la música jazz y blues. Cuando le nacía hacerlo, cantaba como Frank Sinatra.

Ojalá todo hubiera quedado así..

Ya era común que en los últimos meses interrumpiera su narración al imaginarse el regreso de Algol, son su cabello largo (estaba seguro que ese niño jamás se cortaría su larga y amada cabellera color arena), sus ojos grises y ya convertido en un hombre atractivo. O al menos así se lo imaginaba.

La comodidad y la rutina le hicieron bajar la guardia.

Eso fue lo que pasó.

Los hombres del sultán habían descubierto su escondite y ahí fue donde se fue de picada. El había alertado a los hombres de la llegada de un caballero.

Lo había vendido.

 _~~fin del flashback~~_

Suspiró de nueva cuenta el actual y famélico Waddu. Afortunadamente había encontrado una antigua alfombra donde se recostó a mitad de la calle abandonada de ese pueblo fantasma olvidado por Allah. Era el lugar ideal para que los djinn vivieran. Pero Algol se había dedicado a sellar cada vivienda evitando que estos pudieran entrar en ellas. No sin permiso.

El poder de la palabra escrita.

Los djinn habían aprendido el lenguaje humano, diversos idiomas que habían nacido del primigenio lenguaje de Adán y Eva, aquel de antes de que la Torre de Babel fuera destruida. Pero los djinn no saben escribir. Ni los demonios. Era el único poder que tenían los humanos.

Waddu tocó el piso con la mano una vez sentado.

Y sintió las vibraciones del piso.

Pasos de camellos.

Lo cual significaba que ellos dos no tardarían en llegar.

Waddu cerró los ojos, esperandolos

~~Mientras tanto~~

Algol y Asterión, regresaban del manantial después de asearse, de traer agua y por supuesto, tras haber tenido una deliciosa sesión de sexo salvaje. Asterión lo sugerido, que Algol saliera para despejarse un poco, de entrenar, de que le diera un poco el aire. Perseo no había salido del escondite empeñado, casi de forma enfermiza y obsesiva, en descubrir el nombre de Iblis.

Lo demás salió sin que sus encantos y coquetería tuvieran que ver. Ambos anhelaban cualquier pretexto para toquetearse. Por que podían ser caballeros y tener una fuerza sobrehumana, pero seguían siendo adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y la certeza fatalista que aquel podía ser su último momento juntos.

Ellos hablaban entre sí, todo sonrisas, incluso Algol que solía ser tan serio. En pocos días, como suele pasar en los nacientes enamoramientos, dejaron que este creciera y que ambos se conocieran más. Se notaba la familiaridad en que hablaban, se acercaban y bromeaban entre sí. Ávidos de ellos mismos.

ー Crecí en las calles de **Esbjerg** , una ciudad danesa en el suroeste de la península de Jutlandia, en el Mar de Frisia. No estaba mal, el frío se extraña ahora un poco, ¿sabes? Ahí empecé a despertar mi habilidad… ー señaló su sien, marcando de esa forma su habilidad de leer la mente ー pensé que estaba volviéndome loco, tantas voces, desordenadas... sentimientos descontrolados haciéndolos míos. Odio, lujuria, celos, esa clase de emociones que un niño no entiende.

ー Debió ser difícil… ー comentó Algol, torpemente. No era el ser más empático del universo, pero trataba de serlo con Asterión.

El sabueso rió, hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia a sus dramas.

ー Al principio, pero luego empecé a comprender lo valioso de mi don. Usarlo para el bien de la humanidad... como ganar a las cartas y a usarlo a mi favor, manipulando a la gente y sabiendo que, no hay mayor poder que los secretos que uno guarda en sus cerdas mentes.

Algol sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

ー Eso no tiene nada bueno para la humanidad.

Asterión asintió riendo. Contagiando su risa a Algol mientras negaba que este suavemente con la cabeza.

ー Ya sabes, siempre he sido un sobreviviente. – se encogió de hombros – Además era divertido. Deberías saber lo que piensan las personas más piadosas y más santurronas… es de risa. Pero bueno, luego recibí el llamado del Santuario. Un hombre se paró frente a mí y me dijo que había un lugar donde el "Satori" podría mejorar.

ー ¿Satori…?

ー Así se llama mi técnica ー explicó señalando su sien ー. Viene del japonés y significa "ver a través del alma", "el entendimiento". Lo entrené en las montañas de Brocken en Alemania y, ¡vaya que me ayudó!.

Algol acomodó su kufica de su cabeza y luego acarició el cuello largo del dromedario,

indicándole de ese modo que bajara la velocidad.

ー ¿Tiene alguna importancia ese lugar...? ー preguntó el árabe, picado por la curiosidad. Y a decir verdad, Asterión no solo se parecía físicamente a Waddu, sino que también había cierto encanto al escucharle.

O quizá ya el amor lo estaba embruteciendo.

ー Bueno, es un lugar sombrío lleno de espesa niebla y frío. Es fácil confundirse. Se dice que en ese lugar se reunían brujas y fantasmas en aquelarre durante la noche del Walpurgis* ー como Algol fruncía el ceño, Asterión movió la cabeza negativamente ー No preguntes, es algo que tiene que ver con el fin del invierno. Son ritos antiguos. Ese ideal es perfecto para mejorar la técnica.

Algol se imaginó aquel sitio, pensando en los fantasmas que moraban ahí y se imaginó ahí a un niño Asterión tratando de controlar su mente para salir de aquel sitio una y otra vez.

Por su lado, Asterión disfrutó ver el semblante meditabundo de Algol. Le gustaba cómo arrugaba un poco la frente, miraba a un punto fijo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Le gustaba más imaginarse qué era lo que pensaba, a saberlo con certeza.

ー ¿Has pensando como hubiera sido tu vida de no haber sido caballero? ー preguntó de improviso el danés, cambiando el tema abruptamente. Algol lo mira de reojo, serio, no contesta de inmediato. ー Yo suelo imaginarme como un detective internacional...o como un ladrón muy bueno de casinos. Nunca me había visto como un guardián del mundo, ni eso de proteger a la justicia...supongo que soy muy egoísta y un mal chico.

ーLo eres. ー confirmó Algol sin dudarlo siquiera. Asterión fingió estar mortalmente ofendido, lo cual hizo sonreír al árabe. ー Aste, el hubiera no existe. SIn embargo te equivocas en creer que serás un delincuente o que eres egoísta. Por lo que veo, eres de los que te preocupa por sus amigos y eres fiel en lo que crees. Pero si, eres un mal chico.

Era difícil hacer sonrojar a Asterión. Quizá por que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a evidenciar a los demás como para lo hagan con él. Pero ahora estaba por demás abrumado por las palabras sinceras de Algol...o al menos se escuchaban genuinas. Sintió calor en las mejillas.

ー De acuerdo, te doy permiso a que me cojas de nuevo. Solo si me dices eso al oído mientras me la metes. ー de pronto transformó la voz a la suya, gruesa y sensual ー Mal chico, Mal chico Asterión, ah ah ah!

Algol gruño al ver como Asterión acompañaba lo dicho con movimientos insinuantes de cadera y este se mordía los labios.

ー Eres un cerdo insaciable ー negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Por que le han vuelto las ganas de poseerlo de nuevo, Asterión rió ー Y nunca me he imaginado mi vida de forma diferente. Hubiera deseado solo ser un pastor de camellos, pero probablemente habría estado envuelto en la guerra y en la muerte. Hay quienes solo nacemos bajo esa sola función y tenemos el destino de mancharnos las manos de sangre.

ー "El hubiera no existe" ー imitó Asterión su tono severo y parco, a lo que Algol asintió, bajando la velocidad de su camello.

Finalmente cuando llegaron al inicio del campamento abandonado de Al-Ula, sus pequeñas calles estaban llenas de banderines de papel, así como cascabeles dispuestos en listones colocados en lo bajo, lo cual servía para alertar a sus moradores de invasores. Para llegar al centro, debían bajar de los dromedarios y guiarlos con cuidado entre las casas de arenisca.

Fue en ese momento, que a la distancia pudieron visualizar a alguien tirado en la entrada de su vivienda.

ー ¿Waddu? – preguntó Algol, alarmado y soltando las riendas del dromedario sin importarle nada, más que el estado de salud del djinn.

Estaba más flaco que nunca. No traía sus gafas oscuras, por lo que las llamas moribundas de sus ojos apenitas chisporroteaban. Poco tiempo después, luego de hacerse cargo de los camellos y las cosas, Asterión llegó a lado de Algol para auxiliar al djinn.

ー Se ve del culo… ー mencionó.

ー No ayudas... – regañó Algol, tratando de despertarlo sin lograrlo, inspeccionando su cuerpo por si tendría heridas, encontrandolas . Algol frunció el ceño al verlas detenidamente – Dame tu cabello, deprisa.

Asterión frunció el ceño. Ya había aprendido lo valioso que era el cabello en ese mundo, pero a su vez pensaba que Algol tenía más cabello que ofrecer que él. Aun así lo hizo porque fue Algol quien se lo pidió. Se arrancó un mechón largo y se lo entregó a su pareja. Rápidamente Algol lo trenzó.

ー Quédate con él… ー ordenó Algol levantándose tras un suspiro particularmente largo, luego se dirigió al interior de su cabaña en busca de algo.

ー Pero… – protestó Asterión.

Justo en ese momento Waddu recuperaba la conciencia. Sus flamas no eran como las que había visto en el taxi aquella vez. No. Era apenas flamitas débiles y moribundas. Waddu sonrió desdentado a Asterión.

ー El perrito…

ー Señor perrito para ti – hizo una mueca Asterión y luego suspiró aliviado – bueno que despertaste, a Algol casi le da un infarto… ー Asterión notó quemaduras nuevas y varios cortes recientes en su cuerpo que podía distinguirse en cuello y brazos ー ¿Por qué estás tan débil…? ¿esas heridas son nuevas…?

Waddu intentó enderezarse, apenas sentarse con dificultad. Era problemático si el sabueso olfateaba de más.

Efectivamente, las heridas eran nuevas, causadas por Iblis… No podía permitir que aquel lo descubriera.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, Waddu señaló con su dedo el cuello del danés y luego alzó una ceja. Le faltaban algunos dientes, así que era como ver sonreír a un anciano desdentado.

Asterión tenía marcas de sus encuentros amorosos. Cosa que hizo avergonzar al sabueso, apresurandose en alzar el cuello de su ropa.

Algol los llamó para que entraran a la vivienda. Asterión cargó al djinn sin mayor problema, y este débilmente solicitó permiso para acceder, y Algol se lo otorgó.

Tras acostar a Waddu entre cojines, Algol llegó con una larga pipa de metal encendida, preparada con tabaco y el cabello de Asterión. Tras encender la pipa y dársela para aspirar a Waddu. El humo que sacó el djinn cambió de gris a color azul y de este a un color rojizo. Sus flamas recuperaron un poco de fuerza en los ojos mientras el genio devoraba el contenido de la pipa que Algol sostenía. Asterion sonrió aliviado.

ー Y dicen que fumar mata ー opinó viendo como el djinn recuperaba fuerzas poco a poco, al menos para sacarlo del peligro. Luego volteó a ver a Algol.

Asterión percibió que algo no estaba bien con este, pues había cambiando su preocupado semblante a un rostro que le erizó su piel.

Ira fría y calmada que refulgía en su mirada. También dolor.

También notó como la mano que sostenía la pipa temblaba un poco.

Por último notó que Algol se había colocado el anillo de Salomón en el dedo anular.

Algol mirándolo severamente ordenó.

ー Ahora Waddu, nárrame un cuento ー su voz era suave, pero le recordó a la voz de la gorgona Euríale, siseante y peligrosa ー Por ejemplo, aquel en donde me dices cuando te has aliado con Iblis? Cuentame cuando fue cuando me traicionaste. ¿Fue desde el principio?

Tanto Waddu como Asterión se sorprendieron. El genio negó con la cabeza.

ー No es lo que piensas...

Algol, inflexible, dolido, sonrió de una manera demoníaca.

ー Yo en cambio voy a narrarte un cuento.

ー Algol, oye… ー trató de intervenir el sabueso, posando su diestra sobre su hombro, pero solo se ganó una mirada de advertencia de Perseo

"Lo sabes desde que Waddu te mando a Al-Masjid an-Nabawī**, no es así?, mi dulce perseo." habla melosamente Medusa que ha estado susurrando a la mente de Algol todo el tiempo, cizañosa " te dije que no confiaras…..te dije que tu gusto a los perros era insano"

Algol gruño "No jodas.."

ー Bien Waddu, ahora yo voy a a hablar y tu escuchar

Y el djinn sabía que ese anunció sería su fin.

CONTINUARÁ

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA ACÁ.

Notitas de amor:

 **Esbjerg**

 **Mapita de ese lugar** **/locationmaps/Esbjerg.**

 **Walpurgis** (o** _ **Valborgsmässoafton**_ **en** **sueco** **,** _ **Walpurgisnacht**_ **en** **alemán** **) es una** **festividad** **pagana celebrada en la noche del** **30 de abril** **al** **1 de mayo** **por grandes regiones de la Europa Central y Septentrional. También es conocida como** _ **la noche de las brujas**_

 **wiki/Noche_de_Walpurgis**

Al-Masjid an-Nabawī*

Es la mezquita del profeta, en Medina, el segundo lugar más importante de la religión musulmana (la primera es la meca) pero eso se explicará mejor en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
